Omega: Prologue
by Felipe14
Summary: La primera y segunda guerra contra Mars, dios de la guerra, contada detalladamente. Narra la larga batalla en Roma que culminará en los flashbacks vistos durante la serie.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I, MARTE**

Más allá de los prados, de los ríos, de las montañas, de los cielos... más allá del planeta azul, se halla un astro que arde con fuego carmesí, cuyos cielos están manchados por la oscuridad y sus tierra sembradas con el color de la sangre. La Estrella Escarlata, el planeta Marte.

Esa noche brillaba con una luz particularmente mayor, incluso parecía de mayor tamaño. El político alemán aún melancólico se percató de esto, pero fue una percepción dejada de lado después de los primeros segundos, y reemplazada por el recuerdo de Misha. Su amada, su esposa, la madre de la hija que dormía plácidamente en la habitación contigua, después de llorar por horas sin entender la ausencia de su madre.

¿Por qué había le sucedido eso? ¿Qué acto tan cruel y despiadado había realizado para recibir de regreso una suerte tan triste? Las estrellas le deparaban un destino sombrío, dejado solo con su hija, su esposa había sido asesinada en un acto terrorista. Durante otro segundo vio el planeta vecino, aún más grande y brillante, pero nuevamente sumó la cabeza entre sus brazos sobre el escritorio. Era otra estrella, otro oráculo cruel.

¿Qué les había hecho a los dioses para que lo castigaran así? Más aún, Misha era una mujer impecable, intachable. Bondadosa y amable, un alma caritativa, alguien sin mancha. No merecía morir. Eso era el destino que debía sufrir otro tipo de alma. Aquellos que la asesinaron... ¿Pero qué cambiaría con eso? Las estrellas se burlaban de él, seguirían destruyendo las vidas de las buenas almas, y la luz resplandecería para aquellos que no lo merecían.

La luz era injusta, los astros eran odiosos. Allí sentado en la oscuridad se sentía mucho más cómodo, podía pensar más tranquilamente. No era tan mala como se les enseñaba a los niños como Sonia. No. Era hasta reconfortante. ¿Por qué a Misha le gustaba tanto la luz, mirar las estrellas, los atardeceres, y las luces del teatro, si éstas la traicionarían?

Oyó un quejido, se sobresaltó. Se levantó de su silla y giró la cabeza esperando encontrarse con un alma, no importaba si fuese de luz u oscuridad. Nada.

"Es solo Sonia... pobrecita, debe estar teniendo una pesadilla" —pensó.

Escuchó el palpitar de su propio corazón. Llevó la mirada y su mano al pecho, y notó el ritmo descompasado y retumbante de su vida. Al levantar el rostro lleno de angustia, se encontró con las paredes negras de su estudio cubiertas del brillo rojo que hace rato lo molestaba inconscientemente. Se volvió hacia la ventana, y abrió las cortinas para que Marte, el planeta que lo observaba desde unos cuantos metros sobre su castillo, oyera su desahogo.

"¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, también te burlarás de mí, maldita estrella?!"

Ella no respondió. Solo palpitaban sus luces carmesí en su atmósfera de sombras.

"¡Mentirosa! Eres otra estrella, otra de las que marcan injustamente el destino de los inocentes, como mi amada Misha, ¡Eres otra de esas luces que me repugnan!

Marte era enorme. Ya estaba muy cerca del ventanal de cristal, pero el hombre jamás se sintió débil. Al contrario, se sentía mucho más fuerte.

"¡Deja de brillar así, maldita sea, si quieres destruir mi corazón hazlo ya, estás acostumbrada!"

El corazón le dolía, palpitaba con mucho más velocidad y violencia, pero no se rindió. Esa esfera roja debía oír bien lo que tenía que decir. La luz se apagó, Marte comenzó a cubrirse de sombras espectrales.

"Mucho mejor... la oscuridad es más justa, más transparente de lo que la gente cree..., es la luz la mentirosa, ¿cierto?"

Marte volvió a brillar, y él se derrumbó en el suelo frío. Una mujer ante la puerta del castillo sonrió, sin perder detalle de los gritos del hombre en la ventana unos pisos arriba.

Una coraza gris relucía sobre el cuerpo alto y fornido del político alemán. Antes no estaba ahí, pero no importaba, ya que no tenía ni siquiera una chispa. Sonó la campana. ¿Quién podía ser a esa hora? A pesar del peso encima, caminó lentamente a través de los pasillos y escaleras. Una de las sirvientas hizo el además de abrir, pero huyó alarmada cuando vio a su amo extender la mano hacia la perilla.

—¿Qué busca? —preguntó a la extraña sonriente.

—A Ludwig Von Kampf.

—Se equivoca —respondió él. Por alguna razón no se sentía identificado con el nombre —Mi nombre es Mars.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II, ALAS**

El Santuario. Lugar de refugio para aquellos que después de un arduo entrenamiento, desafíos, y la superación de adversidades y límites humanos, tienen el derecho y honor de llamarse a sí mismo Santos. Capaces de romper la tierra con sus pies y rasgar el cielo con sus puños, los Santos se reúnen en el centro de Grecia, un lugar sagrado desde donde salvan el mundo y mantienen la paz y la armonía en la Tierra, gracias a le energía cósmica que brindan las 88 constelaciones del cielo, el poder de sus protecciones, las Cloths, todo según los mandatos de la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría: Athena.

Sin embargo, después de tantas batallas, el número de Santos se había reducido bastante. La Rebelión del Santo de la constelación de los gemelos, los ataques de dioses como Poseidón y Hades. Todo había opacado el poder bélico de Athena y sus Santos, y eso era peligroso en caso de que surgiera otra amenaza, a pesar de que vivían tiempos de paz.

La diosa Athena reencarnó hace más de 20 años como una muchacha dulce a la vez que valiente, Saori Kido, quien gobernaba desde lo más alto del Santuario.

—Acércate, Seiya —ordenó con voz suave. Un hombre puso una rodilla en tierra.

—Aquí estoy, como fue solicitado —le respondió su más leal Santo. Aquel que dirigió las batallas contra los más grandes enemigos de su diosa, aquel que jamás conoció la palabra "derrota", aquel cuya tenacidad, valor y fuerza eran características que lo hacían único. El Santo de Bronce Celestial, Pegasus Seiya.

—Sabes la razón de que solicitara tu presencia. Las estrellas, Seiya, se están oscureciendo, ya no brillan como antes. Presiento un mal augurio, algo terrible está a punto de comenzar. Hemos estado en tiempos en paz, pero creo que pronto llegarán a su fin —sentada en su trono dorado, se veía triste, a pesar de estar tan cerca de las estrellas.

—Entiendo tu preocupación. El Santuario está falto de mucho poder bélico —dijo él, vistiendo su reluciente Cloth blanca, representante del caballo celestial que nació de la cabeza de Medusa. Sus ojos oscuros miraban fijamente las esmeraldas de su diosa.

—Seiya. Necesitamos mostrar que no será fácil enfrentarnos. Sé que tienes una brillante conexión con tu Cloth de bronce, pero necesito hacer esto.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, además presiento que alguien puede ocupar esta Cloth y continuar su legado con el mismo honor que la vestí yo.

—Para mí siempre serás Pegaso, Seiya, pero desde que atravieses ese portón, serás el Santo Dorado de la Luz, serás el Comandante de mi ejército, serás aquel que penetra la oscuridad con su flecha dorada y que asciende hasta los cielos con sus alas brillantes. Serás Sagittarius Seiya.

El recién ascendido Santo se levantó para quitarse su Cloth de Bronce. Luego iría al Templo del Centauro por su nueva luz.

—Honraré tu espíritu, Aiolos. Continuaré tu legado y protegeré a mi diosa con mi vida si es necesario. Daré todo por ti, Saori... quiero decir, Athena —se corrigió.

—¿Qué? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado dejarás de llamarme por mi nombre? —preguntó ella divertida, alejándose de los protocolos.

—Tengo que respetarte más ahora que usaré las alas. ¿O crees que no haría que la gente hablara si el Comandante se dirigiera tan libremente a su diosa? —intentó no reírse, pero le era difícil. Siempre fue un muchacho alegre, ahora debía guardar más la compostura.

—Seiya..., dime, ¿no vendrán los demás? —preguntó repentinamente.

—Sabes que Shunrei no permitirá que Shiryu se venga a vivir aquí ahora que está en su condición. Shun le tiene mucho cariño a las cadenas como para usar la Cloth de Oro, y Hyoga... no tengo idea donde está.

—Y supongo que no hace falta preguntar por...

—¡Con permiso, Athena! —interrumpió el Santo de Bronce de la Fuerza Bruta, Geki de Osa Mayor. Era enorme y físicamente muy fuerte, pero venía exaltado como nunca.

—¡Geki! ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Seiya.

—¡Los soldados del área oeste están muertos! ¡Todos ellos! Sus protecciones fueron totalmente vaporizadas.

—¿Quién hizo algo así?

—No lo sabemos. Shaina y Jabu están buscando al culpable por todos lados.

—Seiya, Geki, vayan a buscar al culpable y pidan explicaciones. Mis preocupaciones se están materializando.

Antes de pasar por el portón, Seiya miró al caballo alado blanco que se erguía en el centro del Salón. Sintió una nostalgia profunda, pero sonrió.

—Cuídala, Saori, por favor.

—Con mi vida, Seiya.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Seiya sintió un cosmos agresivo en las cercanías del Templo del Carnero Blanco. Fuese quien fuese el enemigo, se estaba acercando al corazón del Santuario.

—Geki, reúnete con los demás cerca del primer Templo. El enemigo llegará allí.

—¿Qué harás tú, Seiya?

—Estaré con ustedes en poco tiempo, necesito buscar mis alas primero.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III, CASCADA**

La luna se presentaba majestuosa, reflejándose en el estanque. Era imposible tocarla, igual que las flores en un espejo, pero eso la hacía tan hermosa, allí en las montañas de LuShan. Le encantaba verla, lo relajaba, igual que la dulce voz de su esposa.

—¿Qué es lo que me tiene tan inquieto? La luna está serena, la noche está calma... ¿Se avecina acaso una tormenta? —se dijo en voz alta el dragón. Tenía largo cabello negro, y ojos tan tranquilos como las aguas del estanque frente al que estaba de pie.

Oyó unos pasos acercarse a su espalda. No le preocupó. Los reconocía tanto como la melodiosa voz que oyó.

—Shiryu, cada vez que me despierto a la mitad de la noche y no te encuentro reposando a mi lado, creo que te fuiste a otra batalla. Me tienes tan mal acostumbrada —le dijo su esposa, caminando con dificultad, apoyándose sobre la espalda de su marido con sus suaves y cándidas manos, sonriendo tiernamente.

—Lo siento, Shunrei. Pero sabes que si no hubiera hecho todo eso, quizás no existiría el mundo como lo conocemos. Y por supuesto... él tampoco nos estaría haciendo tan felices —se volteó para poner su mano en la barriga abultada de su mujer con cariño. Ella se estremeció como siempre lo hacía.

—Lo sé. Pero, Shiryu... presiento algo malo. Mira el cielo, las estrellas están apagadas.

Había perdido la vista en más de una ocasión. Podía sentir que el cielo estaba tranquilo, pero se perdía esos pequeños detalles como el que le presentaba su dulce esposa.

—¿Qué haría sin ti?

—Irte a otra guerra —soltó una tierna risotada, mientras se sostenía el vientre.

Ella le tendió una carta a Shiryu, quien la tomó confuso en sus manos.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Acabo de verla en la puerta. Dime de qué se trata.

Shiryu la leyó en silencio usando la luz de la luna.

—Es de Genbu —su tono de voz se había enfriado totalmente.

—¿Genbu? Hace años que no sabíamos de él. ¿Qué dice? ¿Qué pasa?

—Dice que se enteró de una situación muy grave en Alemania. Parece que un Cosmos sombrío surgió repentinamente allí, cerca del atentado que fue informado. Dice que es peligroso, no sé qué está... ¡¿Quién está ahí?!

Shiryu cubrió instintivamente a su mujer con su brazo, y miró fijamente a un punto en lo alto de la cascada. Un hombre con una armadura negra cortaba con su gran figura la esfera lunar.

—Señor Ludwig... —un hombre de mirada firme, largo cabello verde y una contextura física impresionante, se acercó al hombre de la negra armadura al borde de un risco.

—Ya he dejado ese nombre, Mykene. Ahora soy Mars.

—Señor Mars..., lo siento. Quería saber cuáles son sus planes ahora.

—Me dijiste una vez que querías cambiar al mundo. Athena, la diosa para la cual trabajas, permite que la luz brille para todos, incluso aquellos que no lo merecen. Es injusto. Lo que haré será crear un nuevo mundo, solo para aquellos justos, leales y bondadosos a los que entregaré de mi oscuridad.

—¿Cómo logrará algo así? Suena muy idealista, pero difícil de lograr —Mykene sujetó la joya verde que yacía en su cinturón. Sabía lo que Mars diría a continuación.

—Debo eliminar a aquellos que impiden egoístamente la creación de un mundo mejor. Debo eliminar a Athena y a sus Santos.

—¡Eres el dragón! Dicen que fuiste el que mató al dios del sueño, aquel que logró eliminar dos Santos de Oro hace muchos años. Eso significa que eres una amenaza para el señor Mars —su voz era ruidosa y violenta.

—¡Tu nombre y motivos! —pidió Shiryu. No solía sentir miedo, pero la presencia de su esposa y su hijo en el vientre eran demasiado preocupantes.

—¡Alto Marciano, Relogho de Tarántula! Soy uno de los mejores hombres, el más fuerte del ejército marciano —tenía cabello negro muy alborotado, ojos rojos sangrientos, su armadura tenía lo que aparentaban ser las patas de la tarántula, creciendo desde la espalda.

—¿Mars? ¿Ese es el nombre de nuestro nuevo enemigo? De acuerdo... Shunrei, por favor entra a la casa, tal vez necesite pelear en serio.

—Shiryu...

—¡Un momento! ¡Ja! Esa mujer está embarazada, ¿Cierto? Eso significa que otro de la sangre del dragón nacerá, y puede causar tantos problemas en el futuro como su padre, a menos que no sea alguien vengativo... ¡Pero no puedo arriesgarme! —Relogho saltó y se deslizó en el aire hacia Shunrei, quien llevó sus manos instintivamente a su vientre.

—No lo intentes —Shiryu apareció entre su amada y su enemigo, dispuesto a proteger a la primera a cualquier costo.

—¡REPASO DE HERIDA!

Relogho usó las largas patas de su espalda para atacar a Shiryu. Los apéndices solo lograron tocar sus ojos, y fue todo lo que bastó.

—¡Shiryu! —gritó Shunrei al ver a su esposo caer pesadamente al suelo, con las manos sobre los ojos adoloridos.

—La leyenda era cierta. Tus ojos han sido dañados muchas veces, tu vista ha sido sesgada. Mis patas de tarántula buscan, encuentran y dañan las partes del cuerpo más lastimadas a través de la historia de mi enemigo. Encontró tus ojos. ¡Es hermoso, no podrás ver a tu bebé sonreír jamás!

—DRAGON VOLADOR DE LUSHAN!—Shiryu se arrojó contra su enemigo como un bólido a pesar de sus heridas. Relogho estuvo a punto de ser aplastado por ese poder, pero Shiryu falló y chocó contra un árbol, derribándolo al instante.

—Si me hubieras dado con eso, podría haber sido fatal. Qué lástima que no puedas ver. Como sea, dime, ¿Cuál es la segunda parte de tu cuerpo más dañada? Espero que sea algo fatal, ya que me gustaría deshacerme de un futuro posible problema —Tarántula miró maliciosamente a Shunrei, quien soltó una lágrima.

—¿Quién es Mars? Me gustaría saberlo antes de seguir luchando.

—Vas a perder, dragón.

—¡¿Quién es Mars?! —repitió Shiryu iracundo.

—El rey del nuevo mundo. Jamás volveremos a sufrir con él al mando. Ni hambre, ni dolor, ni tristeza. Incluso yo podría disfrutarlo, me encargaría de todo aquel que perdiera el rumbo seguido por el señor Mars. Y los primeros serán los guardianes del Santuario: Los Santos de Athena.

—¡Dragon Cloth!

La armadura esmeralda salió del fondo de la cascada y cubrió el cuerpo de Shiryu. El puño con cabeza de dragón estaba en su brazo derecho, y el escudo más fuerte del mundo yacía en el izquierdo. El Santo de Bronce Noble, Dragon Shiryu.

—Por más armadura que uses, no podrás vencer al Señor Mars. Te acabaré antes de que llegues a su posición.

—¿Va al Santuario?

—Aún debe reunir a su ejército. Roma es el centro, me encantaría conocer ese lugar, así que me desharé de ti rápido, y luego de tu mujer e hijo.

El Cosmos de Shiryu empezó a hervir de repente. Tarántula no pudo contener un creciente miedo, sin entender la razón.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hay gente que se esfuerza por hacerme enfadar? Puedes hacerme lo que quieras, ¿Pero a Shunrei y mi hijo? ¿Por qué tuviste que nombrarlos? ¿Para qué intentarlo? —Aunque con los ojos cerrados, se podía sentir la mirada furiosa del dragón.

—Pobre tonto arrogante, te mostraré el poder bruto de la oscuridad ¡HERIDA A PRESIÓN! —con su puño lanzó una descarga de energía que Shiryu esquivó fácilmente. Pero pudo notar que él no era el objetivo.

El ataque iba directamente a la inmóvil Shunrei.

—¡Shunrei! —Shiryu pateó el suelo a pesar de no ver la situación. Un segundo golpe, un Repaso de Herida, lo lastimó en el pecho, empezando a hacerlo sangrar. Sin embargo, su patada hizo saltar una roca que desvió levemente el ataque, el cual rasguñó a Shunrei en la cara y la derribó en el polvo.

—Muy bien... veo que tu pecho ha sido dañado muchas veces. Pero dime, ¿Cuántas veces habrá sido herida tu mujer? Llevo la cuenta de una vez con mi Herida a Presión en la cara.

Shiryu tenía la cabeza gacha, pero su Cosmos se incrementaba más y más a pesar de que la hemorragia bajo su peto no se detenía.

—Una vez. Solo una vez me han hecho enfadar y, tal como dijiste antes, ese hombre terminó en el fondo de un abismo oscuro. Te mostraré por qué no hay que tocar lo más preciado para el dragón ¡Te mostraré por qué no hay que hacerme perder la calma!

—¿Qué pasa? —El Cosmos de Shiryu se transformó en una lluvia que golpeó ligeramente la cara de Relogho. Un dragón surgió e invirtió el flujo de la Gran Cascada. Shiryu tenía preparado ya su puño derecho, en posición para elevarlo como un gancho.

**—****¡****DRAGON ASCENDENTE DE LUSHAN!**

—¿Shiryu?

—Debo ir, Shunrei. Por el bien de ese niño y de ti, debo eliminar a Mars. Tenías razón, la oscuridad se acerca. Genbu estaba en lo correcto también. Buscaré a los demás, derrotaré a la oscuridad, a los Marcianos y Altos Marcianos, y traeré la luz nuevamente al cielo estrellado.

—Shiryu. Esta vez no es solo por mí. Debes volver por él también. No quiero pasar más noches sin ti a mi lado, sin saber si vas a sobrevivir o no...

—Shunrei...

—O si quedarás ciego otra vez —hacer reír a Shiryu era algo difícil, pero una carcajada tan dulce de seguro era algo que el dragón quería compartir con su esposa otra vez.

—Volveré por ti. Y por Ryuho.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV, SACRIFICIO**

Sentado solo con una vela encendida, apoyó su mano en uno de los libros de medicina de la enorme biblioteca de los Kido. ¿Cuántas veces había lastimado a otros? Peor aún, ¿Cuántas veces más lo tendría que hacer en el futuro? No le gustaba pelear, lo detestaba, pero jamás había hecho algo a la inversa para remediarlo.

Tomó el libro y lo abrió. Comenzó a leerlo a la luz de la llama danzante sobre la mesa. Era interesante. Desde niño leía muchos libros, le gustaban mucho y se le hacía fácil hacerlo, a la vez que sus compañeros entrenaban y fortalecían su cuerpo. Lo llamaban "debilucho".

Luego, en una isla cerca de las costas etíopes, comenzó a cultivar su cuerpo sin dejar de lado la mente. Recordó cuantas veces leyó historia, ciencias, matemáticas, etc, con June. Su maestro lo ayudaba mucho también. Todos lo ayudaban. Tal vez era momento de hacerlo él esta vez, no solo luchando sin descanso contra los enemigos, sino que de otra forma.

Se levantó de un salto cuando oyó el grito de Tatsumi en el piso de abajo. Corrió por las escaleras y encontró al mayordomo de la familia Kido agarrado del cuello por un hombre con armadura negra. Tenía largas alas transparentes, y dos antenas salían de su casco. Tenía cabello celeste muy corto, un semblante juguetón, sus ojos sonrientes eran negros.

—¡Suéltalo en este instante! —gritó.

—Claro, como digas —el marciano soltó a Tatsumi quien cayó pesadamente al suelo con sangre en los oídos.

—...Shu... Shun...

—Le pregunté a este hombre donde estaba aquel que fue cuerpo de un dios, y que luchó en los Campos Elíseos. Ya no necesito la respuesta. Eres tú, el muchacho de la constelación del sacrificio, el Santo de Bronce de la Pureza, Andromeda Shun.

—Por favor, vete de aquí, no quiero pelear contigo —decía la verdad. Shun solo deseaba dejar las peleas, y ahora que buscaría otras maneras de ayudar en estos tiempos de paz, aparece un nuevo enemigo.

—¿Cuántas veces más tendrás que luchar? —oyó Shun en su cabeza, acompañado de un pitido insoportable, que le hizo taparse los oídos.

—Vaya, veo que tienes una migraña. Si quieres te golpeo yo, no tienes para qué luchar.

—Hermana, ya estoy aquí —tenía una voz encantadora.

—Has venido, muy bien —le respondió la bruja Medea. Hizo a un lado su bola de cristal para recibir bien a su hermano.

—Y dime, ¿Cómo se ha comportado mi querido cuñado? ¿Tiene pensando matarlos a todos... o solo a los humanos? —el muchacho rubio sonrió. Hasta su sonrisa era cautivante.

—Mars quiere crear un nuevo mundo. Supongo que a todos los que estén en su contra, o aquellos que han recibido luz injustamente —Medea llevaba un vestido elegante, parecía flotar sobre el piso.

—Ja, y tú nos has recibido ni una chispa. Ok, yo tampoco. Si solo el destino nos hubiera dado una hermosa habitación cuando nacimos, unos cuidados de realeza, alimentos, amor... ¡Oh, cruel destino que le quitas a buenos hermanos lo mejor de este mundo maldito! —el chico se llevó una mano a la frente, y fingió sufrimiento con increíble habilidad.

—¿Qué sandeces dices? Nosotros fuimos criados de...

—¡No tienes ni una pizca de apreciación teatral, ¿Cierto hermana?!

—¿Qué parte del pastel pides? Tengo una idea, pero me gustaría oír la opinión de tu propia boca.

—Eso es obvio. Dirigiré la orquesta desde lo más alto. Quiero el puesto más elevado posible, hermana. Sueño tanto con ver este espectáculo de tu cuñado, y a los actores presentes y aquellos no contratados.

—Eres muy especial, Amor —Medea le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano, antes de irse a acostar, mientras Amor seguía ensayando sus poses teatrales para cuando el nuevo mundo comenzase.

—¿A cuántos más tendrás que matar?

—¡Cállate!

—¿A cuántos más no podrás salvar?

—¡Qué te calles! —Shun se arrojó al suelo. No eran solo las palabras las dolorosas, sino ese pitido infernal que retumbaba en su cerebro, mientras el marciano lo admiraba complacido.

—Shun de Andrómeda. Dicen que no te gusta pelear. A mí sí, es la única forma de cambiar las cosas. Si no destruyes lo malo, ¿Cómo puedes hacer el cambio? Respóndele eso al gran Alto Marciano, Acris de Saltamontes, el hombre más veloz del Señor Mars.

—¡Andromeda Cloth!

La armadura de Shun, púrpura, e incorporada con dos cadenas maravillosas, una especializada en ataque y la otra en defensa, se amoldaron al cuerpo de Shun.

Cada vez que se ponía las cadenas, su corazón derramaba otra lágrima de culpa por todos aquellos que había lastimado, y todos los que no había podido salvar. Trató de no pensar en eso.

—¿Vas a pelear o no?

—No me gusta hacerlo..., pero ¿Crees que será tan fácil derrotarme?

—¡Jeh! Interesante.

Justo en ese segundo, Shun sintió otro agudo sonido en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que Acris desaparecía. Trató de seguirlo con la mirada, pero solo encontró su pie, cuando impactó contra su cara, lanzándolo al suelo.

No pudo ver a su enemigo atacarlo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Se levantó y decidió tomar la ofensiva.

—CADENA NEBULAR!

La cadena de la mano derecha con punta de triángulo se dirigió a Acris, quien seguía sonriendo maliciosamente. Qué sonrisa más desagradable era para Shun. Otro pitido acompañó la desaparición del marciano, pero esta vez el Santo de Athena trató de no perder detalle. Vio una mancha correr a toda velocidad por un pasillo del piso superior, y luego un puño golpearlo en el estómago. También notó como sangraba de los oídos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Muy bien, Andrómeda, casi divisas la punta de mi pie, es fabuloso. De verdad eres un Santo poderoso, es una lástima que le tengas miedo a la muerte.

—¡No le temo a la muerte!

—¿Entonces por qué no peleas? ¿Por qué no puedes atraparme?

—¿Cuántos más morirán sin que hagas nada? —oyó en su cabeza. Se tapó los oídos a la vez que dejó que su cadena arrancara contra Acris.

—¡SALTO LARGO! ¡Fallaste! Ahí va otra, casi, ¡Opa, casi me das!... Muy bien, cerca... ¡Fallaste! —reía el hombre esquivando sin dificultad la cadena de Shun que destruía floreros y ventanas en la Mansión Kido, saltando de un lado a otro con agilidad y gracia, cual langosta.

"¿Pero qué sucede? He luchado con Santos Dorados que se mueven a la velocidad de la luz. Es imposible que este hombre sea más rápido."

—¡Shun, este tipo no es...! —gritó Tatsumi, pero una fuerte patada del saltamontes lo dejó inconsciente.

—Shun. Dime, ¿Por qué viniste a esta isla? —le preguntó June una vez.

—Detesto pelear. Mientras sea posible, deseo evitar las luchas, pero me gustaría cambiar este mundo —Miraban fijamente la roca a la que sería atado en medio de las olas.

—Pero tomar la prueba del sacrificio, ¿No crees que es demasiado para ti? ¿Qué ganarás si mueres? No destruirás la maldad, pero tampoco salvarás a los inocentes, solo morirás.

—Es un error, June. Sacrificarse por otros es una manera de ayudar al mundo. Combatir contra el enemigo es otra. Incluso los policías, los bomberos, los doctores, los carpinteros, los jardineros, todos ayudan al mundo a su manera. La vida del Santo es el destino de la mía.

—¿Y dices que morir es otra manera de ayudar? ¿Sacrificarte?

—No, June. Mi manera de luchar es sobreviviendo.

Shun encendió su Cosmos. Sangraba de los oídos, y cada vez que oía un pitido y la vez en su cabeza, recibía alguna patada desde una dirección al azar en el aire, de parte de Acris. Pero si quería seguir leyendo esos libros, si quería ayudar a Tatsumi, si quería salvar al mundo con más de una manera, debía luchar. Físico y mente.

Lanzó su cadena circular hacia una dirección en su espalda, haciendo trizas un jarrón y notando la mancha que deseaba ver. Solo fue un segundo, pero logró verlo corriendo. Acris, al frente de él, seguía sonriendo, pero esta vez se notaban los nervios.

—¿Por qué atacaste hacia allá? Tonto y debilucho ¿Creíste que me movería velozmente a tu espalda y deseaste acertar y lastimarme? Con tantas opciones es casi imposible que lo logres... ¿Qué haces ahora?

Shun cerró la visión a sus ojos esmeraldas. Se puso en posición tranquila, con las piernas cerradas y las manos contra su cuerpo. La cadena del brazo izquierdo comenzó a extenderse a lo largo del salón en aros luminosos, alrededor de los pies de Shun.

—¡Qué! ¿Crees que esa alfombra va a detenerme? ¡SALTO LARGO! —Acris desapareció y comenzó a dar vueltas velozmente alrededor de la mansión, buscando el ángulo para atacar, pero Shun se mantuvo tranquilo. Incluso dejó ver un detalle de su dulce sonrisa.

—No puedo verte, pareces ser más rápido que la luz. Eso es imposible, así que dime. ¿Qué es tu compañero? ¿Una hormiga, un avispón? No..., alguien que se esconde en la oscuridad y emite esos ruidos solo puede ser un grillo —un ruido se oyó detrás de la escalera, Shun lo percibió perfectamente.

—¿Qué tonterías dices? Sigues alargando esa cadena, pero no va a detenerme, te seguiré golpeando sin problemas —Acris pasó varias veces cerca de Shun, golpeándolo en la cara, brazos y torso sin que este se defendiese. Aún sangraba de los oídos— ¿Solo te sacrificarás en vano? ¿Cómo se puede disfrutar golpear a alguien tan cobarde?

—El sacrificio es una forma de ayudar. Pero para salvar a otros, yo tengo pensando sobrevivir —Shun sintió la corriente de aire desde arriba, esa era la dirección de ataque que esperaba. Extendió de golpe los aros de su cadena en el suelo, y arrojó la que llevaba en el brazo derecho hacia el cielo.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! —gritó un hombre pequeño, con armadura negra y marrón, retorciéndose de dolor detrás de la escalera, sufriendo cientos de descargas eléctricas.

—¡Adros! —exclamó Acris mientras descendía con el pie extendido. Eran idénticos, solo los diferenciaba la estatura.

—¡Los ataques aéreos son los más peligrosos de mi cadena! ¡NEBULOSA DE ANDRÓMEDA! —los voltios de la cadena redonda destruyeron a Adros de Grillo, y la triangular pulverizó la armadura de Acris, quien se derrumbó en la alfombra, sangrando por los agujeros que hizo la cadena de Andrómeda.

—¿Pero... cómo...?

—Nadie puede moverse tan velozmente. Tu compañero se metió en mi cabeza con sus pitidos de grillo, confundiéndome y lastimando mis oídos, además de hacer que percibiera tu velocidad como mayor de lo que realmente era. Pero te diré algo. Hay muchas formas de ayudar a la gente y salvarlos a todos. Puede que lea más libros y salga a los pueblos a curar enfermos, puede que lleve a Tatsumi a un hospital, puede que vaya a combatir con el tal Mars que ha oscurecido las estrellas, o puede que haga todo eso al mismo tiempo. Ya no soy tan inocente como para simplemente rendirme y sacrificarme sin hacer algo con ello.

La sonrisa se apagó finalmente de la cara de Acris de Saltamontes.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V, FRÍO**

Se dice que los glaciares que se alzan en el este de Siberia son totalmente indestructibles. Ni los más helados vientos, ni los mares del océano ártico, ni siquiera los cañones de un soldado pueden romperlos o derretirlos. Se les llama "Muros de Hielos Eternos".

La pequeña niña rubia se colocó la máscara para ocultar sus ojos verdes y su corazón. Corrió por las tierras heladas en las que cualquiera podía perderse, y los fríos vientos que podían triturar la piel, hasta que llegó al misterioso lugar de entrenamiento que le habían destinado hace dos años: El Valle de los Lamentos.

Se decía que en ese lugar se podía enfrentar los miedos, pero lo que estaba frente a la niña era un hombre de ojos celestes y fríos, que estaba sentado frente a una fogata, única luz entre la oscuridad.

—Ya llegué, maestro.

—Comencemos entonces, Pavlin.

—Hace siglos, en la era mitológica, la Piedra de Rómulo fue la llave que los invocaba y liberaba. Desencadenaba sus poderes en la Tierra, pero Poseidón, el Emperador de los Mares, la robó para eliminar la competencia de la guerra.

—¿Es decir que está en su santuario, la Atlantis? —preguntó Mykene, observando fijamente al pequeño hijo de Mars jugar en el jardín.

—No, ya no. Hace más de diez años, uno de los barcos de la fundación Kido, llevó mercancías y pasajeros a Japón. Sin embargo, también iban algunos arqueólogos que lograron desenterrar la piedra, la cual había sido enterrada después de un maremoto, para venderla, ya que estaba hecha de un mineral que esos humanos jamás habían visto en su vida, el mismo del que están hechas nuestra Galaxy —explicó Mars, observando a su hijo mientras bebía de una copa de vino.

—Sin embargo, ese barco sufrió un grave accidente, y se hundió en los alrededores del océano ártico. Por eso acabo de enviar a Buthus a buscarla —tenía una voz gruesa, que hacía mover su larga barba. Su semblante disciplinado siempre le llamó la atención a Sonia, quien se asomó por la ventana.

—Ionia, ya llegaste —lo saludó Mykene.

—¿Qué noticias tienes? —preguntó Mars.

—Relogho en China, Acris en Japón, las abejas en Grecia, todo está saliendo según su plan, señor Mars.

—Y tú los sigues. Qué traidores somos —Mykene bajó la cabeza con tristeza, pero Ionia mostró una mueca de sonrisa.

—No sé tú, pero yo soy un noble traidor. Todo lo que hago es por Athena y el mundo.

—No discutan. Mykene, será mejor que estudies bien los movimientos más débiles de Edén para saber en qué entrenarlo más; Ionia, no pierdas el contacto con nuestros agentes. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar la piedra, y revivir a mis generales: los dioses de la guerra.

Sonia no entendía ni una palabra.

—Quiero que seas totalmente sincera conmigo. ¿Por qué quieres convertirte en Santo? —preguntó el hombre. Parecía estar totalmente acostumbrado al frío.

—Porque quiero... volver a ver a mis padres. Mi pueblo fue afectado por la guerra, y mis padres tomados prisioneros. No sé si están vivos o no, pero incluso si lo están, quiero verlos una vez más. Y para eso, para vencer a los enemigos, debo tener suficiente poder como para eliminar todo un ejército —no podía ver la expresión de la chica, pero él sabía que era sincera y valiente... sin embargo...

—Entonces morirás. Quieres salvar solo a un par de personas, ¿y a nadie más? Algo tan egoísta solo te llevará a la muerte —su mirada era glacial, puso a Pavlin al borde de las lágrimas de inmediato.

—Pero... yo...

—Los has visto, ¿Cierto? Afuera de este valle, a lo lejos, se encuentran los Muros de hielo eterno, los cuales no se han derretido en miles de años. Mi maestro me enseñó que hay que ser tan firmes como esos glaciales, teniendo la fuerza para sobrevivir en esta tierra cruel, a la vez que nos hacemos más fuertes. Y para eso no solo debemos proteger a unos pocos. Proteger a los inocentes, a todos ellos, nos hace más fuertes, hasta que seamos indestructibles, ¿lo entiendes, Pavlin?

—Sí, maestro —ella sonrió. Sabía que su maestro sonreía poco o nada, pero quería hacer todo lo que él dijera, como palabras sagradas, para así devolverle todo lo que él había hecho por ella. El Valle de los Lamentos hacía honor a su leyenda, los miedos se disipaban y las respuestas salían a flote en ese lugar con extraordinaria rapidez. En ese momento...

—¡Oye tú! —gritó una voz.

—Cabello rubio, ojos celestes y un cuerpo adaptado a las temperaturas bajo cero, debe ser él —dijo otro.

—¡El Santo de Bronce Gélido, el que derrotó a un dios, y ha asesinado incluso a amigos y maestros a sangre fría! ¡Cygnus Hyoga!

—¿Y ustedes? —el rostro de Hyoga no mostró ni una pizca de sorpresa al ver a la centena de marcianos al interior del valle.

—Somos soldados marcianos al servicio de Mars, el dios de la guerra y nuevo regente del mundo.

—Somos el escuadrón Termita, somos capaces de comernos hasta los más pequeños átomos.

—Venimos por ti, Cisne.

—Es increíble, tantos vinieron solo por mi maestro, debe ser formidable —se sorprendió Pavlin cuando vio tal cantidad de hombres de negro.

—Pueden ser diez, cien o mil si quieren. ¿Creen que unos soldados pueden vencer al cisne? —preguntó Hyoga, impasible.

—Nadie podría vencer tantos a la vez. Además, somos de los mejores ejércitos, no podrás destruirnos a todos.

—¡Soldados del escuadrón Termita, ataquen!

—¡Maestro!

—Pavlin, da cinco pasos atrás y no te muevas —ordenó Hyoga. Los marcianos de avanzada atacaron en todas direcciones.

Pequeñas partículas de hielo comenzaron a reunirse a gran velocidad alrededor del puño derecho del Cisne, era un espectáculo hermoso a pesar de lo mortal que eran sus efectos.

—Polvo de DiamanteS.

Pavlin ya había contemplado el ataque preferido de su maestro en acción, pero jamás contra un enemigo, por lo que ver a esa ráfaga de hielo puro congelar a todo el equipo de avanzada de un solo soplido en segundos era más que impresionante.

—Increíble, acabó con tantos en poco tiempo.

—Es muy poderoso...

—Maestro, ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Pavlin viendo que Hyoga observaba fijamente un punto entre los marcianos. Ya conocía a su maestro lo suficiente como para saber que algo le preocupaba.

—No todos ustedes son escoria, ¡Sal de ahí!

—Ja, interesante Santo —un hombre surgió de entre la multitud, su armadura tenía varias púas, y una cola de escorpión surgía del yelmo.

—¿Eres el líder de estos tipos?

—No precisamente, ese sería Caleb de Termita, quien no está presente en este momento. Yo soy Buthus de Escorpión, un Alto Marciano —hizo una graciosa reverencia, dejando caer su cabello gris sobre sus ojos, mientras sonreía con elegancia.

—Pavlin, necesito que salgas de aquí, este lugar se pondrá peligroso.

—¿Salir? Maestro, no soy tan poderosa...

—Eres mejor que estos tipos, pero no te preocupes, te haré un camino, ve a donde sabes, por favor —nuevamente la ráfaga de aire helado despegó, congelando una línea de enemigos por la que Pavlin corrió con una impresionante velocidad para su edad. Comprendió perfectamente la orden de su maestro, quería que ella protegiera lo más preciado para él.

—¿Quieres pelear afuera? No se ve muy cómodo aquí —Buthus se quitó algo de escarcha y pedazos de Galaxy del cuerpo.

—Escorpión..., ya luché con uno una vez, y no era tonto como tú, ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? El líder de estos tipejos..., ¿Dónde está?

—No es importante. No sé si querrás ponerte tu Cloth, ya que esto se pondrá caliente —el Cosmos de Buthus era inverso al de Hyoga, era ardiente como las llamas del sol, ese que pocas veces brillaba con intensidad en las tierras heladas de Siberia —Te presento mi técnica, también es un fenómeno natural como la tuya... ¡VIENTO SOLAR!

El Valle de los Lamentos, el cual estaba en una profunda caverna de Siberia, estalló como un volcán, derrumbándolo al subsuelo, generando una torre de flamas por sobre las capas de hielo.

"Oh no, es el lugar al que siempre va mi maestro, ¿Qué pasa ahí?" se preguntó Pavlin, al ver a un hombre portando una Galaxy, saliendo de la que fue una firme capa de hielo donde yacía lo más preciado de Hyoga. Ahora era un enorme cráter.

—Comiendo, comiendo... no soy fanático del hielo, prefiero la madera, esta cosa era demasiado fría y no pude encontrarla... aunque ese barco sabía delicioso —se decía Caleb de Termita, grande, robusto y con cara de idiota. Pavlin corrió hacia él, estaba solo, no lo consideró muy peligroso. Tenía el cuerpo empapado, y aunque intentaba que no se notara, temblaba de frío.

—¡Oye tú! ¡Ese lugar es sagrado para mi maestro, aléjate!

—¿Eh? ¿Una niña? Pequeña rata, si no quieres que llame a mi escuadrón Termita, aléjate en dos segundos. Uno...

—No me iré.

—...Dos. Ya pasaron los dos segundos... ¡Qué frío!

—¿No soportas esta temperatura? Qué patético —A Pavlin le pareció bien burlarse del marciano. Se sentía con ventaja por alguna razón.

—¡No te burles de mí ahora! El señor Ionia y el señor Buthus me ordenaron que encontrara esa piedra, pero por más que me sumerjo y como hielo y madera, no puedo hallarlo, ¡No puedo! —la Termita se sujetó la cabeza como si sufriera una migraña.

—¿Quieres contarme todo tu plan, acaso? —Pavlin pensó que ese tipo era definitivamente descerebrado.

—¡Cállate! No creo que tengas un buen sabor, pero no importa ahora... ¡GRAN GULA! —su boca se abrió a un tamaño considerable, y como una aspiradora, empezó a tragarse el aire y atraer a Pavlin hacia él. Pero a ella le habían enseñado a mantener la frialdad en todo momento.

—¡PLUMAS SILVESTRES! —Pavlin había aprendido a generar una especie de dardos de hielo, como las plumas de un pavo real, el animal representado en la Cloth oculta en lo profundo del Valle. No eran muy poderosas, pero serían suficientes, apuntó directamente a los dientes. Logró que se detuviera a la vez que propinarle un agudo dolor de muelas.

—¡Arghh! ¡Miserable, maldita niña miserable! Te llevaré a mi boca, y te escupiré en este océano, te conduciré hasta ese barco y te ataré allí, para buscar esa maldita piedra.

—Oh, tranquilo, hombre. No tienes que buscar, yo la tengo —Buthus llegó con la cola de escorpión de su diadema totalmente congelada, al igual que varias partes de su Galaxy, pero sonreía con gracia, y traía algo en la mano.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde está mi maestro? ¿Qué le hiciste? —exclamó Pavlin, sin poder creer que ese tipo sobreviviera a los ataques de hielo.

—El fuego derrite al hielo, es básico, pequeña señorita. Y además, el imbécil no se puso su Cloth, era un final lógico. Ahora, Caleb, llévate esto por favor. El señor Ionia estará muy complacido.

—¿Qué yo lo lleve? ¿En serio? —la sonrisa de imbécil era algo que le salía muy natural a la termita.

—Sí, considéralo una señal de buena fe... y que me gustaría quemar toda esta zona también... —Buthus le entregó lo que llevaba a su compañero. Era una cruz dorada con joyas incrustadas. Una de ellas destellaba con un brillo poco natural.

—¿Esto?

—Es la Piedra de Rómulo. ¿Curioso, cierto? Pasó por tanto... de Roma a Atlantis, de allí a ese barco, de aquel a alguno de sus pasajeros, y de allí a uno de sus sobrevivientes. Cada vez más reducido.

—Ah, claro —evidentemente se había perdido a la mitad de la reflexión, se rascaba la cabeza—, me voy ahora.

—Quiero entender esto. Se metieron a mi lugar sagrado, invadieron la tumba, el lugar de descanso eterno de mi madre... ¿Y quieren escapar vivos de aquí? —Pavlin estaba segura que esa voz era capaz de congelar un desierto solo con unas letras. Jamás había visto a su maestro tan gélido a la vez que furioso. Llevaba su hermosa Cloth blanca de Cisne puesta, aunque tenía quemaduras en sus brazos y cuello.

—¿Sobreviviste? Digno del hombre que asesinó a su propio...

—¡Silencio! —Hyoga no estaba para discursos. Movió su brazo y un aire frío cruzó los vientos para impactar contra Caleb.

—¡Argh! —su boca se abrió más que al realizar una técnica, una mueca que se mantendría para siempre, congelado en las tierras frías de Siberia. O así sería si Hyoga no lo quebrara en pedazos.

—Ya entiendo... indestructible como un muro de hielo eterno, impasible, frío y poderoso. Pero con sentimientos... —Pavlin se alejó diez pasos esta vez. Sabía que su maestro necesitaría espacio.

—Hombre, tranquilo. Ya no tengo esa cruz..., la acabo de enviar a mis señores mientras te calentabas, jeje..., sin remordimientos, ¿Ok?

Pavlin vio como su maestro levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza, y los unió mientras los vientos se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Su Cosmos ardía como nunca, a pesar del frío que despedía. Nunca había visto aquella técnica, de la que se decía había sido creada por el propio Hyoga manipulando los vientos más gélidos del norte, pero había oído de su poder insuperable.

La Cloth blanca destelló con hielo y nieve, mientras la Aurora Boreal surgía en el cielo nocturno de Siberia Oriental. Era un espectáculo maravilloso, Pavlin sabía que era una señal del destino. Los vientos estaban a favor de esas luces del norte.

El Alto Marciano también levantó los brazos, y encendió su Cosmos.

—Ya veo, lo intentarás otra vez. Muy bien, pero no digas que no te lo advertí. Mi Viento Solar es poderoso, pero nada es más potente que una Tormenta Solar. Este fuego derretirá cualquier polvo de diamantes que hagas.

—Lo que digas. Solo una cosa: Nadie toca a mi madre. Es así de simple.

Los Cosmos chocaron cuando las luces de colores en el cielo alcanzaron su máxima energía electromagnética, y la constelación de la cruz del norte brilló tanto como aquella que le arrebataron al cuello del triste cisne.

—¡TORMENTA SOLAR!

—¡TRUENO AURORA!

Hyoga le había enseñado a Pavlin que había que ser frío e impasible, para lograr la indestructibilidad de los glaciares eternos de Siberia. Pero, tal como el Cisne había aprendido de su propio maestro, Pavlin, quien postulaba para la plateada Cloth de Pavo, sabía ahora que dejar los sentimientos no era tan absoluto como sonaba. Si Buthus yacía como un escorpión congelado a metros de distancia, expulsado por los vientos glaciares, era porque Hyoga había temido por su madre. Era porque el Cisne había derramado una lágrima.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI, AGUIJÓN**

—¡Zánganos D y G, avancen! —ordenó la Obrera, Kamirra, una mujer de gran contextura física, hombros anchos, gruesos músculos y corto cabello rubio.

—No me subestimen. No pasarán por aquí.

Unos cien hombres, divididos en dos grupos, todos con Galaxy que asemejaban abejas, ingresaron a terreno enemigo. Arrasaron con los soldados rasos que había en el camino como si estuvieran hechos de papel, y se acercaron al enorme Reloj de Fuego. Solo una persona los esperaba de pie, apoyada en el inmenso monumento que marcaba las horas con llamas de fuego.

—¿Crees que podrás sola con todos nosotros?

—¡Pobre ingenua!

—¿Es que no saben quién soy? No olviden mi nombre, gusanos irrespetuosos, soy la Santo de Plata Fatal, Ophiucus Shaina, ¡GARRA TRUENO! —Shaina elevó el puño derecho, y de sus largas uñas salieron potentes descargas eléctricas que dejaron rápidamente inservibles a ambos grupos de avanzada dejándolos con serias quemaduras y chipas saliendo de sus cuerpos.

—¡Ja! Qué interesante —Kamirra fue la única que no retrocedió ante el poder de la Santo de Plata, se mantuvo firme en su lugar— disculpa la insolencia de estos zánganos, yo sí sé quién eres. Luchaste contra el mismísimo Poseidón, eres aquella mujer fatal a la que incluso los hombres más poderosos temen.

—Al menos alguien aquí ha estudiado historia. Escucha, rata, no pasarán más allá de este reloj. No importa cuántas letras tenga este ejército de abejas, es imposible que les deje llegar ante el primer Templo.

—Sí, me imagino que harás todo lo posible para detenerme. Soy una simple obrera, pero cuando llegue el Rey, quien nos comanda, no sé si te sentirás tan segura. Por lo pronto, tus soldados son peor basura que los míos, y quedan aún decenas de grupos, así que no te confíes tanto.

—No estoy sola —Shaina sonrió detrás de su máscara.

—¿Qué dices?

—Digo que no soy la única que te podría detener. Comando mi propio equipo, lleno de hombres capaces de derrotar a cada uno de tus zánganos como si aplastaran a una mosca.

—Está hablando de más, Kamirra. No podrá vencernos a los cuatro —dijo otro Obrero, un hombre con mirada desquiciada en sus ojos rojos, y largo cabello negro. Apareció desde la derecha haciéndose paso a golpes, a amigos y enemigos por igual. Miró de arriba abajo a Shaina y rió.

—Incluso si es poderosa, un tema de número es demasiada ventaja para nosotros —un tercero se acercó sigilosamente hacia la contienda, llevaba la misma Galaxy que los otros dos, pero tenía cabello azul, peinado hacia un lado. Era mucho más alto que cualquier marciano presente.

—Haremos espacio al Rey, ¡A un lado! —exclamó una muchacha joven y pequeña con el cabello rojo recogido. Su Galaxy incluía largas garras carmesí.

—No sé quiénes son tus hombres, pero estos son mis compañeros. Vlad, Rudd, Catella y yo somos las Abejas Obreras de Mars, a las órdenes del Rey Anthos de Abeja.

—Basta de hablar, ¡Ataquemos a esa loca! —exclamó Vlad.

—Sí, sería prudente. Dicen que menos de la mitad de los Templos están ocupados, será fácil —indicó Rudd.

—¡Zánganos A, B, C, E, F y H, muévanse desgraciados! —ordenaron ambas obreras.

—Chicos, llegó la hora, no dejen que llegue hasta Athena por ningún motivo, ¿Está claro? —Shaina junto energía eléctrica en su mano. Estaba decidida a atravesar las filas enemigas hasta llegar a Kamirra.

—¡Sí! —respondieron unas voces. Cinco sombras surgieron de entre los montes para atacar distintos flancos.

—Soy el Santo de Bronce Fiel, Unicorn Jabu, la señorita Athena está ocupada, ¡No podrá recibirlos! ¡GALOPE DE UNICORNIO! —Jabu, segundo al mando detrás de Shaina, llegó con su Cloth púrpura, aquella con cuerno incorporado que Jabu usaba a veces para canalizar sus habilidades psíquicas, ahora apilaba rivales a punta de fuertes y veloces patadas. Después de tantas batallas, era capaz de realizar su técnica a la velocidad del sonido sin problemas —Tomaré al tal Vlad, le quitaré esa maldita sonrisa.

—¡Jua jua jua! Gusanos, no son nada para mí, ¡ESTRANGULACIÓN DEL OSO! —Geki agarró a cuatro marcianos y los ahorcó como si estuviesen hechos de mantequilla. No tuvo problemas para poner su fuerza en tantos enemigos a la vez, sus brazos eran máquinas de matar.

—Llegaste Geki —lo saludó Jabu, haciéndose paso entre la polvareda. Los soldados rasos habían vuelto a la batalla también.

—Sí, y pronto tendremos un poco más de ayuda. Athena quiere saber todo sobre nuestro enemigo.

—Interrogar al enemigo, de eso me encargaré yo, Santo de Bronce Venenoso, el hermoso y maravilloso Hydra Ichi.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Catella, atravesando a un soldado en el estómago con el aguijón de su brazo.

—Un payaso —respondió Rudd.

—Insensatos, ¡VENENO SUAVE! —Ichi fue derribado por dos de sus compañeros, impidiendo que recibiera un proyectil de parte de Catella que el muchacho de pelo blanco no percibió.

—¡Nos toca a nosotros!

—Los haremos arder, ¡Ichi, mantente concentrado!

—Soy el Santo de Bronce Silente, Wolf Nachi. Escuchen mi técnica perfecta, ¡AULLIDO DE LOS MUERTOS! —Nachi era capaz de generar ondas de energía a través de pequeños cristales a súper velocidad.

—Y yo el Santo de Bronce Enérgico, ¡Lionet Ban! Déjenme pasar mientras son abrasados por mi fuego, ¡BOMBARDERO DE LEONCILLO! —Ban atropelló a una gran cantidad de enemigos, acercándose cada vez más a Rudd. Nachi lo siguió.

Catella quebró las garras de Ichi con facilidad, pero este sonrió, y las hizo crecer otra vez, enterrándolas en las piernas de la muchacha, mientras aprovechaba de "sentir" las suavidades de su cuerpo. Solo se ganó un poderoso manotazo esta vez.

—Señor Mars. Acaba de llegar la Piedra de Rómulo —le dijo Ionia.

—Muy bien, no hay que perder más tiempo. Ellos fueron encerrados en Roma, así que allí es donde debemos ir.

—Haré los preparativos para nuestra salida...

—Espera, Ionia. Solamente me llevaré a Amor, tú vuelve a Palestra. Necesito que mantengas a los Santos que se hallan allí lejos de la pelea, que los convenzas de que todo está bajo mi control, yo, el Supremo Pope del Santuario —Mars dejó la copa de vino y se levantó. Su yelmo negro estaba sobre la mesa, y el planeta rojo brilló otra vez. Era la señal.

—Así los tendremos de nuestro lado en el futuro a la vez que creen que Athena está segura con nosotros. Muy bien, señor Mars —Ionia desapareció entre las sombras al mismo tiempo que una mujer se asomaba por la puerta.

—Medea, ¿Qué sucede?

—Oí que se llevaría a mi hermano a la batalla. Es muy joven, haga que no se arriesgue mucho, por favor —ella tenía una sonrisa maliciosa que siempre lo puso nervioso y a la defensiva.

—¿Cuál es tu plan, mujer?

—Nada en especial, mi querido esposo. Iré con usted para revivir a los Dioses de la Guerra, y luego regresaré para estar con Edén y Sonia... Oh, pero qué tonta soy, si ella no está aquí... ¿Dije demasiado? —Medea no dejaba de sonreír. Era totalmente distinta a la dulce y amable que se asomaba en Misha cuando se alegraba.

—¡¿Qué dices?!

—¡GARRA TRUENO!

—¡AGUIJÓN CHUPAVIDA!

Ambas guerreras chocaron, una mezcla de electricidad y las sombras del aguijón en el brazo se presentaron al lado del Reloj. Las chispas hacían imposible que los soldados se acercaran.

—Eres muy fuerte, mujer.

—Lo mismo digo, eso no va a evitar que te asesine. Mi aguijón chupa la vida de mis enemigos rápidamente. Ya debes estar sintiendo el cansancio.

—Lo repetiré: ¡No entrarás a territorio del Carnero aunque se me vaya la vida en ello!

Shaina usó el brazo izquierdo para lanzar una descarga eléctrica al suelo. La conducción hizo que subiera por el cuerpo de Kamirra, destruyendo y calcinando sus nervios.

Sin embargo, la fiera mujer Santo perdió mucha energía por culpa del aguijón, cayó pesadamente al suelo, con dificultad para mover las extremidades. Jabu corrió hacia ella, pero fue detenido por Vlad, quien ya tenía varias marcas de patada en su Galaxy. A su vez, la Cloth de Unicornio estaba severamente dañada en sus hombros, y el casco había sido destruido.

—Eres mejor que esos soldados. Pero yo soy un Obrero insaciable, soy alguien que no puede perder.

—Todos pueden perder.

—No es cierto. Yo vivo para matar, y si sigue existiendo gente que pueda morir, entonces yo debo seguir viviendo —Vlad parecía bastante seguro en lo que decía.

—Estás loco.

—Correcto.

Volvieron a chocar sus golpes. La Abeja se movía rápidamente, pero sus puñetazos eran poco precisos, solo trataban de hacer mucho daño. El Unicornio sabía qué hacer. Unas cuantas ondas psíquicas bastarían para desequilibrarlo, y aunque no era precisamente su fuerte, y su Cloth se hacía pedazos progresivamente, logró que Vlad fallara.

—¡Fallé!

—Ya lo noté, buddy. Y te diré algo —conectó una fuerte patada en su mentón— tú también sigues viviendo, tal vez también puedes morir.

—Solo los hermosos sobreviven, tú no estás entre ellos —Ichi había aparecido por la espalda, y penetró su cuello con las garras eternas de la hidra de Lerna. El veneno ya había hecho su efecto, y Vlad cayó muerto.

—¡Cuidado, Ichi, ahhhh! —Jabu gritó de dolor, y voló por los aires junto a su compañero, presas del ataque de las garras de Catella.

—GARRAS DE SANGRE. Atacar por detrás es efectivo solo si cuidan su propia espalda —explicó la muchacha, saboreando el líquido carmesí que había quedado en su arma con la lengua.

"¿Qué clase de batalla es esta? No puedo ver entre tanto polvo, pero parece que el Escuadrón Abeja está dándole problemas al ejército ateniense" —Sonia había llegado a la villa Rodrio, el lugar más cercano al Santuario, llevada por sus doncellas. Con unos binoculares, no quería perder detalle, después de todo, le encantaban las abejas. También los avispones, todos esos insectos con aguijones que podían acertar desde larga distancia. Solo bastaba un golpe, uno solo, y podían matar a otro. Claro, a veces a costa de su vida, pero lo encontraba fascinante de todas maneras.

—Fuerte. Feroz. Veloz. Ustedes tres son muy buenos, pero no pueden derrotarme —le dijo Rudd, con la hombrera del Oso en su inmensa mano. Su Galaxy estaba severamente dañada, como si la hubiesen apretujado, calcinado, y cortado, pero él no parecía sentir dolor, solo algo de agotamiento. Muchos marcianos habían atacado a los tres al mismo tiempo también, pero estaban todos muertos en el suelo.

—Nosotros somos Santos de Athena. No se trata de derrotarte o perder, se trata de que nunca nos demos por vencidos —como un oso salvaje, Geki se puso de pie nuevamente mostrando su amplia sonrisa característica. Una explosión se oyó en las cercanías.

—Los Santos de Athena luchamos por siempre. Nuestras Cloths son dañadas, pero nuestros espíritus siempre están peleando, ¡Vamos a acabar contigo y con ese tal Mars! —gritó Ban, rugiendo como un león. Una segunda explosión se hizo paso entre las filas enemigas.

—Aunque preferiría una batalla justa, y no un cien contra tres. Aún así es difícil acabar con un oso feroz, un león despierto y un lobo astuto —Nachi también se puso de pie y encendió su Cosmos.

Atacaron a la vez, y su enemigo se puso en guardia, pero no pudo contener el poder unido de sus contrincantes. Rudd cayó muerto segundos antes que la seguidilla de explosiones llegara hasta Catella.

—¡Voy a matarlos a todos! Mi Rey no ha llegado aún, es muy extraño, pero lo aprovecharé. Los eliminaré a todos antes que él llegue —gritó la muchacha, desgarrando la carne de una decena de soldados a la vez.

—Ichi, hazte a un lado —le dijo Jabu, percibiendo algo.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Para esquivar su ataque. Y el de ese hombre también —Jabu le lanzó una patada a Ichi para retirarlo del camino, y un cosmos de fuego llegó hasta la última de las abejas obreras.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?!

—FORAJIDO DE LLAMAS!

En el Templo del Carnero Blanco, el Rey del Escuadrón, Anthos de Abeja, un hombre con aspecto feroz, con larga barba y ojos intimidantes llegaba hasta su portón. Las luces de las alas doradas lo esperaban ansiosamente.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII, VALOR**

El primer Templo de los Doce, el comienzo del camino que llega hasta los aposentos de la diosa Athena, en la cúspide de la gran montaña. Las alas radiantes, brillando con luz solar lo esperaban desplegadas.

—¿Eres el hombre que intentará evitar mi avance? —preguntó Anthos. Dirigía un escuadrón de unos cincuenta marcianos rasos.

—Así es.

—No pareces representar un carnero...

—El hombre a cargo del primer Templo no está presente, si quieres puedes dejarle un mensaje —el muchacho castaño sonrió. Siempre mantenía su alegría y optimismo, sin importar cuando difícil se viera la situación.

—¿Y quién eres tú, entonces?

—Soy aquel que rige sobre la Luz, Sagittarius Seiya, un Santo Dorado.

—¿Hay alguien aquí? —preguntó un marciano frente a la majestuosa mansión en las alturas de Jamir, entre las montañas del Tíbet.

—Se dice que aquí vive el único reparador de Cloths -dijo otro.

—Si lo matamos, los Santos se quedarán sin forma de reparar sus corazas. Tendríamos la victoria.

—¡Vuelve aquí! —se oyó una voz desde el interior.

—¡Solo quiero hacer mis construcciones, no me importa la tal Athena ni menos los tipos que están afuera! —le respondió otro, saliendo de la alta torre de seis pisos. Tenía una creciente barba, cabello castaño encrespado, se veía vigoroso y llevaba una Cloth de Plata, el rango medio entre los Santos de Athena. Se detuvo impávido ante el ejército Marciano.

—¡¿Quién eres tú, maldito?!

—El Santo de Plata Constructor, Caelum Micahelangelo. Si no quieren morir, les pediré que se hagan a un lado, no tengo intención ni ganas de luchar.

Por supuesto, los marcianos no tomaron en cuenta la sugerencia y atacaron en horda al joven Santo de Plata.

—Inútiles zánganos, ¡VIVAN, COLOSOS! —Michaelangelo elevó un dedo, y de bajo tierra surgieron unos monstruos hechos de roca, enormes y deformes, parecían tener vida propia. A la orden del Santo, atacaron a la horda con sus manos gigantes, moviéndose sin problema según los gestos de su amo.

—¿Qué son estas cosas? ¡Ahh! —gritó un marciano, cayendo muerto por el puñetazo de uno de los monstruos.

—Son mis Golems. Les advertí que no se acercaran más. A pesar de ser un pésimo maestro, no tienen por qué dañar a...

—¡Michaelangelo! Puedo ser joven, pero decirme "mal maestro" solo por las peticiones que hago, no es muy correcto —un muchacho pelirrojo surgió por la puerta de entrada de la torre. Tenía unos curiosos puntos en la frente en lugar de cejas.

—¡Me pides que detenga mis construcciones!

—Te pido que las uses por el bien, no solo por tu deleite personal. Si piensas tan egoístamente, hasta un lobo podrá devorarte, no quería enseñarte solo a construir, no te entregué mis herramientas para... Ehm... ese Golem de allí tiene manos en lugar de pies —apuntó el muchacho sonriendo sin preocuparse de la matanza que se daba en sus puertas.

—¡No tienen por qué salirme perfectos, ¿ok?! —Michaelangelo no se había movido de su posición inicial desde que invocó a los golem.

—Si pelearas sin egoísmo, es muy posible que lo lograrías, ¿Eh? Cuidado, hombre, puedes chocar —sorprendentemente el maestro de Michaelangelo desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, haciendo que el marciano que se lanzó contra él impactara contra un muro. Apareció con la misma velocidad en lo alto de la torre.

—¡Oye tú! Soy el Comandante de este grupo, ¿eres tú el reparador de Cloths? Si es así, prepárate para tu fin —preguntó el que se veía más fuerte.

—¿Yo? ¡Vaya, qué perspicaz! ¿Saben? Si mi venerado maestro estuviera vivo, los habría eliminado sin contemplaciones desde el momento que los viera por la ventana. A mí, por otro lado, me entretiene que gente tan estúpida venga a una misión suicida a la punta del Himalaya.

—¿Misión suicida?

—Ya estoy harto. Vine a buscar la instrucción del legendario reparador, y he obtenido los conocimientos para crear estos golems, además obtuve la Cloth que yacía aquí y sus herramientas. Eso lo agradezco. Pero alguien tan inmaduro y poco ambicioso no puede ser mi maestro. ¡Me largo de aquí! —Michaelangelo subió en uno de sus golems, y junto a los demás, se alejó por el puente hasta que desapareció de la vista.

—Vaya, en el momento en que alguien le destruya una de esas cosas va a llorar como nunca. En fin, ¡Ustedes! —el muchacho llamó la atención de los hombres de armaduras negras, o al menos los que sobrevivieron a la golpiza.

—¡Tu nombre, bastardo!

—Soy el discípulo del legendario Muu de Aries y el único reparador de Cloths del mundo. Aunque eso ya lo saben, no así mi nombre. Soy el Santo que rige sobre la Reconstrucción, Aries Kiki.

—¡Esperen, no ataquen! Es Aries, una de las doce constelaciones del zodiaco... eso significa que este hombre es... —el Cosmos de Kiki comenzó a incrementarse, brillando con un tono dorado. La mayoría de los marcianos no oyeron la reflexión de su líder y atacaron sin perder el tiempo. Una hermosa Cloth dorada con intimidantes cuernos cubrió instantáneamente el cuerpo del muchacho, haciendo hervir su Cosmos.

—Debo esperar aquí a que vengan aquellos que sufran daños en sus Cloths por orden de Athena. Preferiría no tener otras visitas que no sean los Santos, así que desaparezcan entre las luces de las estrellas en los confines del espacio... **¡****EXTINCI****Ó****N DE LUZ ESTELAR!**

Pocos Altos Marcianos quedaban ya, y eso tranquilizó a Kiki, pero se sentía aburridísimo de quedarse en Jamir, tan solo. Ingresó a la torre de Jamir para conversar con su Cloth de Oro, y pedirles a los dioses que hubiera más Marcianos ingenuos que creyeran que los Santos Dorados eran derrotables.

—No puedo... no puedo creerlo —Anthos estaba estupefacto al ver a las decenas de marcianos masacrados frente al Templo del Carnero Blanco. Solo corrieron ante ese de las alas doradas, surgió una luz y todos cayeron muertos.

—Te lo dije. Un viejo amigo me dejó a cargo de este Templo mientras él cumple su otro deber. ¿Crees que faltaré a la promesa de reemplazarlo y te deje llegar con mi diosa? Yo lo dudo mucho.

—A-ahora entiendo. P-por eso se cuentan esas leyendas sobre este hombre. Es aquel que asesinó a la muerte en los Campos Elíseos, de quien se dice que hasta los dioses le temen, ¡Seiya!

—Veo que ya me he hecho famoso. Aunque ahora que soy un Santo de Oro, parece que mi reputación aumentara, jaja —Seiya rió, pero incluso así Anthos se sentía intimidado.

—N- no importa qué tan poderoso seas, yo soy el mejor Alto Marciano del señor Mars, Anthos de Abeja Reina.

—¿Reina?

—¡Silencio! Toma esto, ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE AGUIJONES! —Anthos extendió los brazos y una lluvia de aguijones rojos salieron de él, en dirección al Santo de Oro. Era una centena de dagas escarlata que se dispersaron y giraban alrededor de Seiya esperando la oportunidad de inyectar su veneno fatal, aunque el japonés estaba de pie tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados —Con que solo uno de estos aguijones llegue a ti, caerás muerto, por eso me llaman el más poderoso de los Altos Marcianos.

—Te lo diré de una vez para que no te sientas mal luego. Puedo percibir a cada una de tus agujas, y adivinar sus movimientos incluso con los ojos cerrados. Mira esto.

Seiya levantó un dedo, y surgió una luz que destruyó todos los aguijones en menos de un segundo. Era la misma luz que había visto antes eliminar a sus compañeros con varios centenares de haces luminosos.

—¿Qué pasa? No entiendo nada...

—Mi golpe a la velocidad de la luz, lo llaman RELAMPAGO ATOMICO. Es la herencia de mi predecesor, Aiolos de Sagitario.

—No te creas tanto. Ya te lo dije, una sola basta para inyectar el veneno. Haré que todas las agujas ataquen al mismo tiempo, y no podrás detenerlas, ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE AGUIJONES!

—De acuerdo, inténtalo, aquí espero —esta vez Seiya no movió ni un músculo, permitió que todas las agujas le llegaran. Anthos rió maliciosamente por unos segundos hasta que vio al recién ascendido Santo de Oro sin ningún rasguño. Sus alas seguían extendidas con actitud amenazadora.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Acaso te moviste a la velocidad de la luz? ¿O quizás tus alas dispersaron mi técnica?

—Insensato. Mi armadura es la legendaria Cloth de Sagitario. Solo una vez fue dañada gravemente, y fue culpa de un dios, ¿Crees que unos aguijones debiluchos podrían atravesar esta coraza? —Seiya encendió su Cosmos y caminó hacia Anthos. Los demás marcianos sobrevivientes se pusieron en el camino, sudando y temblando de miedo.

—Aléjate, o mis zánganos y obreros te destruirán.

—Cobarde, usando a otros para crear tu camino o para bloquear el de tu enemigo, como toda una abeja reina. Si quieres eliminar al contrincante, debes hacerlo tú mismo, es algo que mi maestra, Eagle Marin, me enseñó hace años. La valentía es lo que hace al guerrero, Anthos, ¡METEOROS DE PEGASO!

Una lluvia de estrellas fugaces surgió del puño de Seiya, y a enorme velocidad destruyó a los Marcianos y a su líder. Solo le quedaba esperar que el tal Mars no fuera tan cobarde, ahora era su deber liderar a aquellos que lo vencerían. Eso es lo que hacía un verdadero guerrero.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII, VIDA**

Aquellos que viven en la Tierra suelen considerarlo un mundo de sufrimiento, dolor y tristeza, una zona cruel del universo. Llegar a vivir tantos años en un mundo así era ciertamente deprimente para un gran número de personas, pero no para él.

Así también, la vida misma era neutral hasta que pasaban cosas malas que bajaban el ritmo de la esencia de vida, u ocurrían cosas buenas que creaban euforia, aunque era la minoría de los casos. Pero no para él.

No, para él el mundo era feliz. La vida era perfecta, en eterna alegría, ese era el estado normal de todo lo que constituía el universo, por supuesto con algunas recaídas, pero siempre se regresaba al estado de felicidad.

—Tú..., ¿Quién eres? —le preguntó Catella al creador de la humareda que se presentaba al frente.

—Soy el Santo de Plata Vivaz, mi nombre es... ¡Southern Cross Kazuma! —exclamó el pelirrojo vistiendo su armadura plateada. Tenía una barba espesa bajo la amplia sonrisa.

—¡Kazuma! Llegaste tarde —le dijo Shaina, asistida por Jabu para caminar, ya que aún tenía muchas heridas.

—Hola, jefa, sí... eh... es que ya sabe, la vida de un padre es muy difícil y ajetreada, tuve que hacerlo dormir y... —a pesar de la matanza que ocurría a su alrededor, Kazuma no dejaba de sonreír.

—No me importa.

—Qué carácter...

—¡Tú! Mataste a todo mi escuadrón... —Catella interrumpió y empezó a encender su Cosmos, llena de furia. Jabu y los demás notaron que era mayor al que tenía antes, a pesar de que parecía haber luchado con todo.

—Sí, lo hice. Golpeo tan rápido que lo que toco tiende a quemarse, así que si quieres, ve a darte una refrescada de agua para que no te duela tanto.

—¿Sientes que será fácil? Ingenuo, acabo de sentir a Anthos morir, ¿y sabes? Siempre debe haber una Abeja Reina, por lo que a mí, la única obrera que queda, le será entregado todo ese poder.

Un Cosmos sombrío, lleno de oscuridad, apareció en el aire y penetró la piel de Catella. Geki y Ban intentaron impedirlo, pero fueron repelidos por la renovada fuerza de la marciana, la nueva Alta Marciana de Abeja Reina. Su armadura cubrió más espacio en su cuerpo, y se fortificó, las garras se incrementaron en tamaño y tomaron una forma más puntiaguda.

—¿Te enfadaste? No te preocupes, te calmaré.

—¡GARRAS DE SANGRE!

Kazuma no previó el ataque, fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de protegerse y su Cloth fue rasgada en el pecho. La sangre empezó a correr por su torso y también por las manos ensangrentadas de la marciana.

—Jeje, esto se ve difícil.

—¿por qué te ríes? —preguntó Catella, iracunda, volviendo a atacar.

La carta de Genbu también informaba de un inmenso escuadrón marciano en las afueras de Liverpool, en Inglaterra, el cual no podría controlar solo. Así que antes de ir al Santuario, el Santo de Bronce que rige sobre la nobleza decidió entregar ayuda en ese lugar.

No fue lo que esperaba. Eran decenas de marcianos, no debían ser problema para alguien como su viejo compañero de entrenamiento, pero ahora entendía. Se presentaron como los miembros del Escuadrón Libélula, y eran los únicos capaces del ejército de Mars de atacar por el aire. Había hogares quemándose, árboles caídos, el Big Ben ardiendo, automóviles explotando por el poder de esos hombres cuyas Galaxy tenían dos pares de alas que se movían vibratoriamente, y el japonés oía sin ninguna dificultad.

—Supongo que a Genbu no le gustaban mucho las alturas, así tendría sentido que no se sintiera cómodo en LuShan... —el dragón sonrió. A pesar de no poder verlos, sabía perfectamente la ubicación de sus oponentes. —¡Oigan, ustedes, deténganse! ¿No ven a la gente inocente aquí?

—¿Qué? Nuestras órdenes son preparar la tierra para el nuevo mundo. La Tierra se convertirá en una zona de sacrificios y el señor Mars la necesita limpia —le respondió uno de los marcianos voladores.

—¡Además estás ciego! ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarnos así?

—Este hombre es un Santo noble, ¡Pero sería mejor que no lo hicieran enfurecer! —era una voz que aún se le hacía increíblemente familiar, a pesar de no escucharla desde hace tantos años.

—¿Y tú?

Un par de marcianos descendió a tierra para atacar de más cerca a los dos hombres. El recién llegado, de cabello cobrizo, vestimenta oscura y ojos azules, encendió su Cosmos.

—Mi nombre es Genbu, la tortuga que sostiene la tierra. Y este hombre es el dragón del cielo, ¡Shiryu!

Con técnicas de artes marciales y una velocidad sobrehumana, los viejos amigos se deshicieron de sus contrincantes. Uno de los marcianos, en su intento de huir, atravesó el gran reloj y este cayó pesadamente sobre la autopista. Varios autos comenzaron a estallar con la gente en su interior.

—¡Genbu! Es...

—¡Vamos, Shiryu!

Guiado por la voz de su compañero y un extraño Cosmos, ambos corrieron a salvar a los sobrevivientes. En particular, había dos niñas que Genbu identificó rápidamente como gemelas, una con ojos soñadores de un tono púrpura admiraba embobada las explosiones y a Shiryu, quien corría hacia ella, y la otra intentaba sacar a sus padres del automóvil a punto de explotar, tenía ojos celestes y gentiles. Genbu logró salvarla también, a pesar de sus quejas. Sus padres no sobrevivieron, aunque a la niña que el dragón sostenía no parecía importarle mucho.

—Mi hijo espera en casa. Aunque sea en un féretro, volveré allí —afirmó Kazuma de Cruz del Sur.

—¿En un féretro? ¿Qué acaso no te importa morir? ¿Eres idiota? —indagó Catella, lanzando descargas de energía con sus nuevas garras.

—¿Le temes a la muerte? —Kazuma evitaba golpes fatales como podía, pero la velocidad de la marciana había aumentado cientos de veces con la muerte de Anthos.

—¿Qué dices?

—Yo no lo temo. Al contrario, cuando toque mi puerta la aceptaré con los brazos abiertos. Siempre y cuando sea la mía. Tú te fortaleciste a costa de la vida de otro, y no tienes sentimientos de pena por el fallecido, en cambio yo sacrificaré mi vida si es necesario para que a mi muchacho jamás le pase nada.

—Tú muchacho no sobrevivirá. Nadie lo hará, todos morirán —la muchacha parecía empezar a enloquecer con tanto poder, cosa notoria para Shaina y los demás.

—Te equivocas. Él es un chico valiente, fuerte, salió igual que yo. Entregaré mi vida por él si es necesario... ¡Y creo que aún es innecesario!

Kazuma logró conectar un gancho derecho en el mentón de la muchacha, a quien se le empezó a incendiar la cabeza. Se quitó el casco y apagó a penas el fuego, no podía entender el motivo de ser tocada.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Estás tan loca que golpeas también a lo loco. No eres lo que se diga impredecible cuando no tienes el control de tu propio cuerpo. Dime, ¿Así es como quieres vivir? ¿Con la vida de otro?

—¡Cállate! —Catella embistió a Kazuma y lo arrojó al suelo, pero desde allí, mediante una patada, se la sacó de encima. La Cloth e Cruz del Sur estaba severamente dañada, la piel del hombre tenía cortes profundos que debían tratarse con rapidez. Pero él seguía sonriendo.

A lo lejos, Sonia no perdía detalle de esto junto a sus doncellas.

—Algún día mi hijo lo entenderá. Es una lástima que tú no alcanzaste a hacerlo, aunque te di pistas.

—¿Qué dices?

—Eres poderosa, pero aún siendo más débil puedo vencerte. Tu descontrol y locura llevará a tu destrucción. ¡Te mostraré el significado de vivir! Esta es la... **¡CRUZ DEL SUR ARDIENTE!**

Poniendo los brazos en posición de cruz, Kazuma lanzó un destello en energía que rompió las garras de Catella con precisión de cirujano. Luego, un golpe furibundo del forajido destruyó la Galaxy de la marciana, dejándola impactada en el suelo.

—No puedo entenderlo... —comenzó a sollozar.

—Pobre niña... el significado de la vida no es nada más que el mismo vivir. Para sobrevivir solo hay que tener ganas de vivir por uno mismo, jamás a costa de los demás. Es la única manera de ayudar a otros, brindando la propia existencia a cambio. ¡Je! Dejaré que lo pienses, los Santos estamos muy apurados —Kazuma se volteó y llamó a algunas tropas para atacar a Mars en Roma, pero Catella se levantó repentinamente con intención asesina.

—¡Kazuma!

—¿Qué pasa ahora Jabu? Te regalaré ese sombrero cuando lo encuentre, ya te lo dije.

Catella, sin protección, fue destruida por el poder de los relámpagos en las manos de Shaina de Ofiuco. Como usaba máscara, solo podía adivinarse la expresión de molestia que tenía.

—¡Oh! Gracias jefa, jejeje, casi me golpea. Habría sido doloroso —Kazuma no dejaba de mostrar su alegría habitual.

—Hombre, si algún día te descuidas de nuevo de esta forma, solo hallarás la muerte —le dijo la mujer fatal, volviendo a sostenerse en el hombro de Jabu.

—Es posible. Pero eso ya será una enseñanza para mi muchacho. Soma se convertirá en un gran hombre si evita los descuidos.

—BRAVURA DE LUSHAN!—exclamó Genbu, saltando desde una ventana en un alto edificio para golpear a un marciano. Por efecto de rebote, esa víctima se llevó a varias otras consigo, todos con Galaxy cubriéndolos en su caída, sin evitar la muerte.

—**DRAG****Ó****N ASCENDENTE DE LUSHAN** —Shiryu hizo lo propio, eliminando a varios enemigos desde una azotea con un gancho derecho.

—El viejo Dragón Ascendente, jeje, jamás volví a usarlo. —rió Genbu. Aún quedaban varias tropas en el cielo, que eliminó con la técnica favorita de su compañero—Oye, dragón, necesito que los distraigas un poco. Concéntralos en un solo punto.

—Esto es serio, Genbu, no te rías —contrario a sus palabras, Shiryu también sonreía. Era reencontrarse y luchar con un viejo amigo. Después de dejar a las niñas, acordaron que Shiryu iría a Roma, donde Genbu había encontrado a la mayor cantidad de marcianos concentrados en el mundo, mientras él se deshacía de los que quedaran en el resto del planeta. No tendrían muchas oportunidades como esa.

Shiryu logró, a punta de Dragones Voladores a gran velocidad, juntar a los marcianos. Era la oportunidad de Genbu.

—Esta técnica la desarrollé yo mismo, como tributo a nuestro maestro, Libra Dohko, quien vuela alto en el cielo y las estrellas. No como dragón, ni como tigre, ni como tortuga. Solo un ente, ¡**ASCENCION CELESTIAL DE LUSHAN!** —Genbu lanzó una ráfaga de energía que en ascenso, eliminó a cada uno de los soldados que Shiryu había reunido.

—Genbu, haces demasiado ruido —le dijo mientras contemplaba a los marcianos caer como libélulas muertas.

—Shiryu, quizás algún día le enseñe a tu hijo este método también. Ciego no podrás hacer mucho...


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO IX, DUDAS**

—Athena, gracias por recibirme —le dijo el joven Santo Dorado, poniendo una rodilla en la alfombra roja.

—Sabes que no hay ningún problema, Santo de Oro Salvador, Virgo Fudo —le respondió ella con una sonrisa desde el trono —Dime qué te preocupa.

Fudo abrió sus ojos. Uno de ellos era azul como un cielo calmo, el otro dorado como el brillo de su Cloth de la condena.

—Quería presentar mis excusas. La batalla ya ha comenzado y no he participado —quería ser directo. Había algo en su alma, un problema que necesitaba dejar salir a la luz, algo que le carcomía el espíritu.

—Lo sé. Puedo verlo en tus ojos, Fudo. Eres tan joven, y aún así tienes tantas dudas en tu corazón. ¿Qué te preocupa?

Fudo abrió la boca para contestar. Por unos segundos las palabras no salieron, es como si ella pudiera ver el fondo de su alma, de verdad era alguien admirable, alguien a quien le encantaría seguir para siempre, incluso dar su vida por esa mujer de ojos verdes, pero... sus métodos, el producto de sus batallas, la situación actual de la Tierra...

—Athena. Sabe que he jurado a la causa de los Santos Dorados, la protección del Santuario y toda la vida sobre este planeta. Soy el más joven de entre los cinco que protegen los Doce Templos, y eso de verdad me enorgullece. Pero, me gustaría saber hasta cuándo tendré que cumplir con este trabajo.

—¿Fudo?

—Usted ha dirigido una infinidad de batallas. Muchas vidas se han salvado, los inocentes la han visto como su protectora. La inundación de Poseidón, el Gran Eclipse de Hades... han sucedido muchas catástrofes que usted ha evitado, pero creo que ya no debería haber más. Hace mucho que debieron haberse terminado. Con todo su poder, el mal sigue existiendo en este mundo, y no solo de parte de aquellos que quieren dominarlo, transformarlo o destruirlo, sino de parte de las mismas personas que usted ha salvado.

—¿Dices que también he salvado a los culpables, Fudo? —el rostro de Saori seguía tan tranquilo como siempre. El Santo de la Virgen no podía comprender la falta de preocupación.

—Así es, Athena. En mi país natal, aquí en Grecia... no, en todo el mundo, sigue existiendo el hambre, la pena, el sufrimiento, la tortura, la ira, la lujuria, la vergüenza, la traición, la envidia, la codicia, la ambición, el dolor, y por sobre todo, la muerte no natural. ¿Cómo es posible que permita que el mundo siga funcionando de esa forma? Usted tiene el poder para detener eso, pero no lo utiliza. Hades y Poseidón no son los únicos que merecen la condena, hay muchos que se han salvado sin merecerlo.

Saori se quedó en silencio unos momentos, como si meditara las palabras que saldrían de sus labios sonrosados. Fudo la admiraba por su control de la situación, pero se preguntaba si realmente era la persona que merecía proteger la Tierra. Después de todo, eliminaba al mal externo, pero no parecía preocuparse de los ataques que provenían desde el interior.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer? —preguntó finalmente.

—Me gustaría saber cómo sería un punto de vista diferente. Aquel Mars, nuestro nuevo enemigo, parece tener la intención de limpiar el mundo de aquellos que merecen la condena. Necesito ver con mis propios ojos todos los sectores del pensamiento, cada ideal distinto, solo así podré librarme de las dudas que inundan mi corazón.

—Fudo...

—Jamás revelaré los secretos de Santuario, ni de los Santos. En India conocí al hombre que ahora es receptáculo del poder oscuro del planeta rojo, me gustaría saber cómo desarrollará sus ideas. Según sé, hay un hombre que desde hace mucho debió haberse convertido en el guardián del sexto Templo.

—Tú eres el Santo de Virgo, Fudo, eso no ha cambiado ni cambiará hasta tu muerte. Ese hombre... él siempre le ha tenido más cariño a su Cloth de Bronce y sus cadenas...

Había una aldea entre las montañas de Japón, de la cual se contaba que se creaban los principios de ser un "Santo Ninja", alguien que era capaz de mezclar el arte del ninjutsu con el Cosmos que brindan las constelaciones. Shun se detuvo en el bosque cercano cuando vio al muchacho encender su Cosmos frente a los diez marcianos que espiaban la aldea.

Era un niño, vestía con ropas de ninja, traía kunais en la mano y shuriken en el cinto, pero su Cosmos ardía como si fuera un estudiante para Santo. Shun se preguntó si era correcto que a tan corta edad ya se luchase. Debía detener esta situación cuanto antes.

—Oye, enano, hazte a un lado.

—Es un ninja, jamás podría hacerle algo a un verdadero guerrero. Nosotros somos marcianos del escuadrón Hormiga, nunca podría...

—Estilo Secreto del clan Fuji, ¡AULLIDO DEMOLEDOR DEL LOBO CELESTIAL! —el pequeño ninja usó su Cosmos para golpear al suelo, y un centenar de rocas se desprendió de este para formar una avalancha que cayó sobre los marcianos. Solo la mitad quedó enterrada bajo los escombros, pero los otros se hicieron a un lado a tiempo.

—Vaya, buena técnica.

—¿Cómo te llamas, chico? Yo soy el líder de estos hombres, Caesar de Hormiga Mayor —el que hablaba no se sentía nervioso para nada, se notaba en su tono de voz.

—Soy un ninja del clan Fuji, que se convertirá algún día en un Santo. Mi nombre es Yoshitomi -el muchacho no se sintió amedrentado por la falta de sorpresa de las hormigas, pero sí por la poca efectividad de su técnica.

—¡Un Santo! Vaya, pero si eres un ninja.

—Además, si hacemos lo que venimos a hacer, es probable que mueras sin lograr tu sueño, es una lástima.

—Nadie destruirá los sueños de nadie aquí, ¿está claro?

Yoshitomi, impresionado, se quedó mirando el Cosmos que provenía de Shun, brillaba como la galaxia de Andrómeda en el cielo nocturno, unas cadenas se desplegaban en círculos en el suelo.

—Es... es un Santo de Athena.

—Esperen un momento, esas cadenas... ¡No se les ocurra atacar! —ordenó Caesar, pero ya era tarde, dos de los cinco habían dejado el grupo para vencer a la posible amenaza.

—No me gustaría lastimar a nadie, pero tampoco dejaré que este chico, quien protege este lugar solo, y que tiene sueños sobre proteger el mundo a su manera, sea herido por ustedes —Shun extendió sus cadenas y con ellas pulverizó las Galaxy de ambos atacantes, convirtiéndolos en cadáveres.

—Lo sabía... este hombre... es Andrómeda Shun, un Santo Legendario, el que fue receptáculo del alma de Hades.

—Retírense ahora mismo y no vuelvan a atacar esta aldea ni ninguna otra, o los buscaré personalmente hasta acabar con ustedes.

—¿Qué? Eres un cobarde, ¿no vas a pelear si no atacamos? No hablas en serio —Caesar ganó confianza, su sonrisa maquiavélica se incrementó y desfiguró su rostro. Incluso Yoshitomi presentaba dudas.

—Si eres un Santo... ¿No deberías pelear? ¿Acaso dudas? —preguntó el chico, poniéndose al lado de Shun.

—Hace muchos años dejé las dudas, Yoshitomi. Pero la naturaleza no puede ser cambiada, no me gusta lastimar a nadie, pero si siguen hiriendo a los indefensos o me amenazan de muerte y evitar mi misión, entonces no tendré inconvenientes en convertirme en una amenaza yo mismo... —Shun hizo sonar sus cadenas. A Yoshitomi le pareció un sonido hermoso a la vez que intimidante, los eslabones brillaban ante el cielo nocturno.

—¡Maten a ese cobarde! —Caesar y sus tropas se dispersaron para atacar a Shun desde distintos frentes.

—No te muevas de mi lado, Yoshitomi. ¡Enciéndete, mi Cosmos!

—¡Muere!

—¡CADENA NEBULAR!

Caesar y sus hombres cayeron instantáneamente muertos, atravesados por el poder de la nebulosa de Andrómeda. No podía dejar que las dudas se apoderaran de su cuerpo y mente otra vez como en el pasado. Su destino era ayudar al mundo, fuese como fuese. Y jóvenes como Yoshitomi tenían la misma esperanza, era a ellos a quienes debía mostrarles el camino.

—Athena, ¿Puedo preguntar la razón de su sonrisa? —Fudo se sentía confundido ante la muestra de alegría de Saori. Ella y su Santo Dorado habían salido del Templo y ahora miraban como la pelea en los alrededores del Santuario llegaba a su fin.

—Fudo, tanto el hombre del que hablabas, Shun de Andrómeda, como tu predecesor, Shaka de Virgo, tenían las mismas dudas que tú. Las enfrentaron a su manera, superaron todos los problemas, y se convirtieron en Santos que pasarán a la historia no solo por su poder, sino también por sus ideales. No me sorprende en lo absoluto que aquel que actualmente protege el Templo de la Virgen también tenga esas dudas.

—Athena...

—Dime, Fudo. ¿Qué ves? ¿Qué te llama la atención en este momento en los alrededores, en todo el planeta?

El joven no entendía el motivo de esa pregunta, pero encendió su Cosmos para responder ese cuestionamiento.

Por todos lados había sufrimiento, dolor, muerte, dudas, ira... eso ya lo sabía, era la razón de que fuera con Athena.

—En Estados Unidos, un niño pierde un ojo, unos maleantes se lo arrancaron sin piedad y él genera un gran poder a causa de esto, lo usará para desquitarse. En Inglaterra, una chica siente que un extraño se preocupó más de ella que sus padres, los cuales la abandonaron. También siente envidia de su hermana. En el norte de Europa, un joven vive en la calle después de perder a toda su familia, eran gente acaudalada. Siente ira y deseos de venganza, además de un grave miedo a la muerte. También puedo ver en Japón a un muchacho luchando con marcianos, busca a quien considera su hermano y no lo encuentra. Athena, nada de esto me sorprende, es justo lo que...

—Sigue buscando, Fudo —ella le sonrió, y él volvió a concentrarse. Dolor y sufrimiento era lo que encontraba, hasta que...

—Veo a un hombre acompañado de un viejo amigo. Está a punto de ser padre, y eso lo hace inmensamente feliz a pesar de no poder ver el mundo con sus ojos.

—Shiryu...

—Otro, alguien que ha asesinado a sus seres queridos varias veces sin tener opción, le muestra el camino de las virtudes a una muchacha que perdió todo en la guerra. Ella está aprendiendo.

—Hyoga...

—Veo perfectamente al que está destinado a la Cloth que llevo puesta. Está con el joven valiente que quiere proteger al mundo, acaban de encontrar al muchacho japonés que lucha con marcianos. Ya no tiene dudas en su corazón, a pesar de su amabilidad, lucha por los demás.

—Shun...

—Y a pesar de haber sufrido tantas pérdidas, de haber llorado amargamente, de haber vivido un infierno en carne propia, hay alguien que aún tiene esperanza en un mundo mejor, sin destruir a toda la humanidad con ello.

—¿Lo ves, Fudo? El mundo no es tan malo como parece, aún queda bondad, amabilidad, ternura, amistad, lealtad, esperanza y amor. Sé que aún tienes dudas, por eso permitiré que hagas todo lo posible para despejarlas, ya que confío en que volverás a proteger el sexo Templo algún día. Recuerda que eres joven, y aún eres el Santo de Virgo, nada cambiará eso.

—Pero Athena, el Santo de Leo y el de Capricornio, ellos van a...

—Lo sé.

—Y el de Aries no está presente. Sagitario será el único que pueda... —Fudo comenzaba a dudar seriamente de su decisión, y a temer por la salud de Athena. Además, parecía saber sobre la traición que se asomaba encima.

—Fudo. Yo tengo esperanza. No hay dudas en mi corazón. A pesar de todos los problemas que pueda vivir, siempre queda esperanza, siempre vendrá algo mejor. Lo entenderás algún día, estoy segura...

—¡Tokisada! —exclamó Yoshitomi corriendo hacia su amigo, quien luchaba con varios marcianos a la vez. Era rubio, tenía ojos fríos pero se notaba la decisión en ellos.

—Yoshitomi, te estaba buscando. Y él es...

—Un Santo de Athena. Es...

—¡Andromeda Shun! —gritaron los marcianos, alejándose de Tokisada para huir.

—Los atraparé. ¡Vamos, Tokisada!

—¡Sí!

—¡AULLIDO DE LOS COLMILLOS GEMELOS DE LOBO! —exclamaron ambos a la vez, y en unos segundos aparecieron dos cabezas de lobo gigantes hechas de roca y tierra, que se devoraron a varios de los marcianos en un instante. Shun estaba gratamente sorprendido.

—Así que ese es el poder de los ninjas, pueden manipular elementos como la tierra...

—No pudimos atraparlos a todos.

—¡Maldición, Yoshitomi! No puedo hacerlo todo yo, menos mal que te encontró este tipo, sino estarías perdido.

—¿Qué dices? —Yoshitomi enrojeció de ira.

—No podrás convertirte en Santo si sigues dependiendo de mi —Tokisada tenía una expresión de total frialdad que hizo enfriar incluso al corazón cálido de Shun.

—No peleen, por favor. Buscaré y eliminaré a esos marcianos, pero prométanme que se quedarán aquí y dejarán de pelear —sin esperar respuesta, Shun se fue.

La naturaleza no podía cambiarse, Andrómeda siempre vería el corazón bueno de las personas. Yoshitomi se quedó en su lugar, impresionado por el poder de Shun, pero Tokisada solo se preguntaba si valía la pena ser un Santo si había tipos tan ingenuos como el que llevaba las cadenas. Dudas que solo se podían eliminar de una forma.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO X, DEBER**

No podía entender. A pesar de haber vencido a todos los marcianos que fueron a atacarlo a él y su alumna, sentía que había perdido. En la mano solo sostenía el frío glacial de las heladas tierras de Siberia Oriental, solo aire, un vacío, mientras deseaba que fuera el calor de los recuerdos. La reliquia de su madre, la cruz del norte, le había sido arrebatada por sus enemigos. ¿Por qué?

—Pavlin, ya te lo dije. No me acompañes, será muy peligroso.

—No se preocupe por mi maestro, hay otras cosas más importantes —ella lo notaba: su maestro estaba confundido.

—¿Qué puede ser más importante que la vida, niña?

—Aquellas que se perdieron —respondió. Hacía mucho frío, pero corrían con paso firme, sin cansarse, mientras conversaban. Pronto llegarían al límite con el país vecino.

—Pavlin...

—Maestro, ¿Qué era eso que le quitaron? Sé que no le gusta hablar de su pasado, pero siento que era algo muy importante para usted.

—...

—¿Maestro Hyoga?

—Pavlin, regresa, es una orden. De esa forma podré correr más rápido.

—¿Maestro? Yo...

—Necesito... necesito que cualquiera que se acerque a ese lugar otra vez sea eliminado. Por favor —los ojos glaciales de Hyoga se posaron en ella. Era frío, y no le importaba ser grosero si era algo directo, pero sabía que tenía corazón. Sabía también que era por su bien, así que no quiso volver a tocar el tema, y regresó a cuidar aquel lugar tan preciado.

"Yo... si la cruz que me dio mi madre es culpable para que algo malo ocurra en el mundo... es mi deber terminar personalmente con ello."

En la parte más alta del Santuario, la cima de la más importante colina de Grecia, se hallaba una magnífica estatua de Atenea, establecida allí desde tiempos inmemoriales. En la mano derecha sostenía la pequeña estatua sin cabeza de Nike, la diosa de la victoria, y en la izquierda yacía el escudo del cual se decía, era capaz de repeler a todos los males.

Pero la estatua también contenía otro importante secreto, uno que la diosa hecha carne estaba dispuesta a volver a sacar a la luz. Acompañada de sus más fieles Santos, se acercó a los pies de la monumental construcción.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Saori? —preguntó Seiya de Sagitario, vestido con sus alas doradas.

—Recuerda decirle "Athena", Seiya, eres un Santo de Oro ahora —la corrigió Shaina de Ofiuco, la Santo Fatal.

—¿Creen que no debería? —preguntó Saori, sosteniendo su báculo, una representación abstracta de Nike, tal como la diosa de varias toneladas que observaba el Santuario desde las alturas.

—No es eso, Athena...

—Seiya no cree que sea necesario. Y en realidad, comparto un poco su opinión... —Shaina mantuvo silencio después de decir esas palabras.

—Eres la capitana de todos los Santos de Plata, Bronce, y soldados rasos, Shaina, además de ser mi confidente. Tienes libertad para expresarte —Saori sonrió, y como siempre, el corazón duro de Shaina se suavizó un poco.

—No conocemos el poder bélico real de Mars. Quizás sea tan fuerte como cualquier dios que hayamos enfrentado, o quizás no. Pero siento,... sentimos que basta con nosotros, los Santos, para enfrentarlo. Que vaya usted puede ser muy peligroso.

—Entiendo su preocupación, y la agradezco. Pero, tal como Seiya le dijo a ese marciano, el general del ejército no puede simplemente enviar a la muerte a sus soldados. Si quiere que sus hombres lo sigan, también debe estar preparado para la muerte en el campo de batalla.

—Si cree que es así, Athena, nosotros no tenemos por qué cuestionarla más. La protegeremos aún a costa de nuestras vidas —afirmó Seiya.

—Como siempre, es admirable su valor —Shaina dijo esto, volteando el rostro hacia atrás, como si buscara algo.

—¿Qué pasa, Shaina?

—No es que no me sienta digna ni agradecida de esta oportunidad, es solo que soy una Santo de Plata. ¿No deberían estar los hombres vestidos de oro junto a usted en esta ceremonia? ¿Dónde están?

—Ionia de Capriconio tiene una ocupación importante como director en Palestra, encargado de la preparación de las nuevas generaciones, un lugar en el que prefiero que esté ahora. Mykene de Leo está en el campo enemigo por su propia decisión.

—¿Se ha infiltrado? —preguntó Seiya.

—Él... él tiene libertad de acción —Saori no quería inquietar a sus guerreros— y Fudo de Virgo resuelve sus dudas. No sé cuándo volverá, pero tiene mi permiso. Y como saben, Kiki de Aries se encarga de las reparaciones necesarias en Jamir.

—Athena... ¿Acaso...? —iba a preguntar Shaina, pero Saori se volteó y observó a la inmensa estatua. Se hizo un corte en el brazo con su propio báculo, y la sangre, caliente y carmesí, comenzó a correr por sus dedos.

—¡Sagrada Cloth de Athena, después de tanto tiempo, necesito suplicar tu ayuda! —la estatua comenzó a brillar con un resplandor blanco, puro y celestial —¡Con mi sangre, la de la diosa Athena, te pido que renazcas una vez más para enfrentar al mal y proteger la paz y justicia de este mundo!

Tocó la base del coloso con la mano ensangrentada, y ante la mirada de Seiya y Shaina, la estatua tembló, resplandeció tanto que se confundió con el sol, y después de un ruido ensordecedor, desapareció completamente.

Claro, Seiya había presenciado esta situación anteriormente, aunque seguía sorprendido. Con calma, se acercó a la pequeña reliquia que yacía en el suelo de piedra, tintineando con una luz dorada, y la tomó en sus manos.

—La legendaria Athena Cloth —Shaina tocó la pequeña estatua con sus dedos, y se sintió en paz. Un Cosmos piadoso y cálido surgía de ella.

—Seiya, Shaina, es hora. Iremos a Roma, donde los marcianos se han concentrado, y a donde Mars se dirige en estos momentos.

—Alguien debe quedar a cargo del Santuario, en caso de algún problema, Athena —dijo Seiya.

—Lo sé. No creo que nos ataquen ahora, pero ya pensé en alguien para que se quede en caso de cualquier dificultad.

Y así, los Santos de Athena marcharon a Roma, dejando el Santuario atrás, a cargo de alguien que al enterarse, se sintió muy feliz.

—¡Muy bien soldados rasos del Santuario, quedan a cargo del gran Ichi de Hidra, guardián protector de los Doce Templos, protegeremos el Santuario de toda la fealdad del mundo!

—...

Ichi oyó solo en sus oídos los clamores anunciando su nombre.

"Aquí es. Parece que soy el primero en llegar" —se dijo Hyoga. Estaba en una de las antiguas puertas aurelianas de Roma, las cuales rodeaban la ciudad en todas sus direcciones, la _Porta Appia_, actual _Porta San Sebastian_. No había gente en las calles, ni nadie se asomaba por las ventanas del enorme torreón que era el portal.

Ingresó a la ciudad, y notó a dos marcianos de gran tamaño guardando una de las torres.

—Por aquí se ingresa a territorio marciano, extranjero.

—Si vienes a postular a un cargo de nuestro ejército, necesitamos tus datos ahora mismo.

—No vengo más que a asesinar a Mars, ¿Por dónde tengo que entrar para hacer eso? —preguntó sin cambiar su expresión seria.

Los marcianos se pusieron instantáneamente en guardia con sus largas guadañas, pero antes que las bajaran sobre la cabeza del ruso, notaron que tenían los brazos congelados.

—¿Qué demonios?

—Abríguense. Hará mucho frío —Hyoga pasó entonces tranquilamente entre las dos estatuas de hielo que había creado, e ingresó al centro de Roma.

En un muro al interior de la puerta, Hyoga se quedó mirando una imagen. El Arcángel San Miguel asesinando a un dragón. Una figura de la mitología cristiana en una construcción que protegía al enemigo romano de una diosa griega le parecía una situación casi divertida. Pero además...

"Era la religión de mi madre..."

Avanzó un poco. Sentía Cosmos muy pequeños, débiles, al interior de las casas cercanas, la gente debía estar escondida. También pudo oír el sonido de un arroyo y los ruidos subterráneos de las catacumbas que llevaban a la Basílica San Sebastián. Tampoco era nada difícil sentir la multitud de Cosmos enemigos.

—Estoy totalmente rodeado, no solo por la gente inocente en sus hogares, sino también por marcianos. En todos lados —murmuró Hyoga, llevando una mano al cinto de su Caja de Pandora repentinamente cuando un aire violento cruzó el espacio cercano.

—Así es. Las Puertas aurelianas llevan directamente al Señor Mars y sus Marcianos. Pero, por supuesto, el llegar a conocerlo será muy difícil —dijo una voz desde la oscuridad de la Puerta San Sebastián.

—¿Quién eres?

—Protejo el camino de la _Porta Appia_, la más grande de los caminos que llevan a Roma. Soy el Alto Marciano Druso de Acaro —un hombre enorme, de más de dos metros de altura, fornido y con un largo bigote apareció ante los ojos de Hyoga desde un costado del muro.

—Supongo que para pasar debo vencerte.

—Claro... vencerme, jeje. Ni siquiera podrás dar un paso adelante, Cisne.

—Mi deber es arreglar esto, nadie me detendrá.

La guerra contra Mars acababa de entrar a su fase principal.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO XI, INMOVILIDAD**

—¿Qué pasa? Me siento pesado... —se dijo Hyoga. Sus pies, piernas, brazos, incluso sus dedos parecían de plomo, costaba mucho moverlos.

—Supongo que ya sientes los efectos de mi GAS ACARO. Verás, a tu alrededor he desprendido un gas que se ha mezclado con el humo del ambiente de la _Porta Appia_. Mientras más tiempo pase, más lento y pesado te sentirás, hasta que no puedas moverte, caigas al polvo, y mueras ahí de hambre. Si es que mis hombres no te matan antes, ya que no podrás defenderte.

—¿Y me explicas todo esto porque...?

—Para romper tus esperanzas. Llegaste aquí diciendo que debes arreglar esta situación, que no te detendrían, como si fuera tu responsabilidad... no soporto que alguien tenga tanta convicción en una meta sin percatarse del camino que debe seguir. Tú, Santo, quedarás en el camino, tratarás de arrastrarte hacia la meta, pero jamás lograrás llegar.

—Así que... esa es tu forma de pelear. Dejas que tus gases hagan el trabajo en vez de ti. Lo lamento, pero alguien tan cobarde no puede vencer al Cisne Hyoga, ¡Cygnus Cloth! —Hyoga arrojó la Caja de Pandora con fuerza hacia arriba, y de esta salió la reluciente armadura que había dormido en los glaciares de Siberia desde la Era de hielo. Sin embargo...

—¡Ah! —Hyoga cayó de rodillas apenas se puso su armadura. Estaba pesada, como si llevara toneladas de metal repartidas en su cuerpo.

—Qué tonto, solo pusiste más peso encima. El Gas Ácaro te deja más susceptible a la masa, aumenta la gravedad de atracción de tu cuerpo al centro de la Tierra. Solo provocaste que te mueras más rápido.

—Esta Cloth... fue bañada en sangre de Athena, y me ha acompañado en miles de batallas. Su peso no debería sentirse, al contrario, tendría que estar ligera, conectada a mí a nivel cósmico... —Hyoga se sentía vencido. Pero era muy pronto para que algo así sucediera, apenas había llagado al campo de batalla principal, y de todos, era el más responsable de la situación.

Sí. Él no sabía que tramaban con la reliquia que le dio su madre, pero si causaba más muertes, si causaba un caos en el mundo, jamás se lo podría perdonar. La joya que brillaba en esa cruz dorada era importante para ellos, tenía algún significado oculto, y era su responsabilidad mantenerlo de esa forma, escondido de Mars.

Encendió su brillante Cosmos, blanco como las nevadas y los cristales en las tierras heladas de Rusia.

La cadena con punta redonda se movió inquieta apenas su dueño ingresó a la enorme fortificación al sur de Roma. Tenía macizas torres, altos muros que daban a las calles donde los marcianos llevaban los cuerpos de aquellos inocentes que habían asesinado a una inmensa pirámide de piedra que se hallaba a un costado, similar a las que podían visitarse en Egipto. El ver a esos cadáveres a los que no había podido salvar, hizo hervir la sangre del joven, y movió la cadena con punta triangular.

—¿Qué es este Cosmos?

—¡Miren allí!

—¡CADENA NEBULAR!

Con agilidad y precisión, Shun ordenó a su cadena que eliminara a todos los marcianos sin tocar ningún cabello de los muertos. Entre los cuerpos sin vida de los habitantes de esa ciudad, había niños, mujeres y hombres que quizás habían luchado para defenderse, pero realmente no habían tenido éxito y murieron sacrificados en honor al tal Mars.

Las pirámides eran usadas como tumbas en el antiguo Egipto, y ahora usarían aquella construcción al lado de la Puerta San Paolo para enterrarlos allí. Ya no estaban en la antigüedad, esas personas habían sido asesinadas y merecían ser enterradas junto a sus seres queridos.

Shun dejó correr unas lágrimas por sus suaves mejillas cuando tocó la mano de un niño con el cuello roto. ¿Por qué los enemigos hacían eso? ¿Por qué había gente que creía que debía construirse un nuevo mundo sobre la tumba de otro? Ese niño ya no tendría las respuestas, solo era una víctima más.

—¿Por qué lloras? Les hacíamos un favor a estas personas, y tú te pones triste por ellos. Pobres héroes... —murmuró una voz desde la Pirámide.

—¿Quién está ahí? —la cadena defensiva de Shun se inquietó aún más, deseosa de ser liberada y eliminar a los enemigos.

Un marciano surgió de la entrada a la pirámide, caminando elegantemente entre los cuerpos de los marcianos y los humanos sin una pizca de remordimiento. Tenía un semblante sereno, un cuerpo delgado, alto y sombrío, con largo cabello negro que cubría sus ojos, y que asemejaba la capa de la muerte, ondeando desde su espalda.

—Soy el guardián de la Puerta San Paolo, la _Porta Ostiense_, y el sepulturero de las almas heroicas llevadas a la Pirámide de Cestio. Alto Marciano, Azrael de Ciempiés —su voz era melancólica, lenta y profunda, tanto que hizo estremecer al corazón cálido de Shun de miedo apenas la oyó.

—¿Un sepulturero? Estas personas no merecían ser asesinadas de esta forma tan cruel, ni menos ser enterradas lejos de sus seres queridos.

—Esta pirámide será el lugar de descanso para todos, no es necesario enterrarlos con otros, ya que todos llegarán aquí en algún punto. Es un honor ser el enterrador de almas tan maravillosas y valientes, sobre las que se creará el nuevo mundo de Mars.

—¡Qué palabras tan absurdas y frías! ¡Esta gente fue asesinada, sus cuellos fueron torcidos, sus corazones atravesados!

—Se dice que el Santo de Andrómeda es el más puro sobre la faz de la Tierra, la única alma que el Rey de las Tinieblas podía poseer. Será un honor acompañarte a tu sitio de descanso.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo puedes levantarte si a estas alturas ya tus piernas no deberían soportarte? —Druso estaba impávido viendo a su enemigo levantarse con el Cosmos encendido. Sus ojos gélidos intimidaron incluso al enorme marciano. También comenzó a temblar de frío.

—Ya te dije que tengo una responsabilidad. Soy el Cisne, tengo un cuerpo tan invencible como los muros eternos de Siberia, jamás podrás demoler mi alma. Y aunque no pueda ver el gas entre esta polvareda, cometiste el error de indicarme su existencia.

—¡Hace frío! ¡Qué frío tan infernal! Este es imposible, mi cuerpo se está quedando inmóvil... —los pies y manos de Druso se detuvieron, y sus piernas comenzaban a tambalearse.

—¿Lo sientes? El aire helado generado por mi Cosmos está congelando las partículas de tu Gas Ácaro, ya afectándote. No podrás moverte, y terminarás congelado mordiendo el polvo.

—¡No entiendo! No es solo su determinación, este hombre... parece no tener corazón. Solo alguien con alma de hielo podría generar un cosmos tan helado... ¡Siento que mis huesos se están congelando! ¡Nooo!

Druso corrió hacia Hyoga y comenzó a repartir puñetazos frenéticamente contra su impávido oponente, sus manos eran inmensas, podían agarrar al cisne sin problemas entre sus dedos, pero no podía alcanzarlo. Cada vez se movía más lentamente, a pesar de que Hyoga también era afectado por el gas.

—¡Maldición, deja de moverte! —Druso lanzó una patada que Hyoga esquivó con gracia, con los ojos cerrados, como si danzara sobre el suelo de la _Porta Appia_ dejándose llevar por la música de los cisnes.

—Te haces cada vez más lento...

—¡Tú también, maldición! Se supone que a estas alturas no deberías mover ni siquiera tu cuello.

—Los ácaros dejan gases que pueden causar una gran alergia, pero no es fatal, solo esperabas que me muriera de hambre, o por los golpes de los soldados. Si sé que no moriré, entonces nada me impedirá seguir luchando.

—¿Qué te lleva a pelear tan... rígidamente...? —Druso se tambaleó, y cayó de rodillas al suelo, cubierto por escarcha.

—A diferencia de ti, mi hielo es fatal, mi poder de congelación, después de tanas batallas, podría crear un nuevo Río Cocytos. Me siento muy débil, no lo niego, pero seguiré luchando y levantándome para detener lo que, quizás, será mi culpa. Además... ¿Crees que alguien que ha vivido entre los muros eternos por tantos años, soportando las tormentas de nieve más frías y demoledoras podría sucumbir ante un simple humo?

—¡Mi humo sigue haciendo efecto, Cisne! En algún momento dejarás de moverte, no podrás soportar ni siquiera el peso de tu armadura helada... —Druso se levantó otra vez a pesar del hielo encima, y se arrojó sobre Hyoga como un bólido de Cosmos.

—Silencio. Escucha muy bien este sonido, marciano, el de los cristales helados de Siberia congelando cada partícula de materia, deteniendo los movimientos, creando muros indestructibles. ¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES!

Hyoga arrojó un potente rayo de hielo, nieve y cristales, tan fríos como su mirada, encima de Druso de Ácaro. Su cuerpo ya no pudo más, los huesos de destrozaron, y la Galaxy se convirtió en pequeñas partículas de diamantes.

—Dijiste que no sería capaz de dar un paso más allá, que romperías mis esperanzas. Pero tú no fuiste capaz de llegar ante mí, solo me moví unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para evitar tus golpes. No importa quién se ponga en mi camino, detendré los planes de Mars. Me ocuparé de mi carga.

Hyoga salió de la Puerta San Sebastián, caminando muy lentamente. Los gases de los ácaros perduran, y siguen dañando el cuerpo, tal como ellos han soportado los hielos desde los primeros días de la humanidad.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO XII, ALMA**

—¡Movimiento Cuatro!—exclamó Azrael. Se arrojó hacia Shun con el puño derecho en alto, y la pierna izquierda dispuesta.

Shun se protegió con el brazo izquierdo, bloqueó la patada con una rodilla, y lanzó la cadena triangular. Fue esquivada por el marciano con el "Movimiento Trece", una pirueta hacia atrás aprovechando de patear los fantásticos eslabones de la cadena.

—¡¿Qué diablos...?!

—¿Te sorprenden mis movimientos? Movimiento Cuarenta y Dos —murmuró el sepulturero sin cambiar su expresión fría. Pateó el suelo con fuerza, una roca surgió del suelo y golpeó a Shun en la barbilla.

—Eres muy rápido, aunque no fue tan potente... —Shun se limpió la sangre del mentón y miró a su oponente. Le incomodaba de sobremanera su expresión serena y su voz melancólica.

—Fue el cuarenta y dos, no tenía que serlo.

—¿Qué dices?

—Mi maestro, el Alto Marciano Cimeries, me enseñó este arte. Tengo cien tipos de movimientos, tal como las patas de un ciempiés. Ya has conocido tres, pero todos aquellos que he llevado a su sitio eterno de descanso han logrado llegar hasta, máximo, los diez movimientos. ¿Cuántos lograrás soportar tú, Andrómeda? —preguntó el marciano, cuyo cabello asemejaba a una capa negra que se movía como la muerte que acompañaba.

—Debe haber un patrón, tendré que descubrirlo... ¿pero si no lo hay? Pueden ser totalmente impredecibles sus cien técnicas —pensó Shun.

—Movimiento Cien —Azrael desapareció frente a los ojos de Shun. La cadena redonda indicó su posición, siempre inquieta, pero fue tarde.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! —el ciempiés atravesó la espalda de Shun con sus largas uñas, haciendo que este cayera de bruces inmediatamente, sangrando profusamente de la herida.

—Eso es por si crees que hay un patrón. Te lo diré, el número de mi técnica no implica mayor poder, dificultad ni precisión. Solo son cien técnicas distintas al azar ¡Mira, Movimiento Sesentaisiete! —Azrael generó una esfera de Cosmos entre sus manos, la hizo crecer de tamaño y aplastó a Shun con ella.

—¡Ahhh! Es como una bola de plomo machacando mis huesos...

—Deja de luchar. Ve con esta gente a un lugar de descanso mágico, digno de un Santo de tu calidad. La Pirámide de Cestio te espera, Andrómeda, déjame acompañarte hasta allá.

—No puedo rendirme, ¡No lo haré! —Shun se levantó y ordenó a su cadena atacar.

—Movimiento Veintiuno —Ciempiés agarró la cadena con la mano izquierda, y con la derecha le dio un golpe que la cortó en dos, ante la sorpresa de Shun.

—¡Mi cadena! —Shun fue golpeado por los eslabones que salieron volando con el ataque. Era inútil, imposible predecir esos movimientos.

—Movimiento Dos —con la mano cerca de su rostro, envió una ola de Cosmos que impactó de lleno al bondadoso Santo, y lo arrojó al interior de un edificio cercano —Con ese van siete movimientos, Andrómeda.

Aún estaba en pie el _Castillo Sant'Angel_o, pero en cada techo de su inmensidad, en cada ventana rodeando el mausoleo, incluso en el _Passetto_ que conectaba con el Vaticano, había al menos diez marcianos. En total, los sentidos perceptivos del dragón lograban rastrear unos cien, en su mínimo.

"Desde Vaticano y el mausoleo pueden controlar fácilmente el mundo. Supuse bien, entonces. Aquí está mi camino." —se dijo.

La armadura de tonos esmeraldas, la Cloth de la que se decía era bañada por aguas que caían desde la luna, cubrió el cuerpo de Shiryu. Pronto sería padre, no permitiría que su hijo viniera al mundo en medio de un caos, así que corrió no solo con su energía. Podía sentir que sus piernas eran movidas por la dulce Shunrei, y también por el hijo que se avecinaba.

—¡Miren, alguien viene!

—¿Señor Mars?

—¡Él no vendría corriendo así, idiota!

—¡Es el dragón!

—Este mausoleo será un lugar de descanso apropiado..., incluso para ustedes, marcianos —les dijo el hombre cuyas vendas cubrían los ojos. Estaba de pie sin problemas sobre el brazo de la estatua del Arcángel San Miguel, en la cima del castillo.

—¡Movimiento Treintaidós!

—¡Ahhh! —exclamó Shun. Su cabeza fue pateada y aplastada contra los escombros por la fuerza del Alto Marciano.

—¡Movimiento Noventaicinco!

—¡Uhh! —luego, Shun fue agarrado, levantado y golpeado en el estómago potentemente.

—Con ese van nueve ataques, Andrómeda. Por favor, no te resistas, deja que te lleve al mundo de la muerte con mi próximo ataque. Nadie ha pasado de recibir diez movimientos, así que si no quieres sufrir más, permite que te acompañe a la Pirámide de Cestio.

—¡No moriré aún! —Shun se sentía mareado e inútil, aún no había hecho nada de daño en su enemigo, y a las espaldas del marciano, sus comparsas llevaban los cadáveres de los inocentes romanos al interior del cementerio.

—¿Por qué? Piénsalo bien, Andrómeda, le estarías haciendo un favor a innumerables personas.

—¿Qué sandeces...?

—La energía de las almas, los fuegos fatuos, son consumidas en esa pirámide y llevadas al centro de Roma, al mismísimo Señor Mars. Con esa energía reunida, él podrá crear un nuevo mundo, sin enfermedades ni guerras, solo paz, salud y alegría, en un planeta solo gobernado por quien quiere lo mejor para nosotros.

—¡Esa gente fue asesinada! —Shun comenzó a desesperarse por la quietud de su oponente.

—Eso fue porque no pudieron entender el plan de nuestro Señor. Después de muertos, vivirán como almas en un paraíso, yo mismo velaré por ellos, y solo así comprenderán la necesidad del mundo mejor —su voz no parecía exaltarse jamás, pero se notaba que en otras circunstancias podría emocionarse con su propio discurso— Y cuando a las personas que nos sigan les toque la hora de su muerte, yo seré el que los guíe por el buen camino. Los convertiré en ángeles guardianes que protegerán a los que queden en la Tierra.

—¿Dices que crees poder ver almas?

—No lo creo, lo sé. En este mismo momento, las almas de los valientes que ves aquí inmóviles me llenan de vítores y gloria. ¿Sabes qué significa?

—¡Estás demente! —Shun lanzó la cadena redonda que le quedaba al imperturbable Azrael, pero éste la agarró entre sus dedos con rapidez.

—Significa que comprendieron, Andrómeda. Ellos ya se dieron cuenta de la verdad, aprendieron el significado de su propio deceso, no entiendo por qué tú no —el marciano cortó en dos la cadena defensiva, y encendió su Cosmos.

—¿Qué haces?

—Después de tu muerte entenderás la verdad, Santo de la Pureza. Mi Movimiento Uno: FATUO SERENO.

De nada más que aire salieron cientos de pequeños rastros de Cosmos. Shun pudo notar que ardían, como si fueran los fuegos fatuos, de los cuales se dicen que son almas que surgen del cuerpo después de morir, y que llevan a los viajeros vivos a un destino fatal, para hacerles compañía.

Danzaron en el aire, y se acercaron rítmicamente para rodear a Shun. Éste ni siquiera intentó quitárselos de encima, ya que si era verdad esa leyenda, eso significaría que esas llamas resplandecientes eran las almas de los inocentes cuyos cuerpos llevaban a su lugar de descanso.

—¿Ves como bailan, Andrómeda? Están felices, gozan de la compañía que les brindo, y del futuro maravilloso que su sacrificio les dará a los vivos.

—Me siento... débil...

—Es porque intentan convencerte, Andrómeda, a veces se necesita la fuerza para presionar a alguien, es algo lamentable. Como dije, nadie pasa de los diez movimientos, pero me gustaría que el décimo fuera para ti algo placentero, suave, sin dolor. El Fatuo Sereno te llevará tranquilamente al Reino de la Muerte, y te prometo que velaré por ti.

—Seiya... Shiryu, Hyoga... señorita Saori... hermano... ¿cómo puedo pelear aquí? ¿Cómo puedo luchar contra estas almas que no tuvieron la culpa de estar en este lugar? Han muerto, no puedo hacer nada por ellos, y quieren llevarme a un lugar de descanso. ¡Díganme, por favor!

Shun tambaleó y cayó de rodillas. Las llamas doradas brillaban y seguían bailando a su alrededor, como si lo invitaran a retroceder.

—Eres muy puro, Andrómeda. Por más que crezcas y madures, nada cambiará tu inocencia —escuchó decir a Azrael de Ciempiés.

—¿Acaso... debo deshacerme de estas almas? Hermano, has vuelto de la muerte tantas veces... ¿viste alguna vez a alguien que festejara su fallecimiento? ¿Los muertos desean la felicidad de los vivos protegiéndolos? Quizás Mars tenga razón en todo esto, quizás debo convertirme en un guardián para su mundo...

Un Cosmos agresivo se manifestó en el aire. Azrael miró hacia los lados, pero no vio a nadie, aunque sabía que era observado. No dejo de mover las manos, como un director de orquesta moviendo a las flamas danzantes, pero los dedos temblaban y comenzó a sentir un calor muy molesto. Shun cayó al suelo, debilitado, pero antes de tocar el polvo, sintió ese ardor. Ese fuego celestial que siempre sentía que lo reanimaba, le daba esperanzas.

"¿Tendré que protegerte a ti después de mi muerte, hermano?"

Shun movió tiernamente su dedo, y tocó una de las llamas. Se deshizo en un instante, y el humo se devolvió en dirección al ciempiés, quien aún miraba hacia los lados, inquieto ante la posible amenaza, el dueño de ese Cosmos agresivo que cubría la _Porta Ostiense_.

—¿Quién está ahí, con un demonio? ¡Muéstrate! —lejos de su calma habitual, Azrael estaba sudando, y con los ojos desorbitados buscaba algún intruso, pero solo encontró a sus compañeros marcianos.

—Quizás... quizás es una de esas almas que salieron... de los que asesinaste, ¿no era que podías... verlas, Azrael? —una voz cálida surgió del cuerpo en el suelo, pero acompañado de un Cosmos vigoroso.

—¿Eh? ¿Sigues vivo? —trató de recuperar su seriedad habitual, pero sus ojos no recuperaron la melancolía. Era una mirada visiblemente afectada —Eres el alma más pura de la tierra, por eso deseaba acompañarte, sería un honor. Pero parece que también eres el alma más terca, eres el primero en aguantar diez movimientos, ¿por qué sigues resistiéndote ante lo inevitable?

—Azrael... —Shun se levantó con dificultades, sujetando fuertemente las cadenas cortadas en sus manos. Su voz contenía un tono poco común.

—¿Eres tan egoísta que no quieres ayudar a los vivos después de muertos? ¿No entiendes que el señor Mars me dio el poder de guiarlos a todos ustedes después de matarlos, para que se unan a sus familiares y amigos caídos? ¡No necesitas vengar a los muertos, Andrómeda!

—Tienes razón, los muertos no quieren venganza, pero no quieren ver morir a los vivos. Solo quieren su felicidad...

—Supongo que contigo se necesitará más que diez. Tengo noventa movimientos más, pero ninguno es tan suave como aquel al cual te resististe tan estúpidamente...

—Adelante —Shun miraba el suelo, y su Cosmos ardía. Sin embargo, el aura agresiva que Azrael había captado antes no se había alejado, y lo mantenía muy alerta. Obviamente no provenía de Andrómeda, había que terminar rápidamente con la situación.

—¡Este es violento, lo siento, Movimiento diecisiete! —en un parpadeo, el marciano desapareció, y la sombra de su cabello surgió a espaldas de Shun. Lo tomó del cuello por detrás, le arqueó la columna, y dirigió un rodillazo a un punto delicado.

Con velocidad, Shun movió el brazo hacia atrás, y detuvo la rodilla de su oponente sin inconvenientes. Cuando el ciempiés intentó alejarse, se dio cuenta que la fuerza de Shun era intensa, no parecía desear dejarlo ir.

—¿Qué? ¡Esa fuerza! No parece provenir de alguien tan...

—Inocente. Sí, te oí. Dicen que los locos hablan más cuando creen estar solos, y definitivamente los muertos no te están acompañando —el Santo se giró y con un gran impulso hizo volar por los aires al marciano, aunque logró caer de pie sobre un árbol.

—¿Y esto? No entiendo... —murmuró Azrael. Sonrió por primera vez, generó una esfera de energía entre sus manos, y la lanzó a Shun, seguida de varias otras de distintos tamaños —¡Movimiento Veintitrés!

El hombre se cubrió con los brazos, y una gran humareda se formó cuando las esferas de aura oscura impactaron contra el objetivo. Sin embargo, el Cosmos de Shun no se había apagado, y su silueta aún se distinguía de pie entre el polvo. Finalmente perdió la compostura.

—¡No te resistas, déjate llevar! ¡Movimientos Cinco, Quince, Treintiséis, Ochenta y Nueve, Noventa! —Azrael saltó, y golpeó velozmente con varias tácticas y técnicas distintas a su contrincante en medio del humo. Patadas, giros, ganchos, energía de disparo, usó un gran arsenal contra Shun.

El Cosmos agresivo pareció palpitar, y detuvo al ciempiés. Estaba cubriendo todo alrededor, y lucía iracundo. Azrael encendió su Cosmos e invocó nuevamente a sus fuegos fatuos, sujetándolos en la mano para atacar al extraño que lo molestaba.

—Se acerca... ¿Quién eres, qué quieres? ¡Maldito cobarde, lo seguiré golpeando aunque intentes evitarlo! ¡Mira, Movimiento Setenta y siete, ERUPCIÓN FATUA! —como si estuvieran hechos de goma, aglutinó todas las llamas brillantes en su mano, las aplastó, y las disparó como un potente cañón en dirección a la sombra que seguía de pie cerca de él.

La explosión lanzó varios metros a los marcianos y los cadáveres que cargaban, aplastándolos entre escombros. Algunos inocentes serían difíciles, tal vez imposibles de encontrar y sepultar en dignas condiciones, en particular un grupo de niños cuyos cuerpos no aguantarían tantas piedras encima. Una saeta de fuego, ardiente e iracunda, surgió como gatillada por este caos, y cruzó el aire en dirección al ciempiés, quien miraba en dirección contraria. La percibió a instantes de ser perforado por ella, pero una mano cubierta de una coraza púrpura lo salvó.

—Shun...

—¿Saori? —el hombre de alas doradas puso la mano sobre el hombro de su diosa, mientras caminaban.

—No es nada, Seiya, lo siento. Es solo... que siento que podemos ganar esta batalla. Nadie permitirá que haya muertes en vano.

—No puede ser...

—Llamarme inocente cuando crees que las almas te veneran... sinceramente me parece patético —Shun estaba de pie, magullado en varias partes del cuerpo, y con la Cloth dañada. Tenía la mano levantada, perforada y severamente quemada por la flecha de fuego que intentaba matar a Azrael desde atrás de Andrómeda.

—¿Qué diablos hiciste? ¿Acaso...? —Recuperó rápidamente la mirada fría y calculadora, a pesar de que el Cosmos extraño seguía rondando —¿Acaso aceptaste finalmente que sea tu guía?

No recibió respuesta. Con una expresión de seguridad poco usual, mezclado con la ira de la situación que se había llevado a cabo en la pirámide, Shun volteó el rostro y miró en dirección a un punto fijo a lo lejos, en lo alto de un edificio. Un cosmos ardiente se vislumbraba allí, Azrael logró verlo unos segundos, con expresión triunfante.

—No es necesario... nunca más... —murmuró Shun, tenía un tono de voz firme y una mirada furiosa que provocó la vaporización del Cosmos agresivo. El aire volvió a la normalidad.

—¿Y ese quién era? Parecía querer salvarte, ¿Por qué no lo permitiste? ¿Tanto quieres ser parte de mi comunidad de valientes alm...? —no pudo terminar su frase. Una cadena se materializó alrededor de su cabeza cubriendo específicamente la boca para que no pudiera hablar.

—¿Tu comunidad de almas? Mataste a esta gente, no sabían y nunca sabrán de lo que es capaz Mars, son almas que solo desean que sus seres queridos, que el resto de la humanidad, no sufra el mismo destino que ellos. Muchos de ellos... no tenían conciencia... y tú los asesinaste, no importa cuáles son tus ideas perturbadas sobre las almas, lo cierto es ¡Que mataste niños, demente! —Shun soltó a Azrael, y la punta de la cadena triangular lo golpeó directamente entre los ojos, lanzándolo con una fuerza fenomenal varios metros lejos, dejando un rastro de sangre en el camino.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? Nadie resiste más de diez movimientos...

—Tener tantos movimientos específicos es inútil, ya que ninguno puede ser determinante en la pelea contra un Santo. Mi cadena tiene dos funciones, proteger a los inocentes con una, y destruir el mal con la otra. Es todo lo que se necesita, ¿entiendes?

—Tu cadena... yo la corté en pedazos —Azrael vio a la cadena del brazo izquierdo dar vueltas interminables alrededor del cuerpo de Shun, protegiéndolo como un muro giratorio de hierro. Sobre su cabeza, logró distinguir el aro en la punta.

—¿Tus fuegos fatuos son las almas de los valientes héroes que despedazaste? ¡No es así, son parte de tu propio Cosmos que usas para tus ideas desquiciadas! No entiendo como pude dudar unos momentos, incluso pensé en seguirte... supongo que tenías razón en que la naturaleza no se puede cambiar. Siempre veré algo bueno en las personas, no importan los actos que hagan... pero tú eres una excepción, alguien en quien no encuentro ni una pizca de bondad —Shun tenía su Cosmos ardiendo furiosamente, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban delicadamente cerrados y su semblante era triste, pero firme.

—Perdiste la oportunidad de formar parte de algo glorioso, Andrómeda. No te guiaré más que al Reino de la Muerte... —sus ojos estaban fijos en las cadenas reconstruidas de la nebulosa, y Shun se percató de esto.

—Te lo explicaré... tus llamas no son almas, nunca lo han sido. Pero cada eslabón de mis cadenas está llevado por cada muerto que hay aquí. Los vi, aún veo las caritas de esos niños..., los tengo en mi mente, en mi corazón, y me llenan de Cosmos. Sus almas son eternas, igual que mis cadenas, por eso nunca podrás romperlas.

—¡Movimiento Setentaitrés! ¡FUNERAL FATUO! —miles de llamas luminosas surgieron del suelo, y cubrieron la visión de Shun. Parecía una lluvia de fuego que cubría el espacio, e impedían que encontrara con sus ojos al enemigo, aunque sabía que se movía.

—Esto lo confirma. No puedo encontrar tu ubicación con la vista, y tampoco rastreando tú Cosmos, ya que cada una de estas llamas son parte de él.

—Estas almas te llevarán a la fuerza Andrómeda, y dolerá mucho. Arderás entre ellas, y no podrás encontrar mi ubicación, ya que no seré tu guía. No me busques Santo, es una lástima que no pueda cuidar al más puro de la Tierra.

Las flamas doradas cayeron como lluvia de meteoritos sobre Shun, pero la velocidad de la cadena redonda aumentó y dejó de distinguirse.

—Movimiento defensivo, _¡__DEFENSA GIRATORIA__!_

Se decía que la cadena de Andrómeda era una maravilla del mundo, nada era más impresionante. Eso quedó en evidencia con cada llama que se quedaba atorada entre los eslabones del muro defensivo que Shun puso a su alrededor.

—¡Andrómeda!

—Mi cadena se adapta a todos los ataques del enemigo, sin excepción. Tus supuestos fuegos fatuos ya no son problema para ella... Y aunque no me gusta hacerlo, debo terminar esto. Por esta gente inocente que implora un destino diferente para los vivos, por esos niños que jamás supieron lo que los golpeó... ¡Te encontraré! Con los eslabones que recorren incluso varios años luz... Movimiento ofensivo, ¡ONDA TRUENO!

Haciendo figuras en zig-zag, la cadena se transformó en un rayo, y a gran velocidad surcó el cielo dejando destellos de electricidad, rugiendo entre los fuegos de Cosmos. Las cien patas del monstruo eran difíciles de cortar una por una, y eran individualmente peligrosas, pero si se quemaban a la vez, la situación podía cambiar. La cadena atravesó a la velocidad del relámpago varias veces a Azrael, haciendo que su falsa visión y sus llamas se apagaran de una vez.

Shun estaba seguro. Su deber sería destruir los escombros cuando la batalla terminara. Esos muertos debían descansar en paz, solo así se alegrarían y tendrían esperanza de que los vivos, como el Santo más puro de la Tierra, continuaran su camino, sin rendirse jamás.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO XIII, VISIÓN**

"Me siento... débil... ese ácaro me..." —Hyoga de Cisne caminaba por las calles de Roma con lentitud. Druso de Ácaro, el enemigo que había enfrentado, aún daba lucha desde el más allá.

A su alrededor yacían decenas de estatuas de hielo. A pesar de la debilidad, Hyoga estaba decidido a cumplir su misión, y venció a cada marciano que osó mirarlo. No necesitaba preguntar la localización de Mars, solo seguía el sendero con más enemigos que vencer.

Sin embargo, cerca del muro interior, el frío cisne descendió con las plumas cansadas, y cayó al polvo sin poder agitar las alas para emprender nuevamente el vuelo. Hyoga estaba inconsciente.

—¡Muere, dragón ciego! —gritaron los marcianos, subiendo al Castillo, y Shiryu los esperó pacientemente.

—¡DRAGÓN ASCENDENTE DE LUSHAN!

Con un puñetazo en dirección al cielo, los marcianos cayeron como moscas sobre las calles romanas. Algunos más saltaron sobre el mausoleo, y Shiryu se metió a un combate físico con todos ellos a la vez. Sus patadas, sus puñetazos, sus ágiles y veloces movimientos eran impecables, precisos, potentes. Quizás llevados por el pensamiento de que siendo ciego sería más fácil de derrotar, los marcianos lo enfrentaron sin temor, pero cometieron el error de subestimar al dragón.

"No tengo dificultades en luchar sin ver. El Cosmos nace del corazón..."

Su antebrazo derecho empezó a sangrar, y el dolor surgió poco después, agudo y constante. No había sentido el ataque venir, ya que combatía con los marcianos, pero tampoco pudo reconocer su procedencia.

Había decenas de enemigos aún a los pies del castillo, y aunque no podía verlos, sabía que ninguno de ellos había sido el que le provocó la herida. Confirmó su teoría cuando oyó el silbido de una ráfaga, y el dolor aumentó junto a la hemorragia en el muslo izquierdo. Shiryu lanzó una exclamación.

"No puedes ver, dragón. Pero por otro lado, mi vista es perfecta", dijo la mujer sentada sobre la piedra.

—Jejeje, estás en problemas, Santo —dijo uno de los marcianos saltando sobre el techo y acercándose a Shiryu. Levantó el puño para golpearle la cara por el lado izquierdo, y el dragón lo presintió. Levantó el brazo para protegerse, pero rápidamente descendió, impulsado por el proyectil que dio en el hombro, atravesó la armadura, y lo hizo estremecer nuevamente de dolor. Shiryu fue golpeado por su contrincante.

—¡Maldición! ¿Quién de estos tipos es el que me ataca?

—Pobrecito...

—Jamás sabrá qué lo golpeó.

—¡A un lado, que viene otro! —anunció un marciano. Shiryu trató de detener el ataque, pero la velocidad del mismo lo superó. Impactó directamente contra su estómago, y los marcianos aprovecharon de atacarlo a toda velocidad, y en el instante en que hizo ademán de levantarse, se alejaron.

—Son un montón de cobardes... —murmuró Shiryu, poco antes de utilizar su velocidad y vencer a los marcianos que tenía más cerca, tratando de evitar los embates de su misterioso atacante, pero ni siquiera moviéndose lo logró. Uno de los ojos de dragón en el brazo derecho de Shiryu se reventó, y el valiente Santo cayó del mausoleo a tierra. Los marcianos aprovecharon el instante para pisotearlo a montones.

"Eres patético. Podría atravesarte el corazón de una sola vez, pero te torturaré, en nombre de cada uno de mis hombres a los que eliminaste. Y te juro, por el señor Mars, que lo disfrutaré." Susurró lo último con una sonrisa siniestra, cargó, y volvió a disparar.

—¿Hay ya rastros de mi hija? —preguntó asomándose por la ventana. Su Galaxy relucía con el brillo del fuego ante él, los hogares incinerados a su paso.

—No, mi señor. El escuadrón espía fue al Santuario a investigar mientras nuestro ejército luchaba con los Santos, pero éste fue destruido, y los espías tuvieron que retroceder —informó Mykene. Lucía su majestuosa Cloth dorada, aquella vestida por hombres valientes y temerarios en el pasado, leones que nunca han sido olvidados.

—¿Dices que todas las abejas fueron destruidas?—un toque de ira se dejó notar en su voz a través del yelmo negro.

—Sí. Tal como le había advertido, no son solo los Santos de Plata y Bronce, o el número de sus soldados. Tienen de su lado a un Santo casi invencible, aquel que luchó con los dioses y los venció —Su semblante era serio e imperturbable a pesar de las malas noticias.

—Pegasus Seiya...

—Sí, mi señor, aunque ahora se hace llamar Sagittarius Seiya. Es un Santo Dorado el que lidera a su ejército junto a Athena hacia nuestra ubicación.

—Y los esperaremos, Mykene. No esperaba que las abejas fueran vencidas tan rápidamente, pero de nuestro lado tenemos a dos hombres vestidos de luz solar como Seiya.

—¿Habla del Santo de la Virgen? Él tiene dudas, mi señor, nunca podríamos confiar en que no nos traicione.

—Lo conocí cuando era joven, mi fiel león. Se disiparán todas sus dudas a nuestro favor en el campo de batalla.

Bebió un trago de la copa que sostenía entre sus manos.

—¿Qué hay de Lady Sonia?

—No hay de qué preocuparse. Es mi hija, aunque sea una niña, es imposible que sea asesinada por otro ser humano. Ella y Edén serán los pilares del nuevo mundo que deseo crear.

—Lady Medea no piensa así de la señorita Sonia...

—No seas irrespetuoso, Mykene. Es mi mujer.

—Lo siento mucho, señor Mars.

—Como sea, ni siquiera ella podría deshacerse de Sonia. Edén será el rey del nuevo mundo, y ella su principal comandante, la líder invencible del ejército. Solo podría ser vencida por otra Sonia, nadie más, ¿Entendiste, mi fiel león? —su tono ahora mostraba amenaza, no daba espacio a cuestionamiento.

—Sí, señor.

—Entonces reúnete con Amor y los demás. Athena y Seiya se acercan, puedo sentirlo. Démosles la bienvenida que merecen.

—¡Sí!

—¡Ahhhhhh! —la garganta sangraba sin parar, y su voz se apagó en un grito. La manzana de Adán fue gravemente dañada por el proyectil invisible, y Shiryu recibió el pago por no evitarlo con más ataques de los marcianos.

—¡Muere dragón!

—Tranquilo hombre... ¿no lo ves? No son puntos vitales. Este tipo será torturado, y debemos atenernos a esa orden.

—Como quiera la señora. ¡Sufre, dragón! —una patada del más alto de los presentes envió a Shiryu a dar contra el portón del _Castillo Sant'Angelo_.

—¿Una mujer? No puedo percibirla... ¿Qué acaso no está aquí, cómo es posible? Pero no importa lo que hagas... —con esfuerzo envidiable, Shiryu apoyó la espalda en el portón y levantó el brazo izquierdo. El escudo del que se decía era indestructible se presentó como un muro de hierro frente a los marcianos.

—¿Usarás ese pequeño escudo? Jaja...

—Dragón imbécil, ¿Crees que puedes defenderte con ese escudo? Pueden golpearte en cualquier parte del cuerpo que esté lejos.

—...Jamás me rendiré —Shiryu encendió su Cosmos. Era tranquilo como aguas en calma, esperaba pacientemente la acción enemiga.

"Movimiento inteligente, no hay duda de eso. Te apoyas en el portón para no recibir ataques por la espalda, y estás predispuesto a que te ataque en un lugar distinto a la posición del escudo, por ejemplo, en las piernas, como si temiera a eso que llevas en el brazo, pero dime, ¿Cómo evitarás que destruya esa pieza inútil de metal, dragón? ¡¿Cómo?!"

Oyó la ráfaga silbar con el viento, se dirigía hacia él. ¿Las piernas? ¿Las rodillas? ¿El cuello o la cabeza? No. Iba directamente hacia el escudo. Algunos marcianos rieron en el momento en que la legendaria coraza sufriera un daño del tamaño de un aguijón, un disparo que atravesó la protección y pasó a través del brazo y del cuerpo, muy cerca del corazón.

Ni siquiera gritó, solo se desplomó en el suelo arrastrándose por el portón que quedó manchado del color escarlata. Los marcianos atacaron nuevamente, golpeándolo varias veces en el cuerpo, sin que pudiera defenderse.

—¡Jaja! ¿Vieron eso?

—Se destrozó como si fuera papel, ¡Toma, toma maldito dragón!

—¿Oyeron la leyenda? Se decía que nada podía romper ese escudo...

—Obviamente la señora sí... ¡A un lado, se está levantando otra vez!

Sin hacer caso a los comentarios de sus matones, el dragón surgió nuevamente, y se puso en pie, apoyándose contra el portón manchado de sangre. La hemorragia se derramaba también en otras partes de su cuerpo, la venda de sus ojos había caído, pero mantenía su semblante sereno y volvió a levantar el escudo dañado.

—Este tipo es idiota...

—Sí, su más potente protección falló.

—Esta vez la señora lo rematará, estoy seguro.

—Ni siquiera pudiendo ver habría evitado su derrota.

—Arde... Cosmos... —susurró Shiryu con la garganta rota haciendo caso omiso otra vez.

"¿Se volvió a levantar? Muy tenaz debo decirlo, pero también estúpido. Esta vez no habrá tortura. Esta vez lo mataré, atravesaré el legendario escudo del dragón, su brazo, su peto, su piel, músculos y huesos, reventaré su corazón, y no volverá a rugir" La mujer llevaba una coraza negra con largas y delgadas alas de libélula en su espalda. En su brazo derecho tenía un cañón pequeño, muy delgado, que hizo apuntar a larga distancia. Sin dejar su posición relajada, sentada sobre la puerta, sonrió y disparó una última vez. "BALA SILENCIOSA".

Nuevamente el rugir del viento, esta vez Shiryu inclinó el escudo en la dirección de ataque. Su Cosmos comenzó a arder y se arremolinó en la redonda coraza casi indestructible.

—¡Ahí viene! —anunció el mismo marciano de las veces anteriores.

—Esta vez sí se muere —dijo otro.

—¡Viene a toda potencia! —exclamó un tercero.

—REFLEJO DE AGUAS EN CALMA... —murmuró el dragón. Una explosión calló sus palabras, y la puerta del castillo San Ángelo se derrumbó sobre él, así como la sangre plasmada en la madera.

—Maldición. No puedo ver su cadáver, ¿Cómo es posible que un ejército tan grande no pueda encontrarlo? ¡Qué inútiles! —maldijo la mujer, de pie sobre la _Porta Flaminia_, a varios kilómetros del _Castillo Sant'Angelo_. Era un muro de tres puertas, muy adornado cerca de las calles de Roma —Tengo tres objetivos posibles más, uno está inconsciente gracias a Druso, otro camina por las calles romanas al otro lado de la ciudad, sería un buen blanco, pero ese otro... aquel de cosmos de fuego que corre entre las filas enemigas como si fueran moscas...

—Veo que te divertiste bastante, Hayha, la francotiradora. ¿Acaso les tenías tanto cariño a tus tropas? —interrumpió una voz melodiosa, cuyo dueño apareció sentado cerca de ella, también sobre la llamada Puerta del Poppolo.

—¿Qué es lo quieres? El ser nuestro comandante no te hace dueño de burlarte de nosotros, niño.

—¿Niño? ¡Qué ofensa, por los dioses del destino cruel! Eres solo dos años mayor que yo... —el muchacho rubio hizo un gesto melodramático tapando su rostro con la mano.

—Pero actúas como uno. Al menos ya te pusiste tu Galaxy, como corresponde, Comandante Marciano, Amor de Avispón.

—La batalla se avecina. ¿Te imaginas si luchara sin esto puesto? Sería muy doloroso, no alcanzaría a disfrutarlo... —su armadura era negra con detalles rojos, cuatro hombreras y una larga falda.

—¡Dime qué quieres!

—No te enfades tanto. Ese hombre, Dragon Shiryu, destruyó a tus tropas Libélula en Inglaterra junto a su amigo. Y por eso, llevada por la ira y deseos de venganza, tu corazón pide el de su asesino, destrozado por tus balas silenciosas, y su escudo inmortal que trató de oponerse a ti. ¡Qué escena tan dramática, que clímax tan sangriento!

—No es venganza, idiota. Comando a mis tropas, él las destruyó, me quedé sin ejército propio. Él debía pagar por eso, es tan simple como suena —se acomodó el cabello rojo detrás de la oreja, y volvió a sentarse cobre la piedra del techo de la Puerta.

—¡Y él, ciego gracias a la ayuda de Relogho, contra ti, cuya mirada es capaz de distinguir una aguja a cien kilómetros de distancia! Qué oposición, ¡Qué conflicto más poético!

—¡Ya cállate!

—Bueno, bueno... pero podrías haber destrozado su cabeza desde el principio con esa última bala, la más potente. ¿Querías torturarlo?

—Se lo merecía, ahora ya está casi terminado. Solo falta que encuentren su cuerpo —clavó los ojos negros en algún punto en el horizonte.

—Ya veo..., y dime, después de eso... —Amor se sentó y se acomodó al lado de la muchacha, sonriendo traviesamente, mirándola fijamente —...podríamos pasear por esta Tierra, hay muchos lugares hermosos que te encantarían, teatros impresionantes en cada rincón. ¿Te gustaría?

—Preferiría una operación cerebral. Estamos en guerra, Amor, ¿Qué te hace pensar que querría salir contigo?

—No es cosa de pensar, es cosa de hechos. Jamás me han rechazado, ni nunca lo harán, así que, ¿te gustaría? Porque... pero... ¡Oh, la acción sigue! ¿Es que no avisan que comenzó la siguiente escena? Ya no se puede encontrar personal decente al parecer, viene la escena trágica...

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —esta vez sí miró fijamente a Amor, quien se levantó sonriente. Luego, sintió un Cosmos acercándose a toda velocidad, y vio la explosión de la calle. Un sismo la hizo tambalear de su posición mientras Amor no perdía detalle de la sombra que surgió de entre los escombros del subsuelo.

—De eso, preciosa dama. Comienza el acto Dos de tu propia obra.

—¡¿Tú?! —exclamó la Alto Marciano Hayha de Libélula, al ver al Santo Noble, Shiryu de Dragón, frente a ella. Sangraba desde varios puntos, se ceguera le impedía distinguir a sus enemigos, su escudo estaba dañado, pero su Cosmos ardía con vitalidad, sin temor.

—Bajo Roma está lleno de túneles. Fueron muy útiles...

—¿Cómo es posible? Te había asesinado, estoy segura, yo... ¿Cómo me encontraste? —la mujer cargó el cañón de su brazo con un Cosmos oscuro, lleno de ira y venganza.

—Entiendo perfectamente la situación, Hayha. Este hombre es audaz, ha tenido miles de batallas sangrientas, y las ha superado. Recibió el primer disparo a propósito para encontrar tu ubicación según la dirección del impacto, usando el Castillo como punto cero —explicó sonriente Amor.

—¿Qué? Pero... mi ataque de todas formas debió haber...

—Te lo diré. Usé una técnica que aumenta el poder de mi escudo, haciendo armonía con mi propio Cosmos. Cubrí totalmente mi cuerpo a partir del escudo del dragón, quedándome quieto como las aguas de un estanque. Detuve tu golpe, destruí el suelo, y llegué hasta aquí.

—Como dije, audaz...

—Pero no quiero matar a una mujer, así que por favor, desiste y vete de aquí, este será un combate violento.

—¡Silencio! A corta distancia puedo matarte de igual forma que de lejos, mi escopeta puede funcionar como ametralladora si es necesario.

—¿Quieres que te cubra, preciosa?

—¡BALAS VOCIFERANTES! —Hayha hizo caso omiso de su compañero, y disparó un centenar de balas por segundo de su cañón, todas hechas de Cosmos que se dispersaron sobre Shiryu. Pero éste jamás se atemorizó, y las esquivó con facilidad pasando a través de ella sin recibir un solo daño —¿Qué demonios pasa?

—He luchado con Santos de Oro que se mueven a la velocidad de la luz. Desde el principio pude esquivar tus ataques, pero tus compañeros me lo impedían. Te lo advertí, ahora recibe el poder del dragón...

—¡Miserable, muérete así como mis hombres! —ella aumentó la velocidad de sus disparos, pero Shiryu seguía acercándose con movimientos rápidos.

—Hicieron cosas imperdonables. No puedo verlos, pero no necesito mis ojos para ver y destruir el mal, a diferencia de ti que dependes de ellos para disparar y dar órdenes tan cobardes.

—El clímax llega en tres, dos... —murmuró Amor.

—¡DRAGÓN ASCENDENTE DE LUSHAN!

Con un solo golpe, Shiryu destruyó el cañón de la mujer, así como sus ojos y vida que ocupaba desde tras bambalinas. Finalmente acabó con todas las libélulas, y tanto el _Passeto_, como el _Castillo Sant'Angelo_, y ahora la _Porta Flaminia_, habían quedado libres de marcianos.

Amor aplaudió afablemente con una sonrisa alegre y vivaz el asesinato de su compañera.

—¿Qué haces?

—Fue un sorprendente acto, dragón, me alegra haber estado en primera fila —respondió el muchacho.

—No me agradó matarla, fue solo mi deber, y un acto de defensa. Pero tú... pareces haberlo disfrutado.

—Algo así, sí. Aunque no voy a luchar contigo ahora, Santo Noble, nos veremos más adelante, en el acto principal de esta obra. Solo sigan estos caminos, crucen las Puertas de Roma, y nos encontrarán. Por favor, no lleguen tarde, las entradas se están agotando.

Con esas palabras, Amor desapareció, su presencia se desvaneció para los sentidos de Shiryu. Estaba gravemente dañado, pero debía seguir adelante. No importaba si lo atacaban desde lejos, o si lo observaban aunque no pudiera hacer lo mismo. La única visión que importaba, era la del futuro. Aquel que debía evitar se volviera un caos, con los ojos del corazón, con el poder del Cosmos de los Santos de Athena.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO XIV, ATADURAS**

—¡Hyoga! —exclamó el muchacho de ojos esmeralda, al ver el cuerpo en el suelo, manchado de sangre y heridas, cubierto de un suave y casi invisible gas de color negro.

Lo sacudió y tambaleó, gritando su nombre, hasta que el hombre glacial abrió dificultosamente los ojos, observó los de su amigo, su compañero de armas, aquel que temía dañar a sus oponentes y no mostraba su verdadero poder. Era alguien temible, pero su rostro era suave y delicado, no parecía ser capaz de hacer daño a una mosca.

—Shun... sigue adelante, déjame aquí.

—No puedo hacer eso, Hyoga. No sé qué te pasó, pero no puedo llamarme Santo si cualquiera sea la circunstancia, te dejo a tu muerte.

—No moriré, Shun. Tengo una misión que cumplir aquí, así que no importa lo que me pase, no moriré.

—Pero Hyoga... —Shun vio en los ojos de su amigo el destello de la convicción y decisión, pero aún así no se sentía seguro de dejarlo solo.

—Una vez me salvaste la vida, usando tu Cosmos para revivirme como haría un gran hombre, un justo compañero, incluso a costa de casi perder tu vida después, y dejando de lado tu camino, te retrasé. Pero esta vez, no necesito eso, podré salir de esto sin ayuda de nadie, debo hacerlo sin que nadie me estorbe en mi misión. Así que Shun, ¡Vete de aquí, ya, no seré tu retraso!

—Qué palabras tan frías para un Santo —cerca de ellos, un Cosmos se arremolinaba como un torbellino de oscuridad.

—¿Quién está ahí? —Shun alejó la mirada de su compañero, y la puso en aquellos marcianos que se ubicaban a lo largo del gran monte iluminado por el sol del ocaso. Su Cosmos era como un tornado, violento y caótico.

—¿Quién? La pregunta debería ser "Quiénes".

—Somos los marcianos encargados del monte _Aventinus_.

—Nuestro territorio se expande hasta la _Porta Capena_, una de las puertas sevillanas, el segundo nivel después de las puertas aurelianas.

—En este caso, este es el camino que une dos de ellas, la _Porta Ostiene_ y la _Porta Appia_.

—¿Qué... qué diablos son ustedes? —preguntó Shun, haciendo caso omiso a las explicaciones geográficas que le entregaban. Todos sus contrincantes se acercaron al unísono, bajando por el monte Aventino con perfecta sincronía. Eran unos veinte aproximadamente, todos idénticos. Encorvados, cabello blanco, yelmo con seis ojos, largos brazos y grandes manos.

—Soy Ragno de Araña —dijo uno, el que estaba más cerca.

—Y yo también —le siguió otro. Pronto, esta frase se repitió a lo largo del espacio arremolinado de Cosmos oscuro.

—Todos somos arañas. Andrómeda, deja a ese sujeto, porque queremos disfrutar de una buena pelea con el asesino de marcianos.

—¿Asesino de marcianos? De qué está... —sin embargo, el corazón de Shun empezó a palpitar nervioso. Algo le hizo daño en sus emociones, aunque no sabía qué.

—Shun, acaba con esos hombres, son demasiados, mira sus manos. Están manchadas de sangre, debes evitar que sigan matando a más gente inocente —le dijo Hyoga desde el suelo, volviendo a caer inconsciente.

—¡Hyoga! —cuando Shun puso su mano sobre la espalda del cisne, la quitó rápidamente. Estaba fría, más helada que cualquier glaciar. Pronto notó una capa de aire helado expandiéndose por su cuerpo.

—¡Vamos, Andrómeda! —el que lo llamó reía, y lamió el líquido escarlata, la vida que se derramaba de sus dedos negros. Shun se levantó, miró una última vez a Hyoga, y corrió hacia sus adversarios llevado por la ira.

—¡Muévanse, aquí viene! —ordenó uno de los hombres Araña, y rápidamente todos se dispersaron, corriendo en diferentes direcciones. Shun no entendía lo que sucedía, decían que querían enfrentarlo, pero ahora huían. Se adentraron entre los frondosos árboles del Aventinus, ocultándose a plena luz solar. No iba a permitirlo, y su cadena tenía la misma intención.

—¡No los dejes escapar, cadena de la nebulosa! —un trueno rugió, y la cadena con punta de triángulo recorrió el aire y se transformó en un veloz relámpago, que impactó en pocos segundos con una araña. La aplastó contra un árbol brutalmente, aunque eso solo provocó risas entre sus hermanos que aún se escondían y huían.

La _Porta Maggiore_. Fue la principal de la primera línea de defensa de Roma, los muros aurelianos. Es la Puerta Mayor.

El hombre que supera cualquier dificultad con sus alas celestiales escolta a la muchacha cuyo destino contiene el peso de la paz, tanto como el de la guerra, en la vida de la humanidad. Ingresan al portón de dos entradas con decisión y valor, nada puede evitar que cumplan su misión.

—Saori, ¿estás segura de tu decisión?

—Ya te dije que sí, Seiya. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados en el Santuario mientras mis hombres luchan sin cesar.

—Entiendo. Espera, hay unos marcianos aquí, deja que los saque de encima —Seiya levantó el dedo y destruyó unas rocas que ocultaban a los diez marcianos con un resplandor incandescente.

—¡Un momento, es Athena!

—Es nuestra oportunidad...

—¡Mátenla ahora! El señor Mars estará...

—No lo deberían haber mencionado —Seiya, a la velocidad de la luz, se deshizo de sus contrincantes sin ninguna dificultad con diversos haces luminosos. Ni siquiera derramó una gota de sudor —¿Saori?

—Shaina, Kazuma y los demás entraron por la _Porta Nomentana_ hace ya un rato. Hyoga y Shun están cerca, pero siento que el Cosmos frío se debilita. Shiryu está al otro lado de la ciudad, herido. Y también...

—Todos nos encontraremos al centro, Saori, no te preocupes. Mars será derrotado, protegeremos al mundo y restauraremos la paz... ¡Pero qué diablos! Otra vez te estoy llamando Saori, es decir, le estoy llamando... ¡Ah! —Seiya se revolvió el cabello con una expresión de molestia, mientras la diosa sonreía.

—Que la diosa de la guerra, la protectora del planeta, haya llegado solo con una escolta es algo sorprendente. No sé si es digno y valiente, o una decisión tremendamente idiota.

—¿Tú eres quien protege este lugar? —preguntó Seiya dando un paso adelante. Saori seguía tranquila, a pesar de que el enemigo no era visible.

—Soy el Alto Marciano de Fásmido, mi nombre es Phasmos —se oyó. Seiya solo veía los árboles, las hojas meciéndose con el viento, el humo del fuego por los hogares destruidos, era incluso capaz de distinguir las partículas de agua en el ambiente, pero no conseguía ver a su contrincante.

—Un fásmido, el llamado insecto palo, al que también dicen "fantasma", ten cuidado Seiya —le advirtió Saori sosteniendo firmemente su báculo dorado, aunque sin intención de moverse.

—Tranquila Sa... Athena. No le temo a los fantasmas.

Shun solo había logrado acabar con seis de las arañas, pero las otras habían escapado. Las persiguió con ayuda de la cadena, hasta que su carrera lo llevó a la _Porta Capena_, la que decían era parte del territorio de los arácnidos. Un enorme obelisco se erguía, con la punta hacia el cielo, cerca de la puerta.

—Bienvenido a la _Porta Capena_, Andrómeda.

—Lo que ves allí es el Obelisco de Aksum.

—Fue una construcción de los etíopes, que se trajo a Roma como trofeo de guerra. Es curioso...

—¿Andrómeda era etíope también, cierto?

—Yacerá en este lugar también entonces. Prepárate, asesino de marcianos —Shun escuchó las voces de los marcianos que lo observaban desde varios puntos lejanos entre sí, alrededor de la plaza. Fue paciente hasta que volvieron a llamarlo "asesino de marcianos".

—¿Por qué me llaman así?

—Se dice que eres el hombre más puro de la Tierra, pero también eres un temible asesino, ¡HILOS DE OSCURIDAD!

Shun lanzó una exclamación, pero no pudo detener las ataduras que lo amarraron, unos hilos oscuros alrededor de su cuerpo. El que lo atacó se acercó desde detrás del obelisco.

—Tú también serás nuestro trofeo de guerra, Andrómeda, tal como el Obelisco —el segundo marciano que se acercó también lanzó sus redes de telaraña negra para atar a Shun, impidiendo que usara sus cadenas.

—¡Muere, asesino de marcianos! —varios otros enemigos, todos con armaduras de araña, lanzaron sus redes para inmovilizar al Santo, y a la vez que lo asfixiaban, lo arrojaron hacia el Obelisco.

—Dejen... de llamarme... así... —Shun a duras penas podía respirar, los hilos negros lo ahogaban y destrozaban su cuello. También rompían la piel y los huesos en las piernas, rodillas, brazos, incluso los dedos.

—Te contaremos esto, Andrómeda.

—Los Altos Marcianos son doce, al igual que la élite de su ejército ateniense —comenzó a explicar uno que salió de la ventana de una casa, con las manos manchadas de sangre inocente y fresca.

—Acris de Saltamonte, Azrael de Ciempiés fueron dos de ellos. Tú los mataste con tus cadenas.

—Eso sin contar a algunos de los mejores marcianos, como Caesar de Hormiga Mayor y Adros de Grillo.

—Son bastantes para un hombre que se dice "Puro".

—Yo no... ellos... —Shun se lamentó. No quiso asesinar a nadie, pero debía defender y ayudar a los inocentes. El problema es que no sabía que había asesinado a tantos marcianos ya, en tan poco tiempo.

—¡Silencio!

—¡Ah! —Las hombreras de Shun se trisaron, comenzaron a destrozarse, mientras Shun tenía su garganta siendo asfixiada hasta el límite humano, ni siquiera le salía la voz.

—Aparte de los dos que venciste, también Relogho, Buthus y Anthos cayeron, uno en China, el otro en Rusia y el último en el corazón de su Santuario —uno más alto que los demás tiró con fuerza de los hilos negros que salían de sus dedos, y le quebró la rodilla a Shun quien, indefenso, era sacrificado en el Obelisco por arañas vengativas.

—Druso y Hayha fueron vencidos aquí mismo en Roma. Eso deja a cinco Altos Marcianos vivos, incluyendo al comandante Amor.

—Por lo tanto, nuestro deber es impedir que continúen las pérdidas. En conjunto, las arañas tejen mucho más eficazmente.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó la mujer fatal, sus manos y dedos cargadas de electricidad, lanzando destelladas como una víbora enfadada.

—El guardián de la _Porta Nomentana_, querida, Cimeries de Milpiés. El camino desde aquí es el más largo hasta el Foro Romano, el _Palatium_ donde espera el señor Mars —el maestro de Azrael de Ciempiés era grueso, macizo y visiblemente potente físicamente. De corto cabello rojo fuego, mirada llameante, barba frondosa, dientes afilados en una sonrisa maquiavélica. Su Galaxy parecía estar hecha de diamante, no daba lugar a un punto débil, cubría íntegramente todo el cuerpo desde el cuello hacia abajo, y aunque se veía extremadamente pesada, por las gruesas hombreras afiladas, las enormes coderas puntiagudas, el macizo cinturón y las firmes rodilleras agresivas, Cimeries no parecía tener problema en moverse con facilidad.

—No importa cuánto nos demoremos. Tenemos la misión de llegar al Circo Romano y detener los planes de Mars —dijo el Santo de la Cruz, Kazuma, encendiendo su Cosmos ardiente.

—Es difícil que logren escapar de mí. Aunque sean miles, están frente al muro marciano, tan robusto como cualquier montaña del planeta rojo, indestructible e impenetrable. Quiero ver su frustración por llegar a un punto tan lejano, siendo un gran número, y sin avanzar más que de aquí.

—Nosotros somos Santos de Athena. Nos han dicho cosas semejantes un millón de veces —sonrió Jabu. Detrás de él se agolpaban cientos de soldados atenienses, portando armas para suplir la ausencia del uso del Cosmos.

—Nos abriremos paso. Yo misma te haré a un lado, para demostrarte el poder del Santuario —la guerrera se acercó amenazante. Su máscara no dejaba ver su expresión facial, pero en la voz se notaba la decisión.

—Ven a mí... hermosa Shaina de Ofiuco, quiero verte de cerca para sentir mejor tu sufrimiento —murmuró Cimeries, y los Cosmos de ambos chocaron con violencia.

"Cadena de la Nebulosa... ve."

No podía mover su cuerpo, pero las cadenas maravillosas que ataron a la princesa de Etiopía se desplegaron y bajaron por el obelisco a gran velocidad. Para sorpresa de las arañas, no podían detenerla, y continuaba bajando de manera irreal.

—¡¿Cuánto mide esa cadena?! —gritó horrorizado uno, cuando la cadena con punta triangular le perforó el cuello sin aviso.

—Dicen que la cadena de Andrómeda es eterna, no tiene longitud, ya que se expande hasta el infinito.

—¿Eso quiere decir que debemos matarlo para detener la cadena?

La cadena con punta redondeada pasó con precisión cerca de los labios de Shun, rompiendo las cuerdas que lo ataban y ahogaban en esa zona.

—Aunque me eliminen, la cadena los acabará, ya que es defensora de la justicia, a diferencia de ustedes. La cadena de Andrómeda, así como cualquiera de nuestras Cloths, tiene vida propia. No necesita de mí para cumplir con su deber, incluso sabe y siente cosas que yo no.

—¡Qué! ¿Entonces quieres seguir matando marcianos, asesino? —cuando la araña grande tiró nuevamente de sus cuerdas al pie del obelisco, notó que su brazo no podía moverse.

—Yo no mato por placer como ustedes. Si mato a alguien, es porque creo que otros necesitan, merecen vivir. Gente que nunca ha hecho daño a nadie. Y aunque sea a través de la fuerza, el mal debe ser exterminado, lo aprendí hace muchos años.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡No podemos movernos!

—Pero no son las cadenas, ellas siguen atacándonos, ¡Ahhhh! —gritó su último quejido antes de ser atravesado por miles de cadenas.

—No quiero que otros se ensucien las manos. Yo mismo me sacrificaré por ellos, en su lugar derramaré la sangre negra —Shun encendió su Cosmos, un aura púrpura se extendió por todo el obelisco.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esta corriente que no deja que nos movamos?

—La princesa Andrómeda también fue atada, como sacrificio para salvar a su pueblo. Este obelisco es etíope, como la roca en que ella fue condenada. Ella fue salvada por Perseo, en cambio yo tengo mis propias cadenas para ayudarme. ¿Creen que con sus hilos me detendrán?

Poco a poco, los hilos se fueron deshaciendo. Eran decenas de marcianos idénticos, pero todos caían sin poder moverse con el poder de los eslabones maravillosos que salían de sus brazos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo haces esto si usas las cadenas para atacar?

—Ustedes solo usan hilos para matar así a la gente. Yo tengo mi cadena de ataque, con las cuales destruyo al mal, y mi cadena de defensa, la que rompe las telarañas. Para inmovilizarlos, utilizo mi mejor arma.

—¡Hay un remolino en mis piernas!

—TORRENTE NEBULAR. Muévanse, y serán aplastados por esa ventisca, querría evitar lastimarlos, pero sé que no tienen forma de cambiar, especialmente estando en grupo —Shun aumentó su Cosmos, y se soltó de los hilos con ayuda de la cadena circular, cayendo al suelo.

—¿Así que seguirás eliminando marcianos? No eres mejor que nosotros, Andrómeda —dijo el que tenía gotas de sangre en sus manos.

—Desde el momento en que se te ocurrió mancharte las manos con la vida de un inocente puedo decir con seguridad que soy mejor que tú —Shun soltó lágrimas de sus ojos con tristeza por la muerte de los inocentes. Alrededor de _Porta Capena_ se olía la sangre de los pobladores, no quería que eso continuara. No quería seguir matando enemigos tampoco, pero entre eso y la vida de buenas personas, de almas que no tenían idea de lo que sucedía, estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio que conllevaba el asesinato. Todo por ellos, nadie ataba sus manos para impedírselo.

Una ventisca púrpura se vio desde diversos puntos de la ciudad. Shun no había visto aún a Mars, pero aunque no conociera los motivos detrás de tanta matanza, debía detenerlo. Junto a las cadenas de los milagros, Andrómeda ataría al mal, no dejaría que las arañas salieran de los rincones a ocultar el sol.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO XV, RELACIÓN**

—¡Muestra tu rostro, marciano! —ordenó Seiya. Sentía que ahora que vestía las alas, podía tener mayor respeto incluso de sus enemigos.

—¿Para qué, Pegasus Seiya? O debería decir, Santo de Oro de la Luz, Sagittarius Seiya. Sé todo sobre ti, muchacho —dijo la voz es un tono lánguido y sombrío, pero dulce al mismo tiempo, desde algún punto del espacio invisible.

—¿Muchacho? —Seiya se sintió ofendido, pero una mirada de Saori lo tranquilizó. Siempre tenía esa capacidad sobre él.

—Sé que tu fuerte es el combate directo, frente a frente, con puñetazos y descargas a la velocidad del sonido y de la luz, en cambio yo soy diferente. ¿Por qué debería adaptarme a ti si eres un invitado en nuestro hogar?

—¿Hogar? No viven aquí, Roma era una ciudad donde vivían humanos normales, inocentes, a los que ustedes asesinaron...

—...Y tomamos este lugar como nuestro a partir de la conquista —interrumpió Phasmos con cierta cortesía— Es un método válido y aceptado de toma de poder, ¿Eres tan ignorante, Seiya?

—¿Qué cosa? ¡Ah! —un dolor en lo profundo de los huesos del brazo derecho se presentó de repente. No sintió ningún golpe ni contacto, pero era como si le hubieran estrujado y destrozado los huesos y la carne en un instante.

—¡Seiya! —exclamó Saori, alarmada.

—¿Eh? ¿Veo cierta... "confianza" en su tono de voz, Athena? ¿Qué es este hombre para usted, puedo preguntar?

—¿Qué dices? —Saori lo miró con una sombra de ira en el semblante. Seiya se presionaba fuertemente el brazo, pero su mueca de dolor aumentaba a juego con los huesos rompiéndose.

—Como dije, sé todo sobre ustedes. Las estrellas fugaces de Pegaso las utiliza preferentemente con el brazo derecho, y lo destruí.

—Maldito... —la voz de Phasmos no tenía una procedencia clara. Aunque Seiya agudizó su audición no pudo percibir de dónde venía la voz, era como si estuviera en todos y ningún lado a la vez. Si era capaz de eso, además de atacar sin contacto, debía ser un enemigo muy peligroso.

—Luego, tenemos el visible, llamémoslo, favoritismo que la diosa protectora de todos los humanos tiene por uno solo. Curiosamente, el único de su generación que ahora viste el oro, da para pensar.

—¿Qué insinúas? —Saori sujetó fuertemente su báculo.

—¿Insinuar? Nada, diosa de la guerra, nada de nada —una ínfima risa se asomó entre los árboles, pero luego se percibió en la dirección contraria.

—No importa si no puedo encontrarte, te derrotaré. Recibe esto, ¡METEOROS DE PEGASO! —Seiya lanzó su puño con el brazo adolorido antes que fuera peor, hacia la última dirección donde oyó la voz.

Las esferas de luz azules se estrellaron contra un muro, contra los árboles, contra el aire. En la _Porta Maggiore, _también llamada _Porta Prenestina_, no había muchos hogares inocentes, no tendría dificultad para evitar las fatalidades indeseadas, pero Seiya no logró su cometido. Una risa lejana se oyó entre las nubes, serena y fastidiosa, digna de un ser invisible, un fantasma que no podía ser golpeado.

—¡BOMBARDERO DE LEONCILLO!

—Movimiento Noventaicinco —tal como Azrael había hecho con Shun, su maestro Cimeries agarró a Ban, quien corrió hacia él rodeado de un Cosmos ardiente, lo levantó, y lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago, dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo. Un puño tan grande como el del "muro marciano", le quitó el aire al león, quien destacaba por su resistencia física.

—¡AULLIDO DE LOS MUERTOS!

—Movimiento Cincuenta —Cimeries se movió a gran velocidad girando sobre sí mismo, y como si fuera un torbellino repelió cada uno de los colmillos de lobo que Nachi le arrojó con el viento. Luego, con un movimiento brusco, dejó de girar y le estampó un potente puñetazo en la cara que lo arrojó a un auto cercano, haciéndolo pedazos.

—¡Ban! ¡Nachi! —gritó Geki, impresionado por el poder de su enemigo.

—Ese último fue el Movimiento Seis, algo poco impresionante, pero efectivo. Le quebré la mandíbula.

—¿Qué son esos movimientos? —se preguntó Shaina, tanteando la situación, acercándose precavidamente a Cimeries.

—¿Habrá un patrón? ¡Uaaaaaaaaaagh! —se cuestionó Kazuma, antes de recibir los dedos del marciano en su costado, creando una profunda herida sangrante en la espalda que lo hizo rugir de dolor.

—Movimiento Cien. Eso fue por si creen que hay un patrón, les digo de antemano, no lo hay. Bueno, normalmente la gente no aguanta más de diez movimientos, así que teniendo en cuenta el número de ustedes, tendré que usar casi cien —dijo mirando al gran ejército que se presentaba temeroso y dubitativo a espaldas de Shaina de Ofiuco.

—¡No teman, desgraciados! ¡Son parte del ejército de Athena! —les gritó Geki, con algunos resultados, pero no todos.

—Jajaja, vaya, es el oso. Contigo tal vez necesitaré ocho movimientos.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —se ofendió el gran Santo de la Fuerza Bruta.

—Mi discípulo, Azrael de Ciempiés, era capaz de realizar cien distintos movimientos, y aún así no bastó, y fue derrotado por uno de ustedes, un muchacho gentil con cadenas. En cambio yo tengo mil movimientos a mi disposición, ni siquiera ese chico, ni menos alguno de ustedes podría vencerme, y eso es lo que dará la victoria, tengo total seguridad. La _Porta Nomentana_ será su tumba eterna.

Shaina y Geki se pusieron en guardia, los soldados levantaron sus lanzas, mientras Ban, Nachi y Kazuma se erguían a pesar del dolor, pero otro hombre dio un paso al frente.

—Así que Shun venció a tu discípulo, jeje. Bien, ese chico gentil que dices fue el primero en derrotarme alguna vez. Tal vez no soy tan poderoso, pero ten por seguro que pasaré a través de ti, galopando a toda velocidad.

—¿Tú? ¿Quién eres?

—Soy el Santo de Bronce Fiel, Unicorn Jabu. Después de esta pelea, no olvidarás jamás mi nombre.

—¡Jabu! ¿Qué diablos haces?

—Shaina, sigue adelante, te haré el camino. Al menos uno de nosotros debe atravesar el portón, y tú eres la mejor de nosotros. Contendré a este sujeto, estoy deseoso de luchar.

—Espera, Jabu... —Kazuma se acercó a él —te ayudaré a luchar.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Kazuma? —Jabu sonrió, y Kazuma suspiró al darse cuenta de lo que había olvidado.

—Como pude ser tan idiota para pedir eso. Los Santos no luchan a montones, sino uno contra uno. Pero si veo que tienes problemas, debes darme el paso, ¿Entendido?

—No creo que...

—¡Soy tu superior, con un demonio! —exclamó Kazuma, con una amplia sonrisa. Su Cloth de Plata destelló con la luz de su Cosmos.

—Oigan, oigan, el que haya dicho que se quedarán aquí, nos significa que pueden estar hablando todo lo que quieran... —murmuró aburrido Cimeries.

—Ustedes, los Santos de Plata, su lugar es lo más cerca posible del campo de batalla principal, mientras que los de Bronce nos ocupamos de los alrededores —dijo Ban, sobándose el estómago.

—Miren, hay montones de marcianos rasos esperando su oportunidad entre los árboles, allí hay algunos sobre esos tejados, y este hombre tiene mil ataques posibles. Con los soldados del Santuario, y nosotros cuatro bastará para vencer a todos estos —murmuró Nachi con dificultad, su rostro estaba levemente desfigurado, pero todos comprendieron sus palabras.

—No somos tan fuertes como Seiya, Shiryu, Shun y los demás. Pero... —Geki encendió su Cosmos. Nachi y Ban lo siguieron, resplandecía como el sol que se ocultaba tras las colinas del oeste.

—¿Qué es este Cosmos? Estos tipos no libraron tantas batallas como los otros pero... ¿Qué demonios? —se asombró Cimeries. Una gota de sudor bajó por su nariz.

—¡También somos Santos de Athena! —Jabu hizo arder su Cosmos purpúreo, a juego con el anaranjado, el azul y el verde de sus compañeros. Los soldados rasos lanzaron exclamaciones, estaban listos gracias a las palabras de sus superiores.

—Ustedes son Santos de Athena... entiendo. Bien, Kazuma, vamos —dijo Shaina sin dudas.

—Oye, no puedes darme órdenes así, yo... —Kazuma sonreía mirando a los cuatro valientes Santos preparados para luchar.

Una mirada a través de la máscara sin emociones bastó para que Kazuma corriera tras ella, riendo por la situación.

—¿A dónde creen que van? Dije que nadie pasaría la _Porta Nomentana_.

—Jejeje, no tienes idea de lo que vas a enfrentar.

—Movimiento Ciento treinta y ocho —el marciano encendió su Cosmos, creando un muro defensivo que le impediría el paso a ambos Santos de Plata, pero una fuerte patada lo rompió.

—Movimiento Uno, GALOPE DEL UNICORNIO... Imbécil.

—Maldición, ¿dónde estás? ¡Ah, ahhh! —gritó Seiya. Sus piernas se quebraron, sintió los huesos romperse y cayó de rodillas, a pesar de que la brillante armadura dorada no tenía ni un rasguño.

—Seiya, calma, no te desesperes —pidió Saori.

—Eso, haz lo que dice tu diosa, Pegaso dorado... como siempre. En serio, me interesa, es que... cuando venciste al cuervo de plata hace muchos años, te lanzaste a un acantilado solo por una muchacha adinerada que los había maltratado cuando niños, ¿Por qué fue eso?

—¡Qué te importa! —Seiya lanzó otra descarga de puñetazos azules sin encontrar la meta deseada.

—Jaja, sigue tratando de golpear a un fantasma, Seiya, quizás en dos milenios lo logres. Pero dime, cuando derrotaste al toro y al león dorado, Athena te brindó su Cosmos desde casi un lecho de muerte.

—Así como a todos aquellos que luchaban en mi nombre en esas horrendas doce horas —le respondió Saori. Sus labios temblaban, igual que sus párpados. Estaba nerviosa.

—Ah, claro, claro. Como dije, sé todo sobre ustedes. Todos los Santos de Bronce se sacrificaron para que Pegaso llegara hasta el Templo del Pope, y allí este muchacho te salvó. Subiste las escaleras y lloraste... ¡Oh sí, lloraste por él! Qué diosa tan patética...

—¡Silencio! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! —Como nunca, Seiya encendió su Cosmos, un brillo dorado se extendió iracundo, cubriendo no solo la Puerta Mayor, sino aún más allá. Las heridas en sus piernas y brazos no evitaron que se enfureciera, y extendiera su poder al máximo posible.

—Seiya, ¿Qué te pasa, amigo? —murmuró Shun, deteniéndose mientras se alejaba del obelisco, sintiendo el Cosmos dorado no muy lejos.

—¡Es el Cosmos de Seiya! ¿Qué estará pasando? —Shiryu también se detuvo, las heridas de su batalla no le impedían seguir su camino, bordeando el Tíber, y acercándose al _Campus Martus_.

—Seiya, cálmate —murmuró el Cisne, aún en el polvo. El hielo que cubría su cuerpo aumentaba, y los gases caían al suelo, congelados.

—¡Seiya! —gritó Saori, y entonces Seiya se detuvo. El muchacho de alas doradas dejó sus ojos fijos en una roca que había sobre una pequeña colina. A pesar del dolor creciente, levantó su puño, y a la velocidad de la luz lanzó una fuerte descarga de energía que pulverizó la roca en menos de un segundo. En el suelo, un hombre sangraba del pecho, su armadura negra bastante dañada tenía una forma demasiado simple, y era delgada, sumamente ajustada al cuerpo del marciano, cuyo cabello verde cubría sus ojos enfurecidos.

—¿Cómo... cómo demonios me encontraste? —murmuró Phasmos, levantándose con dificultad. Sangraba mucho del pecho, cerca del corazón, donde Seiya lo había golpeado.

—No debiste enfurecerme. Cuando extendí el radio de mi Cosmos, sentí una presencia diferente en su interior, algo vivo y poderoso, pero invisible al ojo humano. Ahora estás visible, no podrás escapar de mí.

—Nada impide que pueda desaparecer de nuevo —el marciano sonrió, era una sonrisa cínica y tenebrosa, sus ojos no mostraban rastros de sentimientos tras los largos mechones de cabello.

—Seiya es un Santo Dorado. Te pido que desistas de pelear y dejes que continuemos nuestro camino, ya que él jamás ha sido vencido.

—Oh, eso es gracias a usted, Athena, ¿o me equivoco? Venció al arquero de plata, enfurecido, apenas éste incrustó una flecha en tu pecho. Él mismo puso una saeta de oro en la cabeza de un dios cuando se atrevió a encerrarte en un pilar indestructible para que te ahogaras. Se arrojó sin dudar contra ese monumento a costa de su vida, y te sacó de allí en brazos, como una princesa en apuros. Se adentró al mismísimo infierno cuando fuiste asesinada, y dio su vida al recibir un espadazo del dios de las tinieblas. Y a pesar de que el dragón, el cisne, el puro, muchos sacrificaban sus vidas, tú solo tenías lágrimas para el actual arquero dorado. Por favor, dígame, Athena. ¿Qué es este hombre para usted? —su Cosmos se transformó en un bastón, un arma con la forma de un palo, como el fásmido que representaba, y lo hizo girar a gran velocidad. Un torbellino se hizo paso a través del aire para hacer volar a ambos, la diosa y su guerrero, por los aires —¡VIENTOS NOCTURNOS!

—Athena, toma mi mano, ¡Athena! —exclamó Seiya extendiendo su brazo a la diosa, quien daba vueltas en el aire, las corrientes de viento rasgaban su vestido y su piel, y sus ojos estaban cerrados como reflejo del dolor.

—Vamos, protégela, da tu vida por ella, Pegaso Dorado. Luego será más fácil asesinarla, sin su gran guardián, el único importante para la diosa egoísta de la guerra —Phasmos volvió a desaparecer, pero los vientos seguían su curso.

La presión era insoportable. Seiya se dio cuenta que eso era lo que usaba para golpearlo sin darse cuenta, viento en poca cantidad pero a mucha presión, pasando a través de la coraza dorada, y asfixiando sus huesos y el paso del aire. Eso también debió hacerle perder el control. Ahora todo su cuerpo se sentía igual de dañado, pensó que podía estallar, pero solo le preocupaba Athena. Ella no tenía con qué protegerse en ese momento, y estaba fuera de su alcance.

—Mi señor Mars, creo que Athena jamás llegará hasta aquí. Phasmos la tiene contra las cuerdas, y el mismísimo Seiya está teniendo problemas —le informó Medea, con una esfera de cristal flotando sobre su hombro.

—Hay una razón por la que Athena se atrevió a llegar acompañada solo del Pegaso. Ese hombre jamás ha sido vencido. No quiero desmerecer al fásmido que nombraste Alto Marciano sin mi permiso, pero tengo que decir que perdiste a un soldado importante, mujer —levantó la copa de vino —¿Sientes eso? Aquí se viene, su poder aumenta. Yo soy el único con el derecho a vencer a Seiya de Sagitario.

—¡Ahhh, enciéndete Cosmos! —rugió el hombre de cabello castaño. Sus alas doradas se abrieron con actitud amenazadora, y como si fuera a través de una brisa veraniega, Seiya voló hacia Saori, la tomó en sus brazos, la cubrió con los pliegues de las alas, y descendió sin ningún problema a pesar del viento que no se detenía.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo pudiste pasar a través del aire con tantas facilidad si hace segundos estabas indefenso?

—El Cosmos es inmortal y eterno Phasmos. En mi caso, se elevará hasta el infinito cada vez que ella esté en problemas —a pesar de que le hablaba al marciano, sus ojos estaban puestos en los de ella, quien miraba a su más leal Santo con admiración.

Hubo un silencio de unos cuantos segundos, y Phasmos comenzó a reírse en la invisibilidad, una carcajada estridente y aterradora.

—¡Ya entiendo! Es todo tan obvio. Athena, tienes un sentimiento especial por un humano, eres una egoísta, tanto como cuando eras niña, la adinerada hija del hombre más rico de Japón. Ochentaiocho humanos dan su vida por ti todos los días, y solo tienes esos ojos de cordero para ese chico, él que recibió la espada en el corazón con una maldición que tú misma rompiste.

—Phasmos... eres... —murmuró Saori, levantándose, con el báculo de Nike en alto.

—¡Jajajaja! Qué ejército tan triste, servir ciegamente a una diosa que solo se interesa en un hombre, el señor Mars se preocupa por todos nosotros, es totalmente diferente a ustedes. Eso nos dará la victoria, Athena, jamás serás una protectora digna de la Tierra, ¡Jajajaja!

—Phasmos, te lo diré de una sola vez. Si Seiya es más importante para mí o no, si es especial para mí o no, eso será como humana, y no es de tu incumbencia. Soy una diosa, pero también soy una humana, que ha crecido y vivido con las emociones de una persona común. Lo único que debería preocuparte es mi deber como diosa.

—Pero como diosa, ves a Seiya como...

—Como diosa de la guerra y protectora de la humanidad, veo a todos, mis ochentaiocho protectores, con la misma importancia. Vivo por todos los hombres y mujeres de este planeta, nadie es más importante que otro en mi condición de Athena. Saori Kido no es quien lucha esta batalla, solo momentáneamente fue repelida por tus corrientes de aire, y fue salvada por un Santo que daría su vida por cualquier persona que sufra peligro.

—Pero Athena es muy diferente, no querrías enfrentarte a ella —advirtió el Santo de Sagitario. Encendió su Cosmos, y subió sobre la _Porta Maggiore_.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Disparar a todos lados a ver si aciertas? Patético...

—Protegeré a Athena con mi vida, como el Santo que soy, y daré todo por Saori Kido, como el ser humano que también soy, pero tú te atreviste a burlarte de esos deseos, de esos ideales, de esas emociones, de mi deber. Hiciste enfurecer al caballo alado y al centauro, eso no te lo perdonaré.

El Cosmos dorado de Seiya brillaba como las alas que se erguían valerosamente, y unas luces empezaron a surgir del cuerpo del hombre de ojos marrones, totalmente leales a Athena.

—Debo abrazar mi deber como Santo Dorado, solo vivir por Athena. Y también debo acostumbrarme a lo que me brinda tener este rango. ¿Sabes lo que diferencia a un Santo de Oro con uno de cualquier otro rango?

—¿Qué pasa? Esto se siente... —pensó Phasmos. Comenzaba a sentir mucho miedo al interior de la invisibilidad.

—Nos movemos a la velocidad de la luz, mantenemos despierto el máximo Cosmos, el Séptimo Sentido, a cada segundo de nuestra existencia. Te voy a presentar ese Cosmos, Phasmos de Fásmido.

—¡Aumenten su fuerza, Vientos de la noche, no dejen que se mueva, elimínenlo en el aire! —gritó la voz siniestra, pero Seiya no se amedrentó.

—¡METEOROS DE PEGASO! —Seiya lanzó su puño hacia el cielo, y las estrellas fugaces se transformaron en una lluvia que cayó por todos lados, sin hacerle daño a Saori, cuyo Cosmos la protegía.

—¡Ah! —gritó Phasmos, volviéndose visible con una visible herida en el abdomen, donde Seiya le había acertado. Cuando abrió los ojos otra vez para insultar una última vez a Seiya, éste había desaparecido —¡Imposible! Yo soy el único que puede desaparecer así, ¿dónde está?

—No puedo hacer cosas tan complejas como tú, pero me basto con esto —murmuró Seiya, detrás del marciano. Lo sujetó por la espalda con sus fuertes brazos, batió las alas, y despegó del suelo.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

—Serás el último en inmiscuirse en algo que es de su incumbencia, y el último en burlarte de Athena, ahora desaparecerás para siempre, ¡CHOQUE GIRATORIO DE PEGASO!

Soltó a Phasmos antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, y el insecto palo se hizo trizas en el impacto.

—Seiya... —Saori se acercó a él corriendo, pero el muchacho hizo un gesto con la mano, que la hizo detenerse.

—Athena, debemos seguir nuestro camino. La escoltaré aún a costa de mi vida, vámonos por favor —le dijo con seriedad. Se levantó y caminó a través del portón. Ella lo miró con un dejo de tristeza, asintió con la cabeza antes de seguirlo. Cuando ella cruzó también el portón, el hombre alado se volteó, sonriendo como un chiquillo.

—¿Seiya?

—Se me olvidó que aún hay treintaisiete marcianos mirándonos en este momento, Saori. Son como periodistas de prensa rosa...

Ella se sonrojó, sonrió, y esperó que cumpliera con su deber como Santo esta vez.

La Plaza del Capitolio miraba hacia la Basílica de San Pedro, pero a su espalda estaba el Foro Romano, donde Mars reunía lo principal de su ejército. Allí, el león esperaba pacientemente a su presa, quien se manifestó con un Cosmos agresivo, lleno de fuego.

—Eres tú, el hombre inmortal... —dijo Mykene en voz alta, al centro de la plaza deshabitada.

—Como todos los que se han puesto en mi camino, te haré a un lado, no me importa si vistes de negro u oro. Nadie se interpone en el camino del Fénix.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO XVI, DESPERTAR**

El Sur. El Cisne de los hielos eternos había cruzado la _Porta Appia_, y ahora se acercaba dificultosamente por la _Porta Capena_ de los Muros Sevillanos. Ésta ya había sido cruzada por el hombre de las cadenas maravillosas, la encarnación de la mujer sacrificada a los dioses en la época mitológica, después de atravesar la _Porta Ostiense _de los Muros Aurelianos.

El Norte. El Dragón de la cascada que baja desde la luna dejó el Mausoleo, el Castillo Sant'Angelo, inmaculado nuevamente, y cruzó la _Porta Flaminia_ para acercarse al Río Tíber. Frente a él, el _Campus Martius_. Su ceguera le impedía ver, sus heridas lo hacían tambalear, pero su Cosmos era inmortal, y su voluntad inquebrantable.

El Centro. En el Foro Romano, cerca del _Palatium_ donde estaba Mars, el hombre inmortal hace arder sus llamas frente a un impávido león despierto. Un combate de fuego se comienza a formar entre ellos.

El Este. El Pegaso dorado cruzó la _Porta Maggiore_ protegiendo con sus alas bañadas de luz solar a la mujer que vela por la humanidad. La diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría camina con el deseo de un mundo pacífico, sosteniéndose en su báculo, la diosa de la victoria en forma física. En la _Porta Nomentana_, el unicornio devoto, el león rugiente, el oso feroz, el lobo hábil, y un sinnúmero de valientes soldados, luchan contra un marciano, maestro de mil tipos de lucha. La puerta ya ha sido cruzada por la capitana del ejército, una encantadora de serpientes cuya máscara oculta sus emociones, además de un Santo de Plata que busca vivir al máximo lo que los dioses le han entregado.

El Oeste. El avispón espera pacientemente, apoyado en un muro de la Puerta de San Pancracio, o _Porta Aurelia_, a su actriz invitada.

—Señor Amor de Avispón, la hemos encontrado —informó el marciano raso que se presentó con una rodilla en tierra, delante de una gran comitiva. El muchacho sonrió con inocencia, le agradeció el encargo al marciano, y los despidió, quedándose a solas con ella. La pequeña princesa.

—¡Sobrinita, por todos los dioses! ¿Sabes lo preocupados que nos has tenido? —él la abrazó efusivamente, pero ella lo rechazó con la mano.

—Tú no eres mi tío.

—¡Oh, qué cruel es la princesa con este pobre muchacho a su servicio! —llevó su mano a la frente en gesto dramático de tristeza, cerrando los ojos.

—Ya basta —dijo ella con una mueca de disgusto —Es que es verdad, no soy tu sobrina— Él abrió un ojo.

—No vamos a empezar con lo que es legal o no, mi hermana es la esposa de tu padre, y eso te hace mi sobrinita adorada —le revolvió el cabello rosa.

—Lady Medea no es mi madre. Mi mamá se llamaba Misha.

—Detalles, detalles. Lo importante es que te encontramos, y te traje aquí porque los Santos se dispersaron a todos los puntos cardinales. Menos este. La diosa de la guerra estratégica debe estar entrando a ciertas edades...

—¡¿Por qué no me llevas con mi papá?! —gritó la niña.

—Porque quiero que veas algo. Mira, el sol comienza a ocultarse, al mismo tiempo que el telón se prepara para abrir, la escena principal está a punto de comenzar.

—¿Qué?

—Princesa Sonia, hemos perdido muchos marcianos y alto marcianos. La verdad es que mi cuñado necesitará un... poquitín de ayuda extra, y pienso brindársela con esto —sacó de su cinturón una pequeña piedra de destellos rojizos, diminuta, pero que emanaba un Cosmos de sangre —Esto es la Piedra de Rómulo. Hace milenios, el dios de la guerra luchaba junto a sus generales, un cuarteto de semidioses de quienes se decía, eran más fuertes que cualquier soldado, de cualquier ejército. Eso incluye a los poderosos Santos de Oro, por supuesto. Sin embargo, algo ocurrió en una Guerra Santa, hace siglos.

Los últimos destellos de sol se seguían asomando por sobre las montañas, y la penumbra cubría con su capa las llanuras italianas. El Cosmos de Amor era púrpura, enorme, la presión hizo a Sonia caer de rodillas, y el suelo tembló.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué sucede? —La pequeña estaba aterrada. Ni siquiera lo que miró en Grecia se asemejaba a vivir algo tan cerca.

—Le pedí a mi querida hermana estar en lo más alto de esta obra teatral. Sabes, se enfadó bastante cuando te fuiste, así que yo, Amor de Avispón, te pondré en primera fila para que sepas de lo que somos capaces. No deberías desobedecer a mami, pequeña princesa... —Amor levantó la piedra en alto. La _Porta Aurelia_ se derrumbó de golpe.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? Este temblor... —Shun extendió sus cadenas. El Monte Palatino, la parte más céntrica de la ciudad, se hallaba a su vista, más allá del _Circus Máximus_, pero las cadenas apuntaron hacia el oeste —¿Qué será? ¿Acaso Mars se encuentra allá? Pero el Cosmos oscuro que percibo está en esa colina... ¡No entiendo nada!

—Un Cosmos temible surge de entre las profundidades de la tierra —Shiryu estaba ya en el _Campus Martius_, un lugar destinado al honor de Mars. Debía ser un lugar importante para la guerra, ya que estaba infestado de marcianos. Uno de ellos, en particular, estaba de pie sobre el Panteón de Agripa, cubierto de hojas afiladas en cada parte de su Galaxy. Aunque no podía verlo, el dragón sabía que solo podía ser un Alto Marciano, aunque no era ni de cerca lo que más le preocupaba —¿Será que Mars está en otro lado? Ni aquí, ni en el Palatino, ¿sino que en la muralla aureliana?

—Si algo malo ocurre por haber perdido la reliquia de mi madre, jamás me lo perdonaré —Hyoga pasó junto a los cuerpos de innumerables marcianos, todos parecían arañas destrozadas por fuertes vientos —No podría volver a entrenar a Pavlin, tampoco, ni visitar la tumba de mi maestro.

Un Cosmos de hielo aumentó al ritmo dirigido por el temblor de la Piedra de Rómulo.

—Así que el hermano de mi mujer ha comenzado su espectáculo. No es como si fueran totalmente necesarios, pero esos cuatro no me fallarán —se asomó por una de las ventanas del gran Templo— Me ayudarán a ocultar la luz, aquel ente inútil de promesas vacías, y la cubrirán con la acogedora y leal oscuridad. La luz no volverá a salir cuando yo, Mars, el dios de la guerra y el fuego, la haga correr como una presa indefensa ante las fauces de la serpiente. Los humanos se acostumbrarán a un nuevo reinado, donde las súplicas se convertirán en hechos, y la paz sea el abrazo de una sombra.

—¡Athena!

—Sí. Mars está en esta dirección, pero siento otro Cosmos temible haciéndose paso entre la tierra y las piedras subterráneas, un rugir de vida nueva, un gimoteo de muerte y sangre.

—¿Quiénes son? —le preguntó Seiya después de eliminar a unos cuantos marcianos con un destello de su dedo.

—Aquellos eliminados por el fuego de la guerra, los que el mismísimo Poseidón consideró una amenaza. Han vuelto de entre los muertos.

—¿Athena?

—Debemos darnos prisa, Seiya. Si es necesario, adelántame, pero es necesario detener esto, o la noche que comienza a posarse sobre nosotros jamás se irá para dar paso al sol.

—¿Qué es ese Cosmos que apareció de repente? —se preguntó Kazuma, corriendo detrás de Shaina, eliminando marcianos con su fuego.

—No debemos detenernos por eso, hombre. Lo importante es abrirle el camino a nuestros compañeros más atrás, llegar con Mars, y eliminarlo —fue la cortante respuesta de la mujer fatal.

—Sí, sí, lo que diga, jefa.

—¡Movimiento Cuatrocientos cuarentaitrés! —gritó el marciano de los mil ataques. Girando en veloces círculos, asesinó rápidamente a un grupo de soldados atenienses, con golpes y patadas. Finalmente dio un cabezazo a Geki, haciéndolo tambalear, y caer pesadamente con el yelmo hecho pedazos. El escarlata cubrió rápidamente su rostro.

—¡Geki! —Nachi se puso en guardia a pesar de la mandíbula quebrada, y lanzó sus vientos cortantes.

—¡Movimiento Setentaicinco! —Con un rápido movimiento de pies, Cimeries esquivó el ataque del lobo, y corrió a gran velocidad hacia él —¿Creen que unos simples Santos de Bronce y unos soldaditos de papel podrán contra mí, uno de los más poderosos Alto Marcianos?

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! —aulló de dolor el lobo cuando el marciano le agarró el brazo izquierdo y lo dobló como si fuera de goma por el codo hacia atrás.

—¡Vamos, el león y el unicornio juntos! —ordenó Jabu.

—¡Como uno solo! —siguió Ban.

—Usaré el mismo movimiento de recién, el Veintinueve, contra ustedes, si se acercan a mí.

—¡GALOPE DEL UNICORNIO!

—¡BOMBARDERO DE LEONCILLO!

Con una patada y una embestida, los dos animales intentaron derribar al marciano, pero este los detuvo con las manos. Sin embargo, antes que contraatacara, sintió el temblor, y se limitó a arrojarlos al suelo violentamente.

—Parece que nuestro comandante ha comenzado el clímax de su obra, jeje —rió Cimeries.

—¿Comandante? ¿De quién hablas? —preguntó Jabu, levantándose con dificultad, limpiándose la sangre del rostro.

—¿Para qué quieren saberlo si van a morir?

—Hemos vivido innumerables batallas sin estar muy informados. Sería bueno tener alguno que otro dato, para variar —sonrió Jabu.

—Ja, pobres diablos. Como quieran. Nuestro comandante se llama Amor, el Alto Marciano de Avispón. Puede que parezca un niño, pero es realmente temible. Se consiguió cierto artefacto para despertar a los cuatro generales.

—¿Cuatro generales? —indagó Geki. El cuerpo de un soldado cayó a su lado atravesado por el ataque de un marciano raso.

—Nuestro dios Mars siempre luchaba acompañado de sus cuatro aliados semidioses, y ahora despertarán. Si sienten miedo hacia mí, entonces solo morirían de la impresión al verlo a ellos. Por lo que sé, son más poderosos individualmente que los doce Santos dorados a la vez.

—¿Qué?

—Imposible.

—Eso significa que Mars...

—No tienen opción, ¿lo ven? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! —la risa de Cimeries podía oírse a varias cuadras lejos de allí, duró unos segundos, hasta que oyó otra, más cerca. Era mucho más irritante que lo que debía ser la suya.

—Jejeje... ¿oyeron eso, muchachos? —el cuerno del casco de unicornio brilló con un destello purpúreo, y unas ondas se dispersaron en distintas direcciones. Jabu encendió su Cosmos, sonriendo descaradamente.

—¿Qué... qué diablos hiciste?

—Puede que no seamos tan fuertes como Seiya, pero sí que somos útiles. Tengo una gran telepatía, ¿Sabes? Lo de los cuatro generales, mis compañeros y Athena se acaban de enterar de ello, estarán preparados.

—¿Hiciste todo esto para hacerme hablar? —la ira y el desconcierto se podían palpar en cada letra que salía de los labios del milpiés.

—Nosotros somos Santos de Athena. Unidos podemos conseguir un milagro —dijo Nachi.

—Se dice que hay una zona del séptimo sentido que solo puede ser alcanzado por la unión de Cosmos. Nosotros haremos algo cercano, ya que aún no llegamos a ese nivel —Ban hizo arder su Cosmos de fuego.

—Terminaremos esta batalla de una vez, ya que logramos lo que queríamos —explicó Geki, antes de reír —Muajajaja.

—Miserables, los eliminaré con el Movimiento Mil, ya verán. Nada podrá resistir la explosión de mi Cosmos en sus cuerpos...

—Sí, como sea, ¡Vamos muchachos!

—Jabu, ve con calma, recuerda tu misión —le recordó Geki.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados solo por eso, mientras ustedes se lanzan al acantilado.

—¿Lanzarnos?

—El león, el oso y el lobo harán el milagro de volar por primera vez.

—Entonces el unicornio los acompañará.

—¿Qué hacen, insectos?

Los cuatro Cosmos ardieron como uno, solo el de Jabu se mantenía algo distante, cubierto por los otros tres.

—¡CARRO MAYOR!—con sus manos, Geki marcó las siete estrellas principales de la constelación de Osa Mayor en el aire, desde Alpha Dubhe hasta Eta Benetnasch. Luego, concentrando su Cosmos, golpeó fuertemente el suelo, generando una ola de tierra y rocas, que avanzaba potentemente como si fuera una osa enfurecida por la pérdida de sus crías.

—BOMBA DE SHISA! —el mítico león de la cultura asiática rugió, y con él llegó la calamidad de fuego. El Cosmos de Ban se materializó como una erupción volcánica desde el fondo de la tierra. Explosiones se iban dando velozmente una tras otra, con cada pisada de león, hacia su presa marciana.

—¡AULLIDO DE LYCAON! —Cuando Zeus convirtió a sus hijos en lobos, el rey Licaón gritó. Un aullido ensordecedor salió de la garganta de Nachi, y las ondas de sonido acompañadas de pequeñas láminas de aire cortantes avanzaron hacia el milpiés.

El maremoto, las explosiones, el grito infernal, todas dañaron al mismo tiempo al marciano. No pudo defenderse ante la acumulación de Cosmos, pero sí podía contraatacar. El Movimiento Mil fue el destello final, una explosión de oscuridad que quería ocupar todo el espacio posible.

—Muchachos...

Jabu dio un salto. El Cosmos concentrado en su pierna era ardiente, aumentado por la valentía de sus compañeros que recibían toda la potencia del ataque milpiés.

—Tengo una misión que cumplir, ustedes la harán posible... —les dijo telepáticamente.

—Cuando caigas serás atrapado por la explosión —le recordó Ban.

—Trata de no morir, eso es nuestro trabajo —dijo Nachi.

—Ve a tu destino, unicornio, galopa hacia nuestra diosa —ordenó Geki.

Un choque de Cosmos pendía entre los dos equipos. Los marcianos y soldados rasos sucumbían ante las ondas expansivas, destrozadas sus protecciones, sus corazones latiendo con gallardía y pasión de guerra hasta el final de su camino.

—¡CARRERA FINAL!—Jabu extendió la pierna, y una onda de Cosmos purpúreo concentrado voló como una flecha. Atravesó el corazón del marciano, desprevenido y sorprendido, cuya explosión era de todas formas inminentes.

—Ja... ni siquiera logré usar veinte de mis ataques... qué mal...

El oso imponente, el león guerrero y el lobo asesino se retiraron a dormir, su cacería terminada.

—¡Tengo miedo!

—No, tienes que admirarlo, princesa Sonia. ¡Mira! Aquí vienen, llamados por el clamor de la Piedra de Rómulo, ¡CRISTALIZACIÓN DEL SAMSARA!

Unos sellos se manifestaron en el suelo vivo, tenían triángulos y círculos marcados al interior. De uno de color verde, salían litros interminables de agua hirviendo, eran una cascada ascendente de poder abrupto; del anaranjado surgió una llamarada incandescente, las cenizas se hicieron paso en el aire haciendo combustión al oxígeno; del azul se escucharon truenos, y ráfagas de aire relampagueantes iluminaron la atmósfera con destellos de muerte; y finalmente, del rojo se manifestó un homo negro, cenizas, rocas, oscuridad, lo más siniestro del ejército marciano era el líder, quien puso su pie sobre la tierra por primera vez en siglos. Solo su sombra bastó para hacer que Sonia no volviera a pensar en huir. Ellos tendrían la victoria, sin importar el enemigo que se pusiera en frente.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO XVII, IDEAL**

—¡Dragón! —exclamó su voz estridente. Su Galaxy estaba cubierta de filos por todos lados, y era gruesa, como un enorme escudo. De su brazo derecho salía una larga hoja, y de su casco el cabello rojo de la sangre.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Shiryu. Sus ojos no podían ver, pero sabía que estaba rodeado. El _Campus Martius_ se erigió en la antigüedad en honor al dios romano de la guerra, era normal que estuviese infestado de bichos.

—Soy Siphos, el Alto Marciano de Pulga. Protejo este campo sagrado para nuestro dios, encomendado por la mismísima Lady Medea. Es en este lugar donde se forma a los nuevos soldados marcianos, que asistirán en la creación de un nuevo mundo.

—¿Medea? —Se preguntó Shiryu la identidad de esa mujer, pero no podía perder tiempo —Si es un centro de entrenamiento, entonces no debería preocuparme el número de soldados.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Dragón?

—Porque son inexpertos. No importa el número de oponentes, sino su calidad como guerreros —Shiryu levantó el escudo del brazo izquierdo, detallado con el relieve de un sol y estrellas.

—Todos dicen que eres un hombre de honor, Dragón. El inútil de Relogho pensó que eras débil, y que atacar a tu esposa y tu hijo no nato te haría perder el control, pero a la inversa, eso provocó su muerte.

—Nada es más preciado para el dragón que su familia, Siphos. ¿Acaso tú no tienes? —le preguntó. Algunos marcianos empezaron a acercarse por los flancos, pero jamás perdió la tranquilidad.

—Cuando entramos a este servicio, el pasado pierde su importancia. La familia es una cosa de luz, y no hay nada que los marcianos detestemos más que a esa fuerza luminosa y traicionera.

—¿Qué dices? —Agudizó sus oídos. Un grupo de marcianos dirigieron sus ataques, pero con movimientos elegantes, fluidos y certeros, el dragón los despedazó. Un puñetazo en la barbilla, una patada en la espalda, impactar el escudo dañado en el rostro, Shiryu se deshizo de cada uno.

—Interesante. El arte marcial enseñado por el legendario Libra Dohko.

—Este debe ser el Monte Quirinal —dijo Shaina. La encantadora de serpientes no se sentía tranquila en un lugar tan desolado.

—Aquí es donde vive el Presidente, pero...

—Sí. En ese Palacio destruido...

—¡Marcianos! —se enfureció Kazuma. El Palacio del Quirinal estaba derrumbado, y algunos escombros se volvían cenizas con el fuego.

Un sonido comenzó a oírse. Una cuerda resonando, una melodía triste, un arco produciendo notas estridentes.

—¡Atento, Kazuma!

—¡Sí, jefaza, hay un enemigo cerca!

—¿Enemigo? ¿Por qué somos enemigos? —la voz venía de entre los escombros del Palacio. Ambos Santos de Plata corrieron hacia allá.

—¿Pero qué?

—Esto es...

—¿Por qué estamos a punto de luchar? El mundo llegará a su fin, y ese destino irreversible, ustedes quieren cambiarlo. ¿Es imposible? —el muchacho de cabello blanco y ojos verdes y tristes estaba apoyado junto a un gran reloj de péndulo en la pared.

Tocaba una melodía rápida, melancólica, el arco frotaba las cuerdas del violín con vehemencia, con un sufrimiento sin igual. De su espalda, salían hermosas alas de colores vistosos, y un yelmo con antenas recubría su frente.

—¡¿Eres quien destruyó este lugar, miserable?! ¿Los mataste? —preguntó Kazuma, dando un paso adelante. En el salón estaba lleno de cadáveres, gente importante del gobierno.

—¿Yo? No lo sé ¿Será que los marcianos los mataron? ¿Será que ustedes lo hicieron con su tardanza en llegar aquí? —sus alas se agitaron, y esporas luminosas se dispersaron en el aire.

—Este tipo...

—Dinos tu nombre —Shaina intentaba mantener la calma, pero así como era evidente en su compañero, a ella también la exasperaba la actitud del marciano que tocaba tan tristemente el violín.

—¿Me corresponde a mí presentarme, si son ustedes los que llegan a mi lugar de descanso?

—Maldición —murmuró la mujer— Soy la Santo de Plata Fatal, Shaina de Ofiuco, Capitana de los Santos de Bronce, Plata y soldados rasos del Santuario de la diosa Athena... Y este es Kazuma.

—Kazuma de Cruz del Sur, pero no importa, ¡Quién eres tú!

—Un Alto Marciano —su voz no se alteró cuando Kazuma encendió su Cosmos. Abría de vez en cuando los ojos melancólicos, parecía totalmente concentrado en su música —uno de los tres que quedan vivos, me parece, junto a Siphos y Amor. Ustedes, Santos, han asesinado a los demás.

—¿Qué no se lo merecían acaso? ¡Llegaron a conquistar la Tierra! —Kazuma lanzó una ráfaga de energía al marciano, quien con una finta elegante, torció el cuello a un lado, y el ataque pasó a través del muro.

—¿Merecer? ¿Conquistar? Las batallas se libran desde ambos bandos, nuestro dios Mars cree que las estrellas lo han maldecido, que la luz debe apagarse, y yo, Xiaia de Mariposa, estoy aquí ayudando a eso con mis notas. Las tinieblas cruzan el mundo desde los primeros días del universo, pero no la dejan pasar. Si no interfirieran, haríamos lo mejor para todos.

—¿Qué mierda hablas?

—¿Por qué somos enemigos, Santos? Queremos un mundo mejor, y ustedes han tenido siglos para arreglar el caos. ¿Merecen que los reemplacemos? ¿Merece la tierra un nuevo método? ¿Estamos realmente conquistando un planeta en que nacimos? Son preguntas que me tienen preocupado, sus respuestas no están tan claras...

—¡Te las aclararé entonces! —rugió Kazuma, sin paciencia.

—¡Espera! —ordenó Shaina, pero no la oyó.

—¡FORAJIDO DE LLAMAS!

—¿Atacas? ¿Debo defenderme? NANA SILENCIOSA.

—Has acabado con facilidad con cada uno de los que te ha atacado, de verdad eres admirable, Dragón.

—Como dije, son jóvenes inexpertos. No entiendo por qué se unirían a la causa de Mars, pero ellos se lo han buscado —Shiryu trataba que su agotamiento no fuera tan evidente, aunque era difícil. Su Cloth se hacía trizas, sus ropas estaban rasgadas, sus lesiones físicas empeoraban con cada golpe y patada que impactaba contra una Galaxy.

—Son hombres y mujeres hartos de vivir en un mundo de sol y luz. Los que han muerto en esta guerra, ustedes los Santos dicen que eran inocentes, pero si lo eran, no debieron haber muerto.

—¡Ustedes los mataron! —Shiryu se puso en guardia, y elevó su Cosmos esmeralda. La batalla se avecinaba, lo sabía.

—Los matamos porque la luz los cuidaba. Y los traicionó. Nosotros hemos ganado, porque tenemos a las sombras de nuestro lado. Ellas están en cada rincón del universo, son la mayoría, pero ustedes las tratan como seres monstruosos, misteriosos, de los que hay que desconfiar. ¡No! —Siphos saltó, descendió a metros del dragón, quien levantó el escudo.

—Señor Siphos, nos ocuparemos de...

—Ni lo sueñen, insectos. Este es un hombre de honor, todos saben eso. Lucharé solo contra él.

—¡Pero señor!

—Vaya, un marciano con honor —sonrió el hombre de cabello negro.

—Serás asesinado nada más que por mi espada. Ningún escudo es capaz de aguantar su filo, y estos hombres aprenderán cómo y por qué debe luchar un soldado de Mars. ¡HOJA DE ÉBANO!

—REFLEJO DE AGUAS EN CALMA.

Un gran choque hizo temblar el Campo de Marte. Una capa de agua y Cosmos se arremolinó sobre el escudo del dragón, aguantando el corte, pero la hoja negra del marciano no sufrió ni la más mínima fisura. Habían empatado el primer asalto.

—¡Kazuma! —se alarmó la mujer al ver a su compañero con el puño en llamas, sin poderse acercar a la mariposa. Este seguía tocando impasible su melodía triste, aunque aumentando progresivamente su velocidad.

—No puedo... acercarme... más... ¡Qué diablos...!

—¿Por qué diriges tu puño en mi contra, Santo? No te he insultado, ni he dañado a tus amigos y familiares. Solo deseo un nuevo mundo.

—¿Y qué haces entonces aquí, miserable? —gruñó el hombre, sus venas estaban a punto de reventar, pero el albino no parecía hacer ningún esfuerzo para detener a su atacante en el aire más que tocar su violín.

—Se supone que debía encargarme del lado oeste del muro aureliano, ¿pero era necesario? Ustedes entraron por otro camino, y yo vine aquí a meditar. ¿El nuevo mundo requerirá que luche? Si todos habían luchado antes y no lograron nada, ¿Podría esta mariposa hacer la diferencia? —hizo un gesto con la mano, y Kazuma salió repelido, volando hacia Shaina, quien lo sostuvo antes de impactar más violentamente.

—Este tipejo... es fuerte.

—Ya lo noté, campeón —ahora se dirigió al marciano— Dime algo, Xiaia, ¿nos dejarás pasar?

—Como dije, este no es mi puesto de vigilancia. Llegué, me hice un espacio, y comencé a tocar, así que ¿debería dejarlos pasar por este monte? ¿Son realmente una amenaza para los planes de Mars y Lady Medea?

—Te lo diré directamente. Vinimos a matar a Mars, ayudaremos a Athena a que este mundo no se llene de oscuridad.

—¿Había alguna posibilidad para que me mintieras y te dejara pasar? Porque solo haces que te detenga. Mi Nana Silenciosa ya está haciendo efecto —sus alas de mariposa se agitaron, las esporas de movilizaron, y Shaina estaba paralizada en segundos— ¿Deberé también matarlos? Tantas preguntas, y aún no hallo un motivo en todo esto.

—GARRA... TRUENO... —haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano, Shaina levantó su brazo derecho, y de sus uñas largas y filosas salió una descarga de rayos y relámpagos que se dirigieron hacia el marciano. Este se hizo a un lado rápidamente, y el gran reloj se hizo cenizas.

—Las leyendas eran ciertas. ¿Eres tú la que pudo enfrentar la energía mental del Emperador de los Mares?

—¡Basta de preguntas! —Kazuma corrió hacia Xiaia, su Cosmos ardiendo en llamas, pero cada golpe era esquivado con facilidad por el marciano, cuyos ojos seguían en la misma penumbra taciturna. Unas lágrimas cayeron de esas esmeraldas atribuladas.

—¿Por qué hay gente tan fuerte, pero tan irracional, que cree que la luz que vino a arruinar la cálida sombra, es la salvación? ¿Debo matarlos? ¡Díganmelo, Santos! —lanzó el arco al aire, y usó el puño derecho para golpear violentamente el pecho de Kazuma. La Cloth de la Cruz se trisó.

—Tu escudo es fuerte.

—Es el más resistente de las 88 Cloths, y algún día, mi hijo será quien la use firmemente para defender a Athena de las sombras.

—Eres un hombre admirable, Dragón, pero sin comprender por qué crees que ganarán esta guerra —dio otro corte, pero Shiryu lo detuvo. Luego otro, y otro, y otro, la lucha se había vuelto intensamente física.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que tu hijo nunca será Santo, ya que no habrá futuro para el Santuario. ¿Sentiste el temblor de hace un rato?

—Han convocado a los aliados de Mars, un amigo me lo ha dicho —la información que obtuvo Jabu era importante, pero si se realizaba...

—Sí. Cada uno de ellos es más fuerte que todos ustedes juntos. Nuestro dios es mucho peor. ¿Qué les haría ganar?

—Hemos realizado milagros, tenemos esperanza, hemos superado todos los obstáculos. Es solo eso —con su puño derecho concentrado de Cosmos, Shiryu golpeó la coraza del marciano sin hacerle mucho daño —¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo la Galaxy más poderosa, al parecer —sonrió con malicia— Eres un gran hombre, Dragón, tus hazañas son famosas, asesinaste a dos Santos Dorados cuando tenías solo 14 años, y también al dios del sueño. Pero soy mejor. Mi espada es tan poderosa como tu escudo, lo acepto, la única forma de destruirlo sería romper mi hoja negra..., pero a diferencia de ti, yo tengo también un gran escudo, ¿Tienes alguna espada?

—Ya que lo mencionas...

El brazo derecho de Shiryu brilló, allí donde yacía la cabeza del dragón. Un Santo Dorado murió para entregarle esa herencia, para darle una nueva esperanza de vida, una opción para cambiar el mundo.

—Ahora lo recuerdo, eres el dueño de la espada sagrada, Dragón —el marciano encendió su Cosmos, era potente, fiero, oscuro— ¿Quién ganará en nuestro duelo, eh? ¿Tu espada hecha de una luz que se ha mantenido por años sin cambiar el universo, o la mía, nueva y llena de bríos de sombra, un nuevo ideal para arreglar esta tierra asquerosa?

—Habrá que verlo. Fue un honor luchar contigo —Shiryu dio un golpe, el Dragón Ascendente rugió, se elevó por los cielos, pero Siphos lo rechazó con la hoja. Lo intentó nuevamente con el brazo izquierdo, una onda sónica silbó de la Galaxy, cuando el puño zurdo se hizo pedazos, y la fuerte coraza no sufrió ningún rasguño. Sin embargo, la lucha continuaba sin perder intensidad.

—Hablas como si tuvieras la victoria asegurada —la Pulga hizo crecer las dagas de su coraza— ¡LLUVIA DE ÉBANO!

Los dardos se incrustaron en el escudo del dragón, dañándolo aún más que antes, pero sin romperlo. Algunas agujas se enterraron en las frágiles Galaxy de los marcianos que observaban.

—No siento que tenga la victoria, pero sé que si gano, mi ideal se hará tangible. Tal vez no hoy, ni mañana, pero algún día, una nueva generación de Santos podrán lograr el milagro —la cabeza de dragón lanzó destellos cuando chocó con la hoja de ébano—, mi hermano Genbu y yo lo escuchamos de nuestro maestro, por eso creo en ese ideal.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que cada generación se hace más fuerte. Quizás ni siquiera mi escudo ni mi espada sagrada sean nada comparado por el poder que se avecina, y para que ese futuro se materialice, mi ideal es el que debe triunfar.

—¡Honorable, Dragón! Será un orgullo cortarte la cabeza con mi brazo, porque tus ideas son sueños, buenos sueños, lindos ideales, pero la poesía, las canciones de todas las épocas nos han recordado que la luz jamás termina su trabajo, es momento de un cambio, de una venganza contra el sol, que la noche tenga su oportunidad, ¡HOJA DE ÉBANO!

Shiryu recibió un profundo corte en el estómago, la hoja se enterró profunda al interior de su cuerpo, sacando brotes de líquido escarlata.

—Me encargaré... que la sombra se expanda, pero solo porque intensificaré la luz, Athena puede lograrlo... —la sangre salía de la mueca sonriente del ciego.

—¿Intensificar la luz? ¿Athena?

—No tienes idea de lo que puede lograr la humanidad, ni la diosa que protejo..., solo hay que esperar una o dos generaciones más para que lo veas... —levantó el brillante brazo derecho, temblaba, pero estaba a muy corta distancia.

—No puedo sacar mi brazo..., eres un... —gruñó enfadado, pero sonrió de repente —entiendo, ¿Quieres evitar que rechace tu espada con la mía, y puedas golpear mi coraza a corta distancia? Será lo mismo, Dragón, y eso es porque tu ideal no se mantendrá.

Más agujas surgieron de la gruesa Galaxy negra. Shiryu bajó el brazo.

—Espada Sagrada, EXCALLIBUR

...

...

—Shiryu, tu ideal es demasiado ingenuo..., y aún así eres admirable.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO XVIII, FUEGO**

Un Cosmos en llamas, ardiendo en ira, venganza y violencia, pero aún así lleno de justicia. Esa paradójica sensación fue la que llenó los sentidos del león dorado cuando se encontró frente al hombre con alas que parecían plumas de sol, incandescentes lenguas de fuego.

En sí, él mismo era un Santo Dorado, uno de los doce guardianes del Santuario de Athena, de los más poderosos soldados del planeta, pero ese hombre, a pesar de llevar puesta una Cloth de menor rango, le causaba ciertas preocupaciones. Y es que no era cualquier hombre. No.

—Eres el Santo de Bronce que rige sobre la inmortalidad, cuyas alas se han roto muchas veces, pero vuelven a renacer incluso de entre las cenizas para elevar nuevamente el vuelo. Has batido tus flamas contra dioses y los más poderosos enemigos, y por eso todos te temen a pesar de no llevar el oro.

Él sonrió con descaro.

—Parece que me conoces.

—Ave inmortal, Phoenix Ikki.

—El león dorado, Leo Mykene.

—¿A qué has venido? Te presentas directamente aquí en el Foro Romano después de acabar con nuestros soldados sin descanso, sin detenerte. Recién descansas tus alas aquí, ¿Por qué? —trataba de sonar frío, pero ese Cosmos en llamas era difícil de aplacar con solo la voz.

—Vine a ayudar a Athena y a mis hermanos de combate, por supuesto. Pasaré, derrotaré al tal Mars, y salvaré a la Tierra.

—El león ruge, pero puede ser paciente. No te dejaré pasar.

—Eso no es importante. Como todos los que se han puesto en mi camino, te haré a un lado, no me importa si vistes de negro u oro. Nadie se interpone en el camino del Fénix.

—¡Kazuma! —gritó Shaina. El Santo de Cruz del Sur cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas, su Cloth de plata resquebrajándose.

—¿Por qué pelean? —preguntó Xiaia.

—¿Podrías callarte de una vez? —le preguntó a su vez el hombre pelirrojo, levantándose con dificultad.

—Hm... ¿Podría?

—¡Maldición, **CRUZ DEL SUR ARDIENTE**!

Una ráfaga de energía en forma de cruz rasgó el cielo, pero el marciano se protegió con las alas. Lo arrastró unos centímetros, pero las alas de mariposa, a pesar de verse frágiles, lograron detener el ataque sin siquiera un rasguño.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? -se preguntó el mexicano.

—Este hombre es irritante, Kazuma, te doy ese punto, pero también es fuerte. Muy fuerte.

—Siento como Siphos muere —las esporas de sus alas se extendieron hacia los cielos en todas las direcciones—, eso significa que aparte de Amor, soy el único Alto Marciano que queda.

—Eso está por verse. ¡Jefa!

—GARRA TRUENO

—FORAJIDO DE LLAMAS

—¿Atacan al mismo tiempo? —apenas pestañeó. El marciano se limitó a flotar sobre el suelo, y se movió rápidamente para esquivar el puñetazo ardiente del forajido, pero quedó a merced de los relámpagos que tronaban desde la mano de la guerrera— ¿Eso no era un poco deshonesto en el ejército ateniense?

—Te tengo.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó de nuevo Xiaia. Levantó el brazo, agarró el de la mujer, batió sus alas, y la electricidad recorrió el esbelto cuerpo de la encantadora de serpientes. Cayó al suelo echando humo negro desde sus poros.

—¡Jefaza! —Kazuma corrió hacia ella, la volteó, y vio la sangre manar desde las fisuras de la máscara sin emociones.

—Deja de decirme así, imbécil... —murmuró.

—No.

—Ese hombre puede incluso manipular la energía del contrincante. Creo que es más fuerte que nosotros —ella se levantó nuevamente, aunque el fuego que recorría su cuerpo la hizo tropezar.

—Lo dice la que se enfrentó a Poseidón y desafió a Thánatos.

—Eres... muy fuerte... Fénix —su puño tambaleó, pero logró afirmarlo. Sin embargo, las llamas comenzaron a recorrer su extremidad desde el brazo ardiente de su contrincante.

—Tú también, fuiste elegido por Athena.

Habían chocado sus puños, y la plaza deshabitada tembló con el primer impacto. Algunos árboles se desgarraron, volando lejos de sus raíces, y las casas perdieron los techos, elevándose entre llamas y rayos.

—Esto fue para comenzar, pude medir tus fuerzas, ave fénix. Ahora quiero que oigas el rugido del león —el cosmos de Mykene se empezó a elevar, un brillo dorado cubrió repentinamente los cielos cuando se alejó de Ikki. A pesar de su cuerpo grande y fornido, parecía extremadamente veloz, era un digno usuario de la velocidad de la luz— Siente en tus entrañas el furor incandescente del león, ¡RUGIDO DEL REY!

—¿Qué es eso? —se preguntó Ikki. Una onda de choque cayó desde los cielos, proyectada desde una esfera de energía que lanzó el hombre sin emociones que le detuvo el paso.

La ola era estridente, como si un pitido y un rugido se mezclaran y le aullaran en los oídos. Ikki se tuvo que llevar las manos a las orejas por instinto, pero era incapaz de deshacer el caos que inundó todos sus sentidos en un segundo. Al siguiente momento, el fénix perdió sus alas, alcanzado por el rugir del león, sus rodillas tocando el suelo, su cerebro ahogado en la confusión, su dolor recorriendo la piel.

—El Rugido del Rey es una técnica potente —su voz no se alzaba en algún intento de emociones, su semblante parecía incapaz de cambiar, se mostraba serio, frío, imponente, reacio, como un cazador que sabe que es superior al pequeño venado, y lo tiene a tiro de escopeta—, el león ve a su presa y le muestra cuán inútil es su esfuerzo, y su intento de escapar se esfuma. Pero... tú eres el fénix, jamás escaparías, ¿No es así?

Las flamas se alzaron nuevamente de su cuerpo. La mirada de agresividad, el cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices de mil batallas, no huiría solo por recibir un ataque.

—Este cuerpo ya ha recibido mucho daño, pero como dijiste, el Fénix siempre se levanta. Es leal a sus convicciones, jamás duda..., en cambio tú...

Mykene abrió un poco más sus ojos, un rasgo de sorpresa que solo Ikki podría notar.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—¿Por qué estás luchando en mi contra, león? Tu predecesor, Aiolia de Leo, luchó dos veces contra nosotros. La primera vez fue víctima de un engaño, apenas supo la verdad, se dirigió en pie de guerra contra el Sumo Sacerdote del Santuario. La segunda vez estaba controlado por una técnica maldita, y volvió al camino del guerrero justo cuando el velo de ilusión cayó de sus ojos —el fénix dio un paso adelante, la tierra tembló, un ave de fuego se asomó desde su espalda— pero tú no pareces ser víctima de engaños de ningún tipo, no eres más que un traidor.

—Athena me entregó mi Cloth, pero sus ideas jamás me han convencido. Espera pacientemente que el mundo cambie, enviando guerreros a la batalla, pero deja que la mayoría de los malvados recorran estas tierras bañadas por el sol. Ludwig..., no, Mars. Él es mi amigo, comparto sus ideas, él quiere cambiar el rumbo del mundo. No odio a Athena, la respeto, pero un león necesita acción, busca a las presas y las engulle.

—Y no espera que vengan hacia él, ¿eso es lo que quieres decir?

—Pareces de acuerdo conmigo.

—Saori siempre ha sido demasiado pacífica para mi gusto, pero los milagros que ha obrado, la paz que ha traído en incontables ocasiones... ¡No es una simple humana! —Ikki se elevó por los aires batiendo sus brazos como alas envueltas en flamas violentas— Si quiere batalla, para eso tiene a sus guerreros, nosotros, ¡Los Santos!

—Eres un lobo solitario, ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así si nunca estás con tu ejército? —Mykene formó una esfera en su mano, y la arrojó a los cielos.

—Confió en ellos, estemos juntos o no. El campo de batalla no cambiará, seguirá siendo entre aliados y enemigos. Tú estás con Mars, el dios de la guerra, eso te hace mi enemigo, así que sentirás en tu alma las llamas incandescentes del ave Fénix.

—Esta vez sí destrozaré tu valor, te convertiré en una presa tímida y miedosa, ¡RUGIDO DEL REY!

—¡ALETEO CELESTIAL DEL FENIX!

Ikki sintió el primer golpe, un rugir quería destrozar sus tímpanos, pero Mykene quedó estupefacto, cuando vio que seguía aleteando, que no parecía importarle el grito de ira que lanzó en primer lugar, ni tampoco el golpe de impacto que le sucedía. Las llamas lo cubrieron, lo hicieron volar por el aire salpicado de cenizas, el tiempo y el espacio se confundieron entre sí, mezclados con las flamas infernales que salían de los brazos de Ikki.

—¡El Rugido! ¡No lo está afectando! ¡Ah!

—¿Crees que un ataque tan simple puede ser tan efectivo dos veces contra mí? ¡Escucha el aletear del Fénix!

Mykene rodó por el suelo, la capa que Athena le había puesto sobre los hombros se había calcinado. Ikki sangraba de los oídos, pero le era tan importante como una visita al infierno. Ni siquiera lo notó.

—Un primer ataque daña los tímpanos, en medio de la confusión psicológica, lanzas el segundo esperando dañar físicamente al rival. Mi ataque solo es un aleteo, y allí estás, quemándote en el polvo. Nunca debiste rebelarte contra el Santuario, león.

—Derribaste a un Santo Dorado con esa facilidad..., es obvio, eres el fénix, aquel que ha visitado tantas veces el infierno que los demonios ya te temen, y te echan con clamores de miedo —Mykene se levantó. Su mirada fría se había alterado por primera vez. Sonrió. —Es evidente que alguien así no sería presa de un león, ni siquiera si es dorado.

—¿Entonces me dejarás pasar? No tengo mucho tiempo que perder —Ikki cerró los ojos, y comenzó a caminar en dirección al Palatino donde esperaba Mars, pero el león no dejaría de rugir.

—Arriesgaré mi vida si es necesario, Fénix —se levantó de golpe, los rayos y relámpagos se generaron en su brazo derecho, el puño brilló con la incandescencia de una tormenta— ¡Colmillo de León, RAYO RELÁMAPAGO!

—Una de las técnicas de Aiolia, ¿crees que eso me...? ¿Qué es esto? ¡Ahhhh! —Ikki vio destrozado el peto de su armadura, e impactó violentamente contra un muro. El edificio no se sostuvo mucho tiempo, y se derrumbó sobre el Fénix sorprendido. El león dorado tampoco parecía convencido de lo sucedido.

—Los dioses son fuertes, mucho más temibles que cualquiera de nosotros, inyectan terror a caudales, hacen que los humanos imploren por perdón..., y aún así los hemos vencido —Shaina sonrió detrás de su máscara quebrada. Kazuma se puso a su lado, y ambos encendieron su Cosmos.

—¿Por qué quieren seguir? ¿Acaso es para demostrarme que su deseo es el correcto? ¿Qué debemos mantener la luz en su lugar, y alejar a la oscuridad? Son realmente tontos, ¿Cierto? —Xiaia batió sus alas nuevamente.

—Queremos seguir porque tenemos la razón. No tenemos dudas en nuestro corazón, después de tantas batallas que el Santuario ha librado con éxito —Kazuma sonrió, a pesar de que las esporas nublaban su visión, y lo confundían, ya había decidido el futuro que deseaba para Soma.

—Tú sí tienes muchas dudas. Eso será tu perdición, mariposa —la voz de Shaina sonaba firme, ni siquiera sus nervios calcinados la harían temblar.

—¡No tengo dudas! ¿Creen que Mars haría un ejército de este tamaño solo para perder? ¿Creen que yo sería elegido entre sus hombres si no fuera por mi habilidad? ¿Son tan ciegos que no ven el poder del planeta rojo? —volvió a tocar el violencia, esta vez con más fuerza, parecía a punto de romper las cuerdas. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de los ojos melancólicos.

—Te haré yo unas preguntas. ¿Son tus esporas las que confunden nuestros sentidos? ¿Es la música de tu violín la que nos debilita a cada segundo? —Shaina no tenía intención de que solo su oponente se burlara.

—¿Qué? —una gota de sudor recorrió la mejilla del marciano.

—¿Te eligieron a caso solo porque lloras mucho y eso hace que no se note la mierda que sale de tus alas? ¿O porque tocas bien esa guitarrita? —Kazuma mostró su más amplia sonrisa. Xiaia se equivocó en su melodía.

—¡Tontos sin futuro! ¡NANA SILENCIOSA!

—Sin preguntas, muy bien.

—Tratas de detener nuestros movimientos otra vez... Pero... —unos rayos salieron de las garras de la mujer. Saltaron entre las esporas a altísima velocidad, impactaron contra el violín, hicieron pedazos las cuerdas.

El terror se asomó en las facciones de la mariposa por primera vez. Una expresión de incertidumbre, miedo, ira, confusión, todo a la vez, le siguió. Pegó un largo y estridente grito, que hizo bajar la velocidad por un segundo a Kazuma, pero volvió a correr, era su misión.

El Forajido de Llamas dio directamente contra las alas de mariposa aprovechando el caos que reinaba en los ojos de Xiaia, enfocados solo en las cuerdas que se hacían pedazos entre destellos de electricidad. Las alas desaparecieron, devoradas por flamas hambrientas que volvían a su poder inicial después que las esporas y la melodía se esfumaron.

—¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Xiaia se quitó su Galaxy, lanzó las piezas hacia Kazuma, quien las evitó fácilmente con una expresión de tristeza. Shaina se acercó, sus garras afiladas.

—Nos detuviste bastante tiempo, pero tus trucos no funcionan contra dos Santos de Plata entrenados, expertos de la guerra. Tú nunca debiste meterte a un ejército, mariposa.

—¡Rompiste mi violín! ¿Qué haré ahora? —su puño cargado de Cosmos dio contra el rostro de la mujer fatal. La máscara que ocultaba su bello rostro se destrozó, pero solo había detrás un semblante de lástima reflejado en los hermosos ojos verdes.

—_SERPIENTE TRUENO_.

Una víbora violeta recorrió su brazo derecho, salió por el dedo, y penetró velozmente en la cabeza de Xiaia. Unos destellos surgieron desde allí, mientras la mezcla de emociones hacía temblar al Alto Marciano.

—No..., mi violín..., mis sombras, mis alas...

—Duerme de una vez.

Cayó al suelo de espaldas, los ojos abiertos en terror, pero no en dolor.

Kazuma se acercó, y cerró esas tristes esmeraldas, pero luego le sonrió a su "jefa".

—Je. Pudiste usar una técnica más agresiva, pero le causaste una muerte indolora. Veo que, tal como tu rostro muestra, eres bastante gentil y cálida.

—...Di eso una vez más y seré tan "gentil" contigo como lo fui con este cobarde marciano.

Ikki se levantó nuevamente, pero sus alas no ardían como momentos antes. Había algo que lo extrañaba, a pesar de tener una gota de nostalgia. Recibió el impacto de lleno, pero no pudo esquivarlo.

—Tu Cloth se destruye, Fénix. Después de oír el rugido, y sentir el colmillo, te tocará ser desgarrado por las garras del león.

—Inténtalo y..., ¿Otra vez? —Ikki se sintió paralizado, sus alas no deseaban alzar el vuelo. Sintió la nostalgia y la frustración.

—¡PLASMA RELÁMPAGO!

El fuego no quería arder. Los rayos rasgaron el cielo.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO XIX, INMÓVIL**

—No puedo... moverme...

—Recibe los rayos a la velocidad de la luz que desgarran hasta las alas del ave inmortal, Phoenix.

Ikki fue atrapado en una red de haces de luz, apenas podía distinguirlos, era la velocidad característica de los Santos Dorados, aquella que los hacía los más poderosos del ejército. Y el Fénix no podía hacer más que recibirlos de frente, lo golpeaban desde todas las direcciones posibles, la brillante Cloth se trisaba, las plumas de sus alas caían al suelo frío, incapaz de arder.

Sintió como si hubiesen sido varios minutos los que se sucedieron mientras recibía la furia de los relámpagos. Sin embargo, era evidente que apenas había pasado un segundo. Se levantó nuevamente, y una vez más, quedó paralizado, demasiado tarde para protegerse como antes del Rugido del Rey, la técnica que pulverizaba sus oídos y luego lo remataba.

La Phoenix Cloth se hizo pedazos, y él fue incapaz de evitarlo.

Seiya y Saori llegaron a una de las más importantes edificaciones del mundo, quizás la más característica de Roma. A un costado del Monte Palatino, se erguía imponente el Coliseo Romano.

Alguna vez, la Fundación Graude, que el abuelo adoptivo de la diosa manejaba, construyó una réplica en Japón para que, a pedido de Saori Kido, se realizara la Guerra Galáctica, un torneo entre diez Santos de Bronces que daría al ganador la reluciente Cloth de Sagitario que ahora vestía Seiya.

Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar retroceder su mente a los recuerdos, que la nostalgia invadiera sus corazones. En ese coliseo fue donde todo comenzó.

—Se parece a...

—Sí. ¿Lo recuerdas, Seiya?

—Por supuesto, nada me haría olvidarlo. En un lugar como este, todo empezó. Luché contra Geki, también contra Shiryu, y la Cloth que llevo puesta era el premio —se permitió una sonrisa—, a pesar de que nunca culminó el torneo, la gané de todas formas, jaja.

—Estabas destinado por las estrellas para vestir esta Cloth, sin importar lo que sucediese. Las alas doradas serían tuyas desde que Aiolos la dejó en manos de mi abuelo...

—Sí, y si a eso le sumamos que era el único participante que nació bajo la constelación de Sagitario —tuvo que contener la risa. Muchas veces había bromeado sobre eso con Shun y Shiryu. El primero siempre suspiraba con una sonrisa resignada, y el segundo lo hacía dejar de reír con una mirada serena.

—¡Bienvenida, Athena! Y su más fiel guerrero, ¡Santo de Pegaso! No..., debería decir, ¡Santo de Sagitario, Seiya! —la voz retumbó desde las profundidades del Coliseo. Era joven, graciosa, dramática.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó Seiya al aire.

—Soy el maestro de ceremonias, el director de esta obra teatral, un espectador en primera fila para lo que está por suceder en el mundo.

Una armadura negra con detalles rojos, una sonrisa elegante, el cabello rubio muy corto, la tez nívea, los ojos aguamarina.

—¿Un niño? —se preguntó el Santo Dorado.

—Soy joven, sí. Pero también soy el Comandante de los Altos Marcianos, el único que queda de entre los doce. Mi nombre es Amor de Avispón —dijo su nombre junto a una graciosa reverencia, cerró los ojos con humildad para presentarse ante Athena.

—¿Comandante de los Altos Marcianos? —le preguntó Saori. Había algo que no le gustaba, no se esperaba esta situación. El sol ya había descendido por las colinas.

—Entonces imagino que querrás detenernos, como todos aquellos que han sido vencidos por mis compañeros. No quisiera lastimarte, pareces demasiado joven, pero si es necesario... —las alas de Sagitario se agitaron amenazantes, pero Amor hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, mostrando siempre su cálida sonrisa.

—No, no, no, Seiya. Como dije, soy un testigo de lujo para este escenario. Mi deber será guiarles ante mi cuñad..., nuestro señor Mars —dejó escapar una risita corta ante algo que lo contrarió— Verán, si luchan, todo empeoraría para ustedes. Aquí, en el Coliseo que ven con esos ojitos de borrego, se encuentran los actores del clímax, y no querrán molestarlos.

—¡Espera! ¿Vas a guiarnos? ¿Por qué?

—¿Actores del clímax?

—Una pregunta a la vez, una a la vez... —negó con un dedo, sonrió, y volvió a hablar con voz dulce— primero, porque Mars cree que eres el único que debería enfrentarlo. El único lo suficientemente digno como para darle una batalla memorable. Recuerden que es el dios de la guerra...

—¿Por qué vas a guiarnos?

—¡Qué prisa tienen, por los dioses! —Amor soltó una nueva risa— La respuesta se relaciona con los actores que mencioné. Verán, acaban de despertar, estuvieron durmiendo mucho tiempo, y están... digamos, "acostumbrándose" a estos aires. El Cosmos que está más allá del Coliseo es demasiado para un Santo. El espacio se tuerce, el tiempo se voltea..., nosotros estamos protegidos por estas Galaxy, traídas desde las profundidades del universo, el lado más oscuro de la creación, así que no nos afecta lo que ellos hagan. Si no vinieran conmigo, jamás podrían ir más allá del Coliseo, se perderían para siempre, gracias al Cosmos de nuestros cuatro actores de clímax.

—¡Espera! —Saori sostuvo firmemente el cetro, sabía que algo andaba mal—, ¿Qué hay de los demás? Mis Santos...

—El Cosmos del que le hablo, distinguida diosa, rodea todo el Monte Palatino, rozando el Foro Romano y, por supuesto, este Coliseo. En este momento, un hombre muy violento está luchando con uno de los suyos..., o nuestros, quise decir, es difícil discernir —volvió a soltar la risita, Seiya cada vez se irritaba más con ella—, pero a pesar de que ha venido destruyendo todo a su paso, no podrá llegar más allá. Más acá, más bien, ustedes entienden. Tampoco podrán el dragón, el cisne, nadie. Solo ustedes fueron invitados a la gala.

—¡No digas ridiculeces! —gritó Seiya. Encendió su Cosmos, brillante como el sol que se había ocultado, nuevamente Roma quedó iluminado por la luz, y las alas se extendieron.

—Por favor, dije que no encendieran su Cosmos —Amor se llevó una mano al rostro en actitud de disgusto.

—¡No permitiré que te burles! Harás que mis compañeros cumplan con su deber, o si no...

—_CONCIERTO DE GRAVEDAD_.

Una batuta negra, cargada de oscuridad, surgió entre los dedos de Amor, realizó un movimiento hacia abajo, y Seiya cayó pesadamente a la tierra, como si su peso se hubiera elevado en varias toneladas. Sagitario creó un cráter que hizo tambalear a Saori.

—Este es el Réquiem de sombras..., hasta que la función culmine, por favor, quédense en sus asientos.

—¡Vamos, Fénix! Levántate, ¿Por qué recibes mis ataques de esa forma? ¿Te burlas de mí? —Mykene comenzó a mostrare los rasgos de la ira y la pérdida del orgullo. Mostró los colmillos como un león furibundo.

—Yo no..., maldición... —Ikki había perdido su Cloth. No era su intención burlarse de Mykene recibiendo sus técnicas, ni de cerca. Había algo, una fuerza externa que lo detenía, impedía sus movimientos. Por el tono del león, ni siquiera él estaba al tanto.

—¿Y bien? Perdiste tu Cloth, ¿Acaso el ave inmortal llegó cansado y ya no puede luchar contra el león? —Mykene se relajó, desganado— Estoy decepcionado. Se supone que tú..., que esta Cloth sería tuya.

—Me ofrecieron la Cloth de Leo, la llegué a usar una vez, pero no tiene importancia para mí —Ikki recogió un montón de polvo y cenizas del suelo con su mano ensangrentada, e hizo arder sus llamas— La Phoenix Cloth es la que gané en mi juventud, la que utilicé para llevarme a Shaka de Virgo a los confines del universo, para enfrentarme en un duelo mental con Saga de Géminis, para vencer a su gemelo Kanon, para asesinar a uno de los tres Jueces, para cortarle la máscara al dios de la muerte..., ¡Soy el ave inmortal!

Las flamas se arremolinaron alrededor de su cuerpo, Mykene volvió a ponerse en guardia, sabía lo que sucedería a continuación, aunque nunca lo había presenciado personalmente.

Las alas, el casco, toda la Cloth de Fénix había renacido como nueva, y se había adaptado al cuerpo de Ikki. A ojos del león, se veía aún más hermosa y brillante que antes.

—Hay algo..., alguien que está impidiendo mis movimientos —confesó el fénix, ante la sorpresa del león.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Es por eso que has recibido mis ataques? ¿Esa es tu excusa, Fénix? —el león gruñó ofendido, pero Ikki no se inmutó.

—Eres un Santo Dorado, una lucha contra ti debería estar más reñida, una lucha entre dos hombres protegidos por las mismas estrellas en que ninguno sea el obvio ganador. Veo que no eres el culpable de esto.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —a Ikki le dio la impresión de que Mykene le creyó. Eso era bueno. Había otros Santos más tercos...

—Y siento cierta nostalgia también, me preguntaba el motivo. Después recordé las investigaciones que realicé. No eres el único que ha traicionado a Athena, ¿No es así?

—¿Qué dices?

—Ya sufrí esto una vez. Es obvio que alguien con un poder magnánimo, cuasi divino, podría detenerme de esta forma a la vez que oculta su presencia. Pensé que podía ser Mars, o alguno de los que se despertaron de la tierra hace unos instantes. Pero no. Esto es obra de...

Ikki cayó pesadamente al suelo nuevamente. Para su sorpresa, Mykene también temblaba con las rodillas en tierra, las manos cubriéndose de barro.

—¿Quién diablos nos hace esto? ¡¿Por qué?! —rugió el león.

—Hay un hombre que podría hacer esto. Se dice que aquellos que nacen bajo esa constelación son los más cercanos a los dioses, que su Cosmos puede rivalizar con la divinidad, y yo he sentido en carne propia ese aire de demonio...

—Hablas de...

—Virgo.

—Interesante. Mi predecesor había usado este truco contra ti en el pasado, no debí olvidarlo, fue un gran error de mi parte —murmuró una voz en el aire. Su eco recorrió el Foro Romano como una ola de divinidad.

—¿Qué diablos tramas? Traicionaste a Athena, y por tanto a los Santos, y ahora también traicionas a los marcianos.

—...

—¡Te pregunté qué tramas, Santo de la Salvación, Fudo de Virgo! —gruñó Mykene. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo en el aire.

Una luz se manifestó cerca de ellos. Un hombre semi transparente sentado en posición de meditación estaba en medio de la iluminación, resplandecía con un aire de sabiduría, su sonrisa era macabra a la vez que melancólica. Abrió los ojos, uno era violeta, y el otro dorado. Se cubría con una toga roja, sostenía en la mano izquierda una cuerda que resplandecía como el sol, y con la derecha empuñaba una espada envuelta en llamas.

Con calma, abrió la boca, su voz era pura, santa.

—Quiero ver a dónde va la humanidad, león dorado. Nada más que eso.

—¿Por qué nos detuviste? ¿Por qué impediste al Fénix?

Ikki se mantuvo en silencio.

—Ese hombre ha sido leal a Athena todos estos años, pero la cantidad de violencia y agresividad que trae su puño solo ha causado muertes crueles, sufrimiento, y más terror en esta Tierra manchada. Por más que luche por la justicia, un hombre así no puede seguir viviendo aquí, pero por sus actos heroicos, quisiera darle una oportunidad de redención.

—¿Redención, dijiste? —Ikki ya había oído este discurso antes. Lo irritaba que lo juzgara un desconocido.

—Solo alguien puro, que acepte la salvación que traigo, podría deshacerse de la cuerda invisible que lo ata, ave Fénix.

—Espera, ¡No te metas en una batalla que no es tuya, Fudo! —interrumpió el león encendiendo su Cosmos, y logró levantarse con dificultades.

—CONDENA MUNDANA. Sujétense de esas cuerdas, es la única forma de ser salvados, de obtener la redención.

Mykene e Ikki quedaron atados al suelo, su cuerpo retorciéndose por la cuerda que apareció alrededor. Un anillo en un extremo funcionaba como espejo, frente a ambos rostros, mostrándoles su impotencia.

Seiya estaba amarrado al suelo por la fuerza invisible generada desde la batuta de Amor. Éste hizo un nuevo movimiento, y el Santo Dorado se elevó por los cielos, e impactó fuertemente contra el Coliseo. Aún así, se las arregló para lanzar sus Meteoros.

—No, no, no, CANON SANGRIENTO —una nueva composición, ya no un réquiem, esta vez un canon. Como las voces que se unen unas a otras, los dardos sombríos que salieron de los dedos blancos se sobrepusieron, y estrellaron rápidamente a Seiya nuevamente contra el suelo.

Un veloz salto puso a Seiya nuevamente en guardia, dirigiendo su puño contra el marciano, pero éste hizo un gracioso gesto con la batuta, y el Concierto de Gravedad volvió a hacer efecto. Seiya de Sagitario mordió el polvo, derrumbándose a metros de Saori.

—Maldición..., es muy... fuerte...

—¿Podría venir conmigo la pareja, si son tan amables? Mars nos está esperando, y no queremos impacientar a nuestro señor. Además..., creo que oí el ronquido de Baco, y después de beber tanto...

—Llévanos con Mars, Amor de Avispón. No sigas lastimando a Seiya.

—Saori... —Sagitario no sabía si estaba lastimado en su orgullo, o le encontraba la razón a su diosa. Sabía que podía luchar mucho mejor, pero la cercanía de Athena, la amenaza de aquellos que se encontraban al interior del Coliseo..., quizás la madurez estaba haciendo efecto. Se sentía impotente.

—¿Aceptarán la salvación que les brindo? Santos, marcianos, no importa. Quiero ver quién merece una condena, y quién no. Mi espada arde contra la villanía de este planeta, ¿Cuál de ustedes es digno de tenerla como aliada? —preguntó Fudo, aún traslúcido, sentado en el suelo, protegido por una luz celestial, a la vez que demoníaca.

—No te metas, Fudo..., ¡No te metas! —con un rugido, Mykene se deshizo de las cuerdas que lo ataban, y volvió a moverse para encender su Cosmos brillante como el sol.

—¡Jeh! Qué mal que Shun no aceptó el trabajo en el sexto Templo... —murmuró Ikki, y al igual que su enemigo, rompió la cuerda sagrada haciéndola hervir con su Cosmos de fuego.

—Muy bien, señores. Uno apoya a Athena, otro a Mars, y yo..., quiero ver cuál de los dos tiene la razón. Aum...

Fudo meditó, su Cosmos se expandió al pronunciar la sílaba. Mykene e Ikki estaban listos, aunque jamás bajaron la guardia uno contra otro. Los tres se perdieron en medio de la luz.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO XX, TRAICIÓN**

—NAMAH SAMMANTA-VAJRÂNÂM KÂN

Alzó la espada. Estaba envuelta en llamas, y pronto éstas comenzaron a danzar. Saltaron desde el filoso sable, se mezclaron entre sí, y la ira de los Vajras de manifestó. Ni el fénix que renace de las cenizas, ni el león que ruge fuego pudieron evitar ser rodeados por el monstruoso baile flamígero. Ikki no pudo volar sin quemarse en el intento, Mykene se movía como un felino encerrado en su jaula.

Fudo los había encerrado solo pronunciando un mantra.

—Este hombre..., es fuerte, como era de esperarse de un Santo de Virgo —pensó Ikki.

—¡Fudo! ¿De verdad quieres desafiarnos? Sabes muy bien que una batalla entre tú y yo, Virgo y Leo, tal como se ha dado en el pasado, terminará en una Guerra de mil días y mil noches —rugió Mykene.

—No temas, león dorado. No tengo intención de manifestarme en cuerpo todavía. Solo quiero observar, no meterme en una batalla que durará mil días contra otro Santo Dorado..., además..., Ikki tal vez no viste de oro, pero su poder no tiene nada que envidiarle a cualquiera de nosotros.

Ikki y Mykene se miraron. Fudo seguía como un ente transparente, sin su dorada Cloth, con una espada en una mano y una cuerda en la otra. Los había llevado a un lugar oscuro, sin estrellas ni luna, solo iluminados por las llamas del sable entre sus dedos.

—Quieres..., ¿Quieres vernos pelear? Tú..., ¡Qué clase de enfermo eres, Fudo! —dijo Mykene, ira mezclada con frustración.

—Como dije, quiero ver a dónde se dirige el mundo. El Fénix estuvo en contra de Athena por mucho tiempo, intentó matarla más de una vez, pero ahora dice ser totalmente leal, y es uno de los confidentes de sus secretos. Por otro lado, tú fuiste elegido por Saori Kido para guardar uno de los doce Templos del Santuario, pero aquí estás, con los secretos de Mars, de Lady Medea, de sus hijos, entrenando a uno de ellos, luchando en su favor. ¿Quién de ustedes es más traidor, más leal, más violento, más digno de ser salvado? Ahora me darán la respuesta.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Fudo? No eres diferente de mí —le recriminó el león.

—No me mires a mí, Mykene. Tu atención debería estar a tu lado —Fudo sonrió. Mykene giró el cuello, y vio al Fénix. El Cosmos se había concentrado en su mano derecha, y ahora corría hacia él —¡Fénix! Acaso...

—He oído mucho. Demasiado. Ludwig, Mars, Medea..., me dirás todo lo que necesito, Mykene, ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto? Responderás, ¡Lo quieras o no!

—¡Fénix!

—_¡__ILUSION DIABOLICA DE FENIX!_

Las llamas se expandieron, se agitaron, hicieron combustión. Un rugido estridente, una voz magnífica, imponente, detuvo el puño de Ikki a centímetros de su cabeza. Mykene gritaba, y el rayo de luz que salió del ave inmortal se esforzaba por alcanzar su cerebro.

—Imposible...

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

—Está deteniendo mi Ilusión, jamás había..., Mykene..., ¿Evitas que sepa los secretos de Mars? —Ikki aumentó sus esfuerzos, pero el haz de luz estaba quieto, tembloroso, no lograba su meta. Aumentó su Cosmos, y la sangre comenzó a correr desde la parte superior del rostro del león.

—¡NUNCA ME HARÁS DECIR NADA, FÉNIX! —el río escarlata manchaba su rostro, pero sus ojos estaban determinados. Su convicción y voluntad asombraron incluso al inmóvil Fudo.

Una ola de Cosmos surgió de la brillante Cloth Dorada, e Ikki fue repelido. Se arrastró hacia atrás, y las llamas volvieron a su danza alegre. Bajo su brazo, los dedos sangraban por el esfuerzo.

—Eres admirable, Mykene. Aiolia estaría orgulloso...

El león mostró la sombra de lo que debía ser una sonrisa mientras se sacaba la sangre de los ojos. Una horrenda herida con forma de cruz estaba en su frente donde Ikki había intentado golpearlo.

—Parece que ahora sí van en serio —murmuró Fudo con una sonrisa. Abrió sus ojos, uno violeta, compasivo y sentimental, el otro brillando como oro en llamas.

—Así es. Voy en serio —Ikki desapareció. Fudo no pudo reaccionar a tiempo mientras el Fénix lo golpeaba de frente, en su rostro, a centímetros de él, su puño bañado en la llamarada de la violencia y la justicia —No importa si no estás aquí físicamente, donde sea que estés, te sacaré todo lo que ocultas.

En lo alto del Coliseo, oculto entre las estradas, un hombre de cabello aguamarina abrió los ojos en una expresión de terror. Ambos eran de distinto color. Una aguda luz brillaba en su frente.

—Oh, está interesante, al parecer —murmuró Amor en voz baja mirando al imponente monumento romano.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Seiya.

—Nada, nada, pensaba en voz alta. Bueno, señores, pasen por aquí —les indicó con un gesto cortés un pequeño portón, antiguo, tal vez de la misma época del Coliseo. Su arco estaba iluminado por un Cosmos sombrío, paradójicamente brillante —Al cruzar este portón, llegarán con el señor Mars.

—¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti? —desafió Seiya. Aún le dolían los huesos culpa del Réquiem que tocó Amor.

—¿Deberían? Eso es cosa de ustedes. Solo les digo que la única forma de no perderse para siempre entre los enjambres de Cosmos de los Cuatro semidioses de Mars, es que crucen este arco mientras yo se los digo. Basta con que me acerque con mi Galaxy, y lo lograrán.

—Seiya..., no tenemos más opción.

—De acuerdo, Athena. Pero, Amor, si nos llega a pasar algo, si es una trampa tuya que dañe a mi diosa, me las arreglaré para volver y destruirte.

—¡Uh! Entonces será mejor que no se pierdan, jeje —se burló Amor. Seiya y Saori cruzaron después de Amor, quien caminó con gracia a través del portón.

Ikki vio muchas cosas. El lugar al que los había traído Fudo era una dimensión externa, El Akanishta, o al menos, lo más cercano a ésta. Allí se unían lo gustativo, lo visual, lo auditivo, lo olfativo, lo corporal y lo mental. Era un plano donde los Cosmos se reunían, y el alma alcanzaba un estado de simulación de la iluminación. El Tiempo sin Principio.

Como un Iluminado, Fudo llevaba su mente a este plano astral, y desde allí conocía cada aspecto del espacio terrenal, además de las profundidades más lejanas, y las más horrendas y desafortunadas del Samsara. El Cosmos de Myo se manifestaba fuerte, Ikki podía sentirlo en sus pensamientos, también sentía los giros del Dharma, las reencarnaciones casi interminables de los hombres por más lejanas que estas fuesen.

En el plano terrenal, Ikki vio a un hombre llorando por la pérdida de su amada, encontró rápidamente sus secretos. Las estrellas lo habían traicionado, y el planeta rojo lo cobijaba, tapándolo entre las sábanas de una armadura negra. Más allá, una mujer de cabellos verdes en quien Fudo había puesto su atención desde que la mencionaron. Lady Medea invocaba un ritual, derramaba sangre sobre una pequeña vasija y, a lo lejos, las sombras se movían. De pronto, el terror lo invadió. Las sombras se mezclaron, y una masa mayúscula de oscuridad recorrió los planos de la existencia, a punto de aplastarlo. Ni siquiera los Devas podrían detenerlo, se sentía como una hormiga a segundos de ser triturada por una luna negra.

Y el fénix alzó las alas. Se levantó y voló. Recorrió los caminos de la Iluminación, avanzó por el infierno más aterrador, huyó de la oscuridad que amenazaba la tierra de los hombres como un meteorito. Debía escapar, debía volver a su cuerpo..., pero antes de eso...

Había otra cosa. La rueda del Dharma giró repentinamente. Una entidad superior, divinizada bajaba a un estado intermedio. Un dios se convertía en humano, tal como Athena se manifestaba como Saori Kido. Pero no estaba bien, el tiempo se descontroló con la reencarnación, alguien más allá de Mars, o de la oscuridad, estaba a punto de descender al plano intermedio de los hombres, y controlaba las líneas temporales a su gusto. Ikki intentó acercarse, debía detenerlo, pero unos ojos rojos lo miraron. Esos ojos...

Ikki se encontró frente a Fudo. Sintió la presencia de Mykene detrás de él. El Santo de Virgo se sujetaba la frente, sus labios temblaban, sus ojos cubiertos por la mano que había soltado la Espada Flamígera. De repente desapareció, igual que las llamas que los rodeaban, y tanto el león como el fénix volvieron al Foro Romano.

—¿Estás bien, Fénix? —el Santo Dorado hizo el gesto para tenderle una mano, pero Ikki lo rechazó. Se levantó rápidamente, y se concentró para buscar ese cosmos tan extraño que lo había intimidado. Esos ojos rojos eran perturbadores, pero no pudo encontrar nada.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando? —susurró Ikki, pero rápidamente volvió a ponerse en guardia. Mykene hizo lo propio.

De pie, flotando sobre el Gran Coliseo romano, Fudo hervía en ira. Una preciosa Cloth bañada por el sol lo cubría de pies hasta el cuello. Su cabello se había alzado como una flama iracunda, sus ojos cambiaron su expresión para indicar sus deseos de castigo. Su semblante se desfiguró en una mueca de descontrol, furia, condena y venganza.

—¿Qué viste, Fénix? —murmuró Fudo, su sonrisa era aterradora.

—Puedo oír la voz de Fudo... —dijo Ikki, asombrado por el Cosmos que se había manifestado a lo lejos.

—Ese tipo es un monstruo —concluyó Mykene.

—¡DESCENSO DE MYOO!

—¿Qué pasó? Un temblor..., un Cosmos, dos..., no, tres Cosmos se enfrentan y nosotros estamos al medio —se dio cuenta Seiya. Sus alas brillaban bajo la luz de la luna, sus pies de oro pisaban el Monte Palatino.

—Fudo de Virgo..., maldición, se supone que no debía interferir. Este choque de Cosmos hará que los cuatro Reyes de movilicen —dijo en voz alta Amor, su semblante había cambiado por primera vez. Ahora su voz reflejaba temor, y sus ojos eran el espejo de la incertidumbre.

—¿De qué rayos hab...? —le espetó Seiya, pero se detuvo cuando notó algo mal. La ausencia de alguien —¿Saori?

—Debo irme, Santo de Sagitario —le informó Amor, pero al hombre dorado no le importó. Buscaba con sus ojos a su diosa, pero solo encontró más montañas, prados y casas quemadas, afectadas por la presencia del dios de la Guerra. Por un momento, le pareció oír llantos de bebés.

—¡¿Dónde está Athena?! —Seiya encendió su Cosmos. Amor le daba la espalda, pero el arquero estaba dispuesto a atacarlo de todas formas.

—Qué, ¿No está? Qué mal... —respondió, sin voltearse.

—¿Qué mierda le hiciste? —Seiya lanzó un puñetazo, pero Amor lo detuvo sin problemas, levantando su mano y girando el cuello.

—Cuando te descontrolas, no eres capaz de mostrar todo tu poder, Pegaso de oro —volvió su sonrisa, y eso irritó a Seiya. No sentía el Cosmos de Saori, y era obviamente culpa del Avispón. Quería hacerlo pedazos, hasta que un terremoto lo detuvo.

Nada se asemejaba a lo que sintió después. Apenas pudo mantenerse en pie, Amor aprovechó para alejarse, la tierra retumbaba, y cuatro Cosmos, tan diferentes entre sí a la vez que tan semejantes en su esencia se manifestaban. Se estaban acercando. Dejaban el Coliseo para ir con su amo.

—Fudo, pedazo de imbécil, ellos debían destruir la Tierra desde el Coliseo, ocultos, no caminar hacia un solo hombre ante la vista de todos —la expresión de Amor se relajó, y exhaló un suspiro, junto a una sonrisa— Bueno, me están cambiando la escenografía. Es imposible que los dañen, aún estando en su presencia. Intentaré disfrutar de la obra, de todas formas.

—¡¿Dónde está Athena?!

—Si esos cuatro llegan aquí, definitivamente la recuperarás, Seiya. No era mi plan, pero..., la utilidad de la luz de tu diosa se tendrá que postergar. Nos veremos nuevamente, Sagitario.

Y así, sin más, Amor se desvaneció.

En lo más alto del Monte Palatino, las sombras se hicieron a un lado, como una bruma dispersada por los rayos del sol. Pero no era el astro solar el que brillaba ahora, si no un sinfín de armaduras negras, relucientes como el espacio infinito. A donde fuese que mirase, veía algún marciano con lanza, con espada, con escudo, no importaba. Parecían no tener un número definido, como si cien salieran de la tierra con cada rayo de luna.

Seiya tanteó su espalda. El arco debía ser útil ahora, lo sacó, lo modificó, y extrajo de una de sus hombreras una flecha dorada. Irradió un poco de luz solar que hace horas se había esfumado en esa tierra. Puso la saeta en el arco, lo arqueó hasta que su mano tocó la mandíbula, apuntó, y...

—Patético —dijo una voz. Un destello rojo, tan luminoso como cualquier estrella, recorrió el cielo nocturno e impactó contra Seiya. Éste no alcanzó a reaccionar, su Cloth lo protegió de un golpe fatal, pero..., ya no tenía nada entre sus manos. Abrió la boca en sorpresa, rabia y angustia, cuando descubrió los pedazos del arco y la flecha que tantas veces lo habían salvado en el pasado, enterrados en la tierra, convertidos en diminutos fragmentos sin luz.

Un hombre estaba de pie entre sus soldados, se veía mucho más magnífico que todos ellos juntos. De uno de sus dedos aún salían pequeños rastros carmesí de luz.


	21. Chapter 21

En este capítulo el fic se conecta con los flashbacks de la serie.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXI, GUERRA**

El fénix no podía aletear. El león no podía rugir. Los cinco Vidyarâja, los Reyes de la Sabiduría, los observaban desde abajo con expresiones feroces. Atrapados en extraños círculos de energía, flotando en el aire, sus extremidades extendidas, inmóviles como en una rueda de tortura, ninguno de los dos podía defenderse. Los cinco jueces tenían armas y deseos de condena. Fudo, en el centro, abrió los ojos con un arrebato de ira.

—¡KAN! —se oyó la voz del Santo de Virgo.

Ikki y Mykene fueron atravesados por haces de luz. Sintieron sus corazones hacerse trizas, perforados por los rayos que salían de los ojos de los cinco Reyes Myoo.

—Fudo..., nos quiere matar... —murmuró Ikki.

—Se dice que es la reencarnación de Fudo Myoo. Es muy joven, pero no es solo un ente de salvación, sino también un terrible condenador —le explicó Mykene, cuyo semblante solo mostrada dolor e impotencia.

—Serán castigados, Santos de Athena. No aceptaron la cuerda de salvación que les entregué, no sé qué pensaba Athena al elegirlos como protectores, son traidores y violentos, no son dignos de proteger una tierra tan podrida, solo ayudan a empeorarla. Mi espada los consumirá entre las llamas, los demonios los llevarán hasta lo más profundo de los infiernos al no aceptar mis enseñanzas, y se convertirán también en una calaña que solo reencarnará en cosas peores.

—No..., no lo harás..., Fudo, yo te..., te detendré —dijo Mykene. Aún sangraba profusamente de la herida de su frente, pero la determinación y la voluntad parecían imposibles de dañar o manchar de sangre.

—¡Mykene! Si después de salir de esta sigues intentado detenerme, te venceré, no lo olvides —le recordó Ikki, aún con su corazón atravesado, y sus sentidos desvaneciéndose poco a poco, las llamas continuaban ardiendo.

—Eres inmoral, Fénix, preferiría una batalla justa —el león dejó mostrar una sonrisa, y su Cosmos estalló.

—Ningún Santo de Oro, ni Leo ni Virgo, me han detenido jamás. Mis alas aletearan con fuego por Athena, contra sus enemigos. Mis cicatrices de mil batallas comprueban mi convicción y son las marcas de mi arrepentimiento por mis actos pasados, Fudo, no me detendrás aún después de la muerte, aún después de los infiernos..., todavía nadie lo ha logrado —Su Cosmos también explotó, envuelto en flamas de valor —¡Elévate Séptimo Sentido!

—_¡__EMBLEMA DEL REY!_

Una explosión retumbó en toda Roma. El terremoto que se incrementaba sin detenerse, fue acompañado por el choque de Cosmos de Dos Santos Dorados, además de uno que había luchado contra los mismísimos dioses y había salido del más profundo infierno.

—Hermano... —murmuró Shun. Había desplegado sus cadenas para atravesar el extraño Cosmos alrededor del monte Palatino, pero poco a poco éste se concentraba en un lugar en su interior.

—Los dioses han despertado, se manifiestan —pensó Shiryu. Tenía cortes en todo su cuerpo, pero sabía que mientras el Cosmos lo mantuviera en pie, nada era imposible.

—Llegué muy tarde —se lamentó Hyoga, aunque el frío de su Cosmos no había disminuido, podía congelar hasta una Cloth dorada—, pero no permitiré que esto empeore. Es mi culpa, y lo repararé.

Fudo apagó su Cosmos. Estaba más cansado que nunca, el agotamiento no le permitiría luchar más. Además..., lo habían derrotado. No estaba convencido totalmente aún, especialmente en lo que respectaba a los métodos de Athena, pero las dudas sobre la humanidad se había disipado para hacer brillar una pequeña luz.

—Así que hay hombres que, sin importar si están en lo correcto o no, hacer arder sus vidas con determinación, coraje y voluntad, aunque estén ante las puertas de los infiernos, como si no les importaran las penas que conllevan sus actos y pecados. Eso es ligeramente reconfortante —sonrió, se quitó su Cloth de Oro, y se alejó a paso lento del Coliseo. O lo que quedaba de él, ya que se había derrumbado al mismo tiempo que el terremoto terminaba.

—Supongo que eres tú. El enemigo que debemos vencer, aquel que desea ocultar la luz, y llenar de sombras el mundo —dijo Seiya, aún inquieto por la facilidad con la que su enemigo había destrozado su arco y flecha. ¿Sentía temor? ¿Preocupación, terror? No estaba seguro.

Se puso de pie nuevamente, aún tambaleante. El terremoto había traído consigo retumbantes pisadas.

Por cuatro lados de la colina donde se hallaba una parte del ejército de Mars, además del mismo dios, empezaron a subir cuatro sombras, apenas distinguibles en la noche que cada vez se nublaba más, y desvanecía la luz de luna. Aún así, Seiya sabía que estaba totalmente rodeado. El ejército de Mars estaba cubierto de sombras, pero su Cosmos era inconfundible. No tenían fin, mientras que él estaba sin Saori. Estaba solo.

—Tú eres el enemigo que esperaba. El único capaz de enfrentarme, así como has desafiado a tantos dioses anteriormente —dijo con voz solemne el rey de la guerra, envuelto en sus ropajes negros.

—Todos derrotados, debo recordarte —intentó darse valor a sí mismo. No era solo Mars, esas cuatro sombras que subían por la colina, dejando huellas de fuego con cada paso, eran casi tan aterradoras como él —No es tan fácil vencer al ejército de Athena, y los dioses no son bienvenidos.

—Eres valiente, Seiya de Sagitario, temerario e impetuoso. Tal como dicen todos, pero..., esos dioses a los que enfrentaron, seguramente se confiaron. Como dioses, los vieron como hormigas, se sintieron ganadores desde el principio y eso los llevó a su destrucción.

Seiya sintió la caricia de las cenizas en su rostro. De reojo, pudo divisar como el fuego empezaba a extenderse a lo largo y ancho del Monte Palatino, y más allá. Nuevamente oyó un llanto de bebés, pero si se movía sería su fin, y no podría salvarlos. Eso lo enfureció por dentro, como un Pegaso indomable, aunque se pusiera una máscara de calma, y desplegara las alas de oro.

—Yo no soy igual que ellos. Conozco el poder de los humanos, su potencial, lo que puede llegar a ser. Especialmente después de que cinco muchachitos elevaran su Cosmos hasta el mismo nivel de los dioses, realizando milagros. Por eso me presento ante ti, Seiya, en persona, uno contra uno, respetando tu poder no solo como Santo Dorado, sino que como guerrero.

—Lindas palabras..., aunque con ese ejército a tus espaldas, son difíciles de tragar —le espetó Sagitario.

—¡Je! Tan irrespetuoso como en tu juventud, incluso ante un dios. Interesante, Seiya, será una batalla memorable.

Levantó un dedo, otro destello de luz se disparó y recorrió las llamas hacia Seiya. Había destrozado el famoso arco de Sagitario. Claro, no había estado atento, pero aún así era peligroso. Mas un fuerte viento dispersó el proyectil, dirigiéndolo hacia un árbol, desintegrándolo en un instante.

Seiya miró hacia atrás, sonrió, y otra sonrisa le fue devuelta. Siempre lo animaba ese gesto dulce, ya que sabía que detrás de esa inocencia que atraía a los aliados, había un poder aterrador que atemorizaba a los enemigos. Lo había acompañado en incontables ocasiones, y aunque no le gustaba luchar, jamás se acobarda o perdía su valor.

—Shun.

—Seiya, ¿te ayudo un poco?

—No estaría mal.

Las cadenas siempre lo maravillaban. Eran capaces de atravesar dimensiones, y encontrar al enemigo sin importar cuán lejos estuviera. Además reaccionaban contra el mal, y ahora estaban sumamente inquietas, casi desesperadas, a la vez que el fuego iluminaba y hacía visibles los enemigos.

Uno de los cuatro, el primero que llegó a la cima, vestido en una Galaxy negra con detalles rojos y dorados, una larga capa blanca, cabello de fuego protegido por un yelmo con cuernos, un rostro siniestro sin emociones, y un aire evidente de imponencia, formó una esfera de energía en la mano. Luego, la rodeó de piedras, magma y tierra, hasta que quedó del tamaño de un automóvil. La arrojó segundos después a ambos Santos.

—¡Cuidado Shun! El Cosmos que esa roca posee adentro es tan temible como el ataque de un dios —indicó Seiya.

—¡Nos arrojó una bomba! —Shun pensó si la cadena redonda sería útil para evitar la explosión, pero no fue necesario.

Aunque era incapaz de ver, se ubicó en la posición perfecta. Su escudo fue capaz de detener la piedra lanzada, y la explosión lo engulló, sin embargo, su Cosmos, como las aguas de una cascada, apagaron rápidamente el incendio. La coraza se trisó un poco, pero no se destruyó. Era el escudo más fuerte de entre las 88 Cloths.

—¡Shiryu! —exclamó Shun.

—Ya era tiempo, amigo —murmuró Seiya. Luego se arrepentiría de no asombrarse por la ceguera de su compañero. Ya le había ocurrido un par de veces antes, pero su calma y serenidad jamás cambiaba. Era su mejor amigo, lo tranquilizaba, despejaba sus ansias, disminuía su impulsividad, y aumentaba su ciega confianza en la victoria. Aunque eran tan opuestos, Seiya se sentía afortunado de tener al dragón de ese lado de la batalla.

—Seiya, Shun, lucharemos hasta el final. Ni siquiera los dioses se interpondrán en el camino de los Santos —a veces, Shiryu tomaba un rol de liderazgo entre ellos, y tanto el Santo de Sagitario como Andrómeda lo agradecían. Su templanza y sabiduría les devolvía las esperanzas.

El fuego permitió que los vieran más nítidamente. Los otros tres semidioses se veían tan temibles como el que lanzó la roca, el cual nunca mostró molestia o sorpresa por la falla de su ataque.

Uno de ellos era enorme, más alto que el mismo Mars, y absurdamente fuerte, como un tanque capaz de pasar por encima sin problemas del ejército que deseara. Vestía una Galaxy con detalles verdes y azules, y llevaba lo que parecía ser una botella hecha de líquido, extravagantemente formada con su Cosmos. Bebió un poco de ella, y los tres Santos sintieron su Cosmos aumentar.

Había una mujer. Su casco solo dejaba ver sus labios violetas, inquietantemente sonrientes con confianza. Llevaba suelto su cabello celeste, su Galaxy era púrpura y gris, con hombreras distintas. Una era grande y puntiaguda, pero la otra, más pequeña e inclinada hacia abajo, cargaba un arco azul, más grande que el que Seiya tenía destrozado ante sus pies.

El último tenía un Cosmos agresivo, más violento que cualquiera que hubiesen conocido. Se dieron cuenta que si no fuera por la presencia de su líder allí, los habría atacado fieramente sin contemplaciones. Era alto y delgado, casi huesudo, una capa macabra rodeaba su Galaxy negra por sobre los hombros. El cabello rosa le caía por los lados del casco que cubría totalmente el rostro.

Esos eran. Un semidios imponente que parecía ser su líder, otro con músculos hercúleos, una con el semblante de la astucia y confianza, y un último con Cosmos cruel. Además de Mars, por supuesto. La situación no era exactamente esperanzadora.

Uno a cada lado, Seiya se rodeó por Shun y Shiryu. Cuando la mujer y el hombre grande hicieron un gesto como para atacar, se vieron rodeados por cristales de hielo, y llamas fugaces que no eran de ese lugar, invadido por el fuego. Sagitario lanzó una rápida mirada hacia atrás, hacia una colina.

Aunque manejaba los hielos, el Santo de Sagitario percibió el fuego de la venganza. Su Cloth destellaba con brillos de invierno, los cristales eternos de Siberia se arremolinaba a su alrededor, como la Aurora Boreal que recorre el cielo del norte. Mantenía la frialdad en el terreno de combate, alejaba las dudas y los sentimientos que podían sentir sus compañeros, pero ahora él mismo parecía inundado por las emociones de la determinación. Esto no lo debilitaba, Seiya lo sabía. Hyoga de Cisne sería ahora capaz de congelar el mismo infierno para cumplir su misión.

Estaba herido, con la Cloth destrozada, pero ya las cenizas rodeaban su cuerpo para reconstruirla con nuevos brillos. Para Seiya, tenerlo en el campo de batalla era como cien soldados deseosos de pelear, vivos solo para combatir, su única meta era la guerra. Las alas de fuego ardían con el puño de la fiereza, y aunque siempre aparecía en último lugar, jamás les fallaba. Ikki de Fénix siempre lucharía junto a sus compañeros, incluso más allá de los infiernos.

—Seiya, Shiryu, Shun —saludó Hyoga a lo lejos, imperturbable su voz.

—Mars... —murmuró Ikki. Por él, Mykene y Fudo habían traicionado a Athena. Deseaba saber el motivo de eso, y la única forma era en el combate, lo que más deseaba, y lo único por lo que vivía.

Sagitario, Dragón y Andrómeda al frente. Fénix y Cisne en la retaguardia. Y por los flancos, se habían dispuesto Shaina de Ofiuco y Kazuma de Cruz del Sur, dirigiendo cada uno una gran cantidad de soldados atenienses sobrevivientes. Estaban agotados, pero su valor era eterno. Seiya confiaba ciegamente en cada uno de ellos.

—Interesante, siete Santos reconocidos como valientes guerreros. Les presento a Rómulo, comandante de los Cuatro semidioses de la guerra, manipulador de las rocas, la tierra y el magma de las profundidades del infierno —el hombre de cabello de fuego ni siquiera se inmutó. Luego, anunció a los otros tres, en orden, al de gran fuerza, a la mujer, y al violento —Éste es Baco, rey sobre las aguas ardientes y los lagos de sangre. Encontrarán que su fuerza no tiene igual, y más cuando sostiene esa botella. Ella es Diana, la arquera del relámpago, ama de los vientos de batalla, flecha que guía el camino a la victoria. Y él es Vulcano, maestro del fuego, volcán de sangre, terror del enemigo. No les recomiendo luchar con él, jaja.

Jamás se intimidaron. Podría haber sucedido, pero no con ella allí. Saori apareció detrás de Seiya, rodeada por sus cinco más valerosos guerreros. Tal como había dicho Amor, la diosa de la sabiduría había logrado cruzar el umbral, sin perderse en las turbaciones del espacio.

—Querías luchar solo con Seiya, y atraparme entre los confines del espacio para robar mi Cosmos —dijo ella con tranquilidad.

—Las cosas no siempre salen como uno desea, pero la guerra no cambia, su curso es irrevocable, tal como las sombras se destinan para apagar la luz.

—Si esa es tu decisión, entonces tendré que luchar, como la diosa de la guerra, igual que tú. Soy Athena, protectora de esta Tierra y sus seres humanos.

El fuego se descontroló, la tierra se estremeció, el aire se intoxicó con el humo y las cenizas.

—Yo soy Mars, quien trae guerra y revolución. Ustedes, seres del antiguo mundo, deben ser destruidos. ¡Y tú, Athena, tu luz se convertirá en la base, el cimiento de mi nuevo mundo! —Hizo destellar un relámpago desde su mano enguantada de noche— ¡Rómulo, Vulcano, Diana, Baco!

La Batalla Santa entre los dioses de la guerra comenzó.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO XXII, CONFLICTO**

Una roca gigantesca se movió hacia él. Parecía una bomba que explotaría al primer impacto, y su velocidad dejaba una estela de fuego a su paso, iluminando la noche sin luna y estrellas apagadas.

Pero ya había hecho ese movimiento antes. Un ataque no afectaba dos veces a un Santo de Athena. Lo esquivó a la velocidad de la luz, como correspondía a un Santo Dorado, dejando pequeños brillos luminosos con su desaparición. Uno de los soldados marcianos se sorprendió al perderlo de vista, se desconcentró, y un valiente guerrero de Athena lo atravesó con su lanza.

Oyó la explosión detrás de sí, también gritos de personas que se habían estado ocultando de Mars, y ahora huían presurosos mientras los Santos los protegían. Se preguntó si debía asegurarse que estuvieran a salvo y luego pelear, o dedicarse plenamente a la batalla. Optó por lo segundo después de unos instantes en tiempo real que fueron minutos en su cabeza, analizando las distintas repercusiones de cada opción.

Si iba a ayudar a la gente, lo podrían atacar por la espalda, y arriesgar más la vida de esa gente. Además, estaba ese llanto de bebé...

Otro petardo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El Comandante de los Cuatro Semidioses de la guerra, Rómulo, había sido más veloz esta vez, pero el valiente hombre de alas doradas lo esquivó nuevamente. Sin cansancio ni desesperación, el dios de la guerra continuó lanzando proyectiles, y pronto el aire se vio amenazado con una lluvia de tierra, rocas y magma que tenían un solo blanco.

Seiya de Sagitario.

Sabía que no podría esquivarlas todas, pero como Comandante del Santuario, mano derecha y confidente de Athena, debía mostrarse como un digno rival del semidiós. Aleteó varias veces, y con fugaces acciones, reventó cada roca que le llegaba cerca, sin fallar, a la vez que evitaba alguna que sus puños no alcanzaran.

Las explosiones le obstruían la vista con humos tóxicos, pero jamás bajó la guardia y, dejándose llevar por las fluctuaciones del Cosmos, logró su cometido. Rómulo no se sorprendió.

—Eres un digno Santo Legendario. Aquel que golpeó a Hades —dijo con voz muy grave, fría, sin alteraciones, controlada.

—Soy famoso, no lo niego —sonrió Sagitario.

—Esas piedras eran el comienzo. PIEDRAS QUEMADAS.

La tierra volvió a temblar, a la vez que el suelo se desprendía y se unía a la mano enguantada abierta del marciano. Creó una enorme esfera de magma fundido, tierra quemada y rocas destrozadas. En un instante, desapareció.

—¡Imposible! —lo había perdido de vista. ¿A qué velocidad se movía un semidiós? —¡Allí está!

Era tarde. Rómulo lanzó un puñetazo al rostro de Seiya, éste se cubrió instintivamente con los brazos, pero la explosión fue una sacudida que derribó a varios soldados que se enfrentaban a su alrededor.

—¿Qué espera para atacar? —se preguntó. No podía ver, pero podía sentir el movimiento del Cosmos. Y también oía, escuchaba claramente las gárgaras que su enemigo hacía con el líquido de su botella.

—¡Ah, mucho mejor! —bramó el más grande de los marcianos.

—Baco. No solo es el dios de la guerra, también..., de eso.

No necesitaba sus ojos para saber que su oponente se movía de forma aleatoria alrededor del Santo. Como si estuviera ebrio, con la vasija en la mano, el semidiós se contoneó de un lado a otro. Algunos soldados rasos se hicieron a un lado pensando que iba a caer, pero solo recibieron infernales golpes del marciano que no tenía intención de dejar de luchar. Ninguno se lo esperó

—Hace que sus movimientos sean impredecibles.

—¡CAÑÓN... D-DANZANTE! —gruñó, su voz casi inentendible. Un mar de Cosmos salió de sus brazos, y rápidamente impactó con el escudo del Dragón, el más fuerte del ejército ateniense. No sirvió de mucho, porque poco a poco, la presión del agua comenzó a perforar en la coraza.

Debía hacer algo. Llevó el brazo derecho hacia atrás, y se preparó para realizar su técnica favorita, con la esperanza de desviar el cañón, mientras se protegía con el brazo izquierdo. ¿Podría luchar contra alguien cuyos movimientos eran imposibles de augurar? Hasta ahora sus oponentes habían tenido un estilo de lucha definido, en cambio Baco...

No. Ese hombre había aprendido a controlar la situación, a no dudar ante la adversidad, a confiar en sus habilidades.

Shiryu de Dragón.

—Ni siquiera por eso me rendiré. Mi maestro me enseñó a adecuarme a cada situación, por difícil o extraña que se viese, recibe la furia del dragón que surca el cielo, ¡DRAGÓN ASCENDENTE DE LUSHAN!

El marciano materializó horrendas cadenas con hoces en las puntas. Ardían con un brillo de fuego, y parecía deseoso de entrar en calor. Corrió apenas su líder dio la orden, y penetró el ejército ateniense para llegar hasta quien quería que más sufriera.

A su paso, varios soldados cayeron con graves fisuras en su cuerpo, no solo en el bando enemigo, sino también en el suyo. Otros, temerosos, lo intentaban esquivar, pero parecía un dios cruel que solo tenía la intención de cortar a los humanos como un carnicero a los cerdos.

Pero él no escapó. No. Jamás había huido de una pelea, y en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que las disfrutaba. Hizo arder su Cosmos, las llamas bailaron a su alrededor como chispas bailarinas.

Era el dios herrero que construía armas para la guerra, así que le parecía apropiado que usara una de ellas para intentarlo rebanarlo. Y Vulcano lanzó la cuchillada con violencia, como si la vida se le fuera si no era lo suficientemente cruel y despiadado... Por eso, no se esperó que detuviera la cadena con una sola mano, ni menos que se enfrentara a esos ojos.

—¿No tienes miedo, mierda? —preguntó el semidiós herrero. Su voz era grosera, arrogante, inundada de egocentrismo y agresividad..., pero ahora una pizca de duda se unía a la mezcla que sonaba como siseos de serpientes.

—Lo siento, pero no le tengo miedo a Mars, menos le voy a temer a una escoria como tú —en cambio su voz era firme, alta, atrevida, llena de justicia, fuego y experiencia.

—¿Qué carajo eres tú? ¿Estás muerto, acaso, condenado pájaro...?

Ikki de Fénix.

Era un hombre sin miedo, había sobrevivido a todas las penas del infierno, y saboreado las consecuencias de la guerra. Ningún arma era suficiente para intimidarlo. Lo interrumpió con sus propios recursos de batalla.

—¡ALETEO CELESTIAL DE FENIX!

Vulcano se cubrió con la cadena, a la vez que se preguntaba si su hoz sería suficiente para apagar las llamas del infierno encarnadas en un solo hombre.

Uno de los soldados marcianos llegó hasta Saori. Ella tenía los ojos fijos en Mars, quien seguía en lo alto del _Palatynus_. El soldado se burló de ella, diciendo que mandaba hombres a pelear, y ella no hacía nada. Pronto, el insolente fue hecho carbón gracias a un fuerte choque eléctrico.

—No se preocupe, Athena. La protegeremos, concéntrese en no perder de vista al tal Mars, por favor —le dijo una máscara inexpresiva. Pero ella la conocía. Sabía que detrás de esa careta estaban todas las cualidades que un guerrero debe tener, además de las emociones de alguien que lucha por proteger a la humanidad.

—Gracias, Shaina —dijo la diosa, encendiendo su Cosmos para hacerlo chocar contra el de Mars. Éste la imitó.

Su misión había fallado, tenía que reconocerlo. Pero cuando ocurre algo que puede traer graves consecuencias, debes hacer lo que puedas para evitarlo. En el caso de no lograrlo, aún se puede enmendar el error. Eso es, cambiando el mundo, evitando nuevas equivocaciones, reparando lo que quedó mal hecho, fabricando nuevos cimientos, puros y limpios, sobre la mugre que continuaba desde el error original.

Y estos cimientos podían estar hechos de hielo, por supuesto. Un montón de estatuas marcianas congeladas, para que la luz escarlata del planeta rojo no se expandiera fuera de Roma; y un camino de escarcha hacia una de sus erratas, para lanzarla a las profundidades de un abismo, desde donde nunca debió salir.

Esa errata, era una mujer que lanzaba flechas luminosas a todo aquel que su vista percibía. Todo lo que se reflejara moviéndose en su pupila a través del yelmo, y llevara el estandarte de Athena, terminaba con una flecha en el pecho.

—La diosa cazadora, Diana —murmuró fríamente. Ya estaba cerca de ella.

—No te acerques, si no quieres ser atravesado —le advirtió ella, tensando el arco. No parecía más que una formalidad, ya que era evidente que dispararía.

—Vamos..., hazlo ya —desafió el hombre de hielo.

—Lo haga o no, no cambiarás el hecho de que tú despertaste estas flechas —sonrió. Inteligente, manipuladora, cruel. Era una semidiosa de Mars.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —se enfureció. Por un momento, solo un breve parpadeo, él perdió el control. Solo eso bastó para tener una flecha a centímetros de la frente, y hubiera sido fatal si una cadena no la desviara.

Los eslabones se hicieron pedazos, un brillante aro cayó al polvo, pero solo le importaba una cosa. Sus amigos. La vida. La humanidad a salvo.

—¡No pierdas la concentración! —le dijo él. No solía comportarse así, pero su compañero era quien debía mantenerlos fríos en la batalla. No podían perder eso.

—Gracias. No pasará otra vez —y así de fácil, con solo las palabras gentiles, llenas de esperanza que su amigo siempre brindaba, desde que eran jóvenes, él recuperó la frialdad. No perdió la ira, pero la supo ocultar detrás de un glaciar imperturbable, una noche fría sobre sus ojos celestes —La mataré antes de que lo intente de nuevo.

—No lucharás solo. Te daré asistencia...

—Encárgate también de estas moscas que revolotean cerca de nosotros, por favor —le dijo en un susurro glacial. Caminó decidido hacia Diana.

—Confía en mis cadenas —y, como si fuera por arte de magia, los eslabones se pegaron unos a otros, guiados por el Cosmos de la nebulosa —me desharé de todos ellos al mismo tiempo.

—Uno frío como el Cocytos. El otro cálido como el Olimpo. Y aún así ambos son humanos... —reflexionó Diana. Pero no eran humanos normales.

Hyoga de Cisne.

Shun de Andrómeda.

El viento frío de Siberia y las cadenas maravillosas chocaron con la semidiosa y sus soldados. Creó dos flechas esta vez en su arco.

—¡LLUVIA DE CAZA!

—POLVO DE DIAMANTES...

—**¡****TIRO B****Ú****MERAN****!**

Mars lanzó un destello de energía carmesí a Saori. Ella lo repelió con su báculo, y lanzó ella misma una esfera de luz. El dios de la guerra lo detuvo con la mano negra.

—Athena, sabes que podría sentirme ofendido por no venir preparada para una guerra, tu ejército es muy inferior al mío en número, y ni siquiera traes una armadura para protegerte.

—¿Es necesario todo esto, Mars? —preguntó Saori haciendo caso omiso.

—¿Qué dices?

Volvieron a chocar sus energías. Esta vez el báculo no fue suficiente, y provocó que Athena se tambaleara. Era evidente que Mars aún no atacaba en serio, necesitaba combatir en igualdad de condiciones, pero antes necesitaba despejar unas cuantas dudas...

—¿Es necesario? ¿Quieres realmente cambiar este mundo, Mars? ¿Qué hizo que desees llenar el mundo de sombras? ¿Qué te sucedió en esta Tierra?

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos. La tensión era palpable y cada vez más rígida, tanto que uno de los marcianos rasos gritó de dolor cuando quedó entremedio de ambos dioses, su nariz sangró, y cayó inerte al suelo.

—El mundo es cruel y sanguinario, como puedes notar, Athena. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, es momento de un cambio.

—¿Quieres crear un mundo pacífico, Mars? ¿Qué harás cuando deje de haber guerras? ¿Te aburrirás? —Saori se permitió la sombra de una sonrisa, pero la perdió rápidamente cuando Mars la volvió a atacar. Esta vez no pudo protegerse, y gritó de dolor.

—¡Athena! —exclamó Seiya. Sangraba de la nariz y la frente, se le había roto un fémur al detener su fuerte caída fruto de la explosión, y su brazo no aguantaría mucho..., pero aún así corrió. Corrió desesperado por ella, jamás debió dejarla sola.

Rómulo creó rápidamente un muro de rocas ardientes y tierra voraz que detuvo el paso del Santo.

—Peleas conmigo, Sagitario —le dijo tranquilamente el semidiós.

—¡No te metas conmigo, hazte a un lado! ¡METEOROS DE PEGASO!

—¿Vas a pelear o no, Athena? Si sigues evitando la lucha como siempre, tus Santos irán cayendo como un hombre frustrado que se lanza desde un gran edificio al no alcanzar a Dios.

—Seiya... —murmuró afligida la diosa, intentando levantarse con ayuda del cetro de Nike.

—Ah sí, ese hombre debía luchar contra mí, pero intervino tanta gente..., mira, el Dragón y Andrómeda también tratan de ayudarte, pero no les será difícil a los Reyes Celestiales detenerlos..., ¿Lo ves?

—¡Cómo te atreves! —dijo una voz. La Garra Trueno retumbó, pero Shaina pasó de largo, Mars la esquivó con facilidad.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Mars, ofendido por el ataque repentino.

—Soy la Santo de Plata Fatal, Ophiucus Shaina, no dejaré que le hagas daño a Athena.

—Mujer enmascarada..., no, Shaina de Ofiuco, recordaré tu nombre también, has osado atacar al dios de la guerra —levantó el brazo izquierda, una masa de energía escarlata surgió sobre su cabeza.

—¡Shaina! —gritó desesperada Saori. Kazuma, a lo lejos, corrió también, pero había demasiados marcianos que le impidieron el paso.

—ESTRELLA ROJA DE GUNGNIR —como una lluvia en una tormenta, filosas lanzas rojas cayeron brutalmente sobre Shaina. No solo ella fue afectada, sino una buena porción del terreno donde luchaban, el monte Palatino se sacudió, un cráter se mostró rápidamente y la encantadora de serpientes, aunque había evitado varias jabalinas, fue finalmente atravesada por varias de ellas.

—¡¿Esta es tu decisión, Mars?! —exclamó furiosa, Saori, al ver a su compañera caer tan violentamente al suelo.

—¿Tuvo que pasar esto para que te dispusieras a pelear, diosa de la guerra? ¿Te pondrás acaso tu armadura?

—La Cloth de Athena la tiene uno de mis más valientes y leales guerreros.

—Sí. Pero yo no soy precisamente el dios de la guerra justa, en la batalla todo es válido, las oportunidades deben tomarse cuando se tiene, lo aprenderás de la peor manera, diosa, ¡Rómulo!

—¡Sí, señor! —el comandante apareció ante Seiya y lo arrojó lejos de donde se encontraba luchando Saori. Su fuerza era brutal, no parecía que lanzara algo más pesado que un niño.

—¡Athena! —gritó Seiya, agitando sus alas para detenerse. Pero nuevamente el llanto de bebés. Saori también lo oyó. Había que terminar.

—Grave error, Mars..., alejarme de Seiya no servirá de nada.

—¿Qué?

—Que tienes demasiada confianza en Seiya, parece..., aunque a todos nos ha pasado, jeje —rió un hombre con Cloth violeta. Corrió deprisa entre las filas enemigas, sacó una estatuilla del cinturón, y la arrojó con precisión a las manos de su diosa.

—¡Imposible! —gruñó el dios de la guerra.

—Gracias, Jabu —sonrió Saori.

La legendaria Cloth de Athena brilló con una luz celestial una vez más.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO XXIII, SANGRE**

—¡MURO DE FUEGO! —fue el grito enfurecido de Mars. No se lo esperaba, jamás lo habría pensado.

Le parecía evidente, necesario, normal, que Seiya llevara la Cloth de Athena, y por eso él la acompañara por Roma. Pero la diosa se había anticipado a ese pensamiento, había preparado otra estrategia, como una digna líder guerrera. Ahora se había vestido con ese ropaje dorado, adornado con los detalles violetas, iluminado con el brillo de las alas, preparado con el Escudo de la Justicia, y protegida con un yelmo de batalla.

Por eso, lanzó una llamarada desde su dedo, la cual envolvió al intruso, y calcinó su armadura hasta hacerla casi polvo.

—¡Jabu! —Athena trató de socorrer a uno de sus más valientes y leales protectores, pero un rápido ataque de Mars la hizo desistir, y protegerse del rayo escarlata con su escudo. Era inmenso, pesado, pero ya no era una muchachita débil. Era la diosa de la guerra, levantó el escudo y resistió el embate con fuerza y coraje.

—Señorita Saori... —se trató de levantar Jabu para socorrerla, y al verla sonrió— vaya..., no lo hace nada mal, jeje— El dolor acumulado de las batallas que había tenido durante estas horas lo invadió, y se derrumbó en el suelo.

—¡Athena! —gritó Mars, lanzando nuevamente la técnica. Era como si un volcán hiciera erupción desde la tierra bajo las faldas de la diosa, y quedara en el ojo de un huracán flamígero.

—Mi Cloth me protege, Mars..., no podrás matarme, ni menos apagar la luz de los hombres valientes de esta Tierra, como aquel que acabas de quemar...

—¡Athena! —la ira de Mars creció. Su dedo parecía un lanzallamas a máxima potencia, pero el Cosmos de Saori alejaba las flamas, y le daba espacio suficiente para respirar, y lanzar energía en contraataque desde el cetro.

—¡Detente Mars! ¡Detén a tu ejército! ¡Déjame ayudarte...!

—¡Athena! —los ojos de aquel que alguna vez se hizo llamar Ludwig brillaron con fulgores granate, el planeta rojo sobre sus cabezas hizo presión sobre Saori, ella lo notó, pero no pudo evitar poner una rodilla en tierra.

Mars recordó a su hija, Sonia, cerca de la muerte mientras se acercaba a ver cómo luchaban los Santos, con valentía, pero que no dejaba de llorar durante la noche al tener la imagen de su madre en la memoria. Recordó a su hijo, Edén, destinado a convertirse en un príncipe que gobernaría un mundo lleno de paz y sombras que lo arroparían. Recordó a Misha..., su esposa, aquella que los dioses se habían querido llevar solo por desear ver una obra de teatro. Ella brillaba con luz propia, era bondadosa, gentil, cariñosa, cálida, pero a nadie le importó eso. Una bomba, y estalló, así como todos sus deseos futuros, toda la confianza en la luz, y hasta su nombre. Ludwig.

Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro que ese hombre hubiera existido. No. Él era un dios. Era el General de Marte, el líder de la rebelión contra la luz, el amo de las sombras que cobijaban a los buenos de corazón, el Señor de la Guerra y el Guardián del Fuego.

—¡Athenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —gritó una vez más. El planeta vecino resplandeció con fuerza, y las llamas devoraron a la diosa tal como a Misha hace algunos años.

—¡Saoriiii! —oyó el grito del Pegaso de oro. Se hizo paso entre las filas enemigas para acudir con la mujer que había jurado proteger, incluso después de la muerte.

Rómulo se interpuso tranquilamente en su camino. Su técnica principal se llamaba "Piedras Quemadas", manipulaba el magma subterráneo, la tierra, la arena y las rocas para construir potentes bombas, que tenían a Seiya respirando más fuego que aire.

—Peleas conmigo, Sagitario.

—¡Muévete, maldición!

—PIEDRAS QUEMADAS

—METEOROS DE PEGASO

—Qué es... esto... —se preguntó la mujer. No podía tensar su arco, la cuerda estaba totalmente congelada.

—Mi diosa necesita ayuda. Y tú eres inútil. —le dijo Hyoga, haciendo ademán de correr hacia la batalla principal, pero un potente relámpago rasgó el cielo. Si el cisne no hubiera dado un paso hacia atrás, le habría dado de lleno en el rostro. Aún así, no cambió su expresión.

—No me subestimes —sus labios se transformaron en una mueca arrogante. Aún habían destellos en sus manos, los que había usado para atacar por sorpresa— soy la semidiosa de la caza. Jamás dejo a mi presa viva.

—Eres bastante irritante, mujer... —Hyoga encendió su Cosmos. Diana sintió un leve temblor que recorría su espalda, un aire frío que no pudo ver venir. Ese hombre debía estar hecho de hielo, pero ella...

—Bueno, tú me despertaste, en parte soy tu creación. Sabemos lo que ha pasado, por supuesto. Si tu madre no hubiera traído la Piedra de Rómulo en ese barco, si no te la hubiera entregado al morir congelada... ella..., esto no hab... ¡Qué está pasando! No pue... —el resto fueron solo murmullos inentendibles. Una capa de hielo había tapado su boca, y ahora se extendía por su cuerpo, sobre la Galaxy negra.

—Silencio. —cuando tres marcianos lo atacaron por la espalda para ayudar a Diana, ni siquiera se inmutó. Sabía que no alcanzarían a tocarlo, era obvio al oír las cadenas que se movían por todos lados. De largo infinito, irrompibles, vivas por toda la eternidad.

—¡Hyoga! Esa mujer tiene sangre divina, no sé si podrás contenerla...

—Lo sé, Shun. No tengo pensado dejar vivir a una arpía como esta —levantó los brazos, dejó que la energía electromagnética de la aurora revistiera sus puños, los vientos empezaron a soplar con acometividad.

—¡Misera... bles...! —gruñó Diana, tratando de romper el hielo.

—¡TRUENO AURORA! —Hyoga bajó los brazos, y una descarga de vientos helados arrolló a la mujer como un camión a una lagartija.

—¡Hyoga! —alertó Shun sin dejar de atacar diversos objetivos de la cadena, cuando notó que Diana se seguía moviendo. El Cisne estaba preparado para ayudar a Athena.

—¿Cómo es posible? —el hombre de hielo dejó que la sombra de la incredulidad oscureciera su rostro.

—Soy la semidiosa de la cacería. No importa cuánto traten de defenderse, las presas no son nada ante el cazador —se levantó sonriendo, su Cosmos hervía tanto que derritió la capa de hielo sobre su cuerpo, y la escarcha del arco —Humanos, son astutos, no hay duda, pero tristemente, también incapaces.

—¡ONDA TRUENO!

—¡Espera, Shun!

Diana agarró la cadena con sus garras enguantadas sin problemas. Salían chispas de cada eslabón, pero no parecía afectarle la electricidad.

—No puede ser... —murmuró Shun.

—Shun, ¡Cuidado! —alertó Hyoga. Corrió con la esperanza de cortar la cadena, pero un dardo luminoso que ella arrojó con la mano libre le atravesó el pecho— Esto... ¡Qué...!

—**¡GRAN RAYO!** —gritó la diosa de la guerra. Condujo la electricidad a través de la punta triangular, y pronto Shun rugió de dolor.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

—¿Doloroso, cierto? Los rayos de los seres humanos no tienen comparación con aquellos que poseen los dioses, ¡Ni siquiera si son Santos!

Del cuerpo de Shun salió humo, y de la herida de Hyoga sangre a borbotones. Ninguno de los dos se pudo quedar en pie.

—¡Maldición! ¿Cómo lo haces, Dragón? —le preguntó con voz de borracho. Shiryu desviaba cada golpe, anulaba cada patada, y ningún ataque desde esa botella llegó a puerto.

—Soy un Santo, Baco. Entrenado por el legendario Dohko de Libra, no me subestimes —aunque lo dijera, Shiryu se sentía en problemas. A pesar de la corpulencia importante de su oponente, se movía fácilmente más rápido que él. Además era totalmente impredecible, sus movimientos eran grotescos, extraños, casi inhumanos, a la vez que ágiles, y sus puñetazos no daban descanso al escudo del Dragón.

El hombre de largo cabello azabache había concentrado su Cosmos en esa famosa pieza del brazo izquierdo, además de sus piernas para mantener el equilibrio, pero la presión era cada vez peor. Su Dragón Ascendente no le había causado ningún daño a Baco, solo había hecho tardar su siguiente golpe. Si se distraía un momento, si perdía la concentración un instante, si dudaba un segundo, lo pagaría caro.

Un marciano raso arrojó a un soldado ateniense a sus piernas, y solo eso bastó. El Cañón Danzante retumbó, las grietas no tardaron de formarse en la Cloth que se decía era tan dura como el diamante, y la sangre salió en abundancia de su piel. Sintió al menos diez huesos romperse, y voló hacia atrás impulsado por una fuerza feroz, dejando charcos rojos en su camino, pero antes que el dios lo rematara, Shiryu chocó contra la espalda de otro hombre. En condiciones normales, ambos habrían salido despedidos sin perder fuerza, y se habrían estrellado violentamente contra alguna superficie, pero no en este caso.

Ese hombre era casi imposible de derribar.

—Ponte de pie, Shiryu, esto apenas ha comenzado —le dijo. No necesitaba sus ojos, reconocía esa voz firme y segura. Se agarró de una de las alas para recuperar el equilibrio, y tuvo unos segundos para rescatar el aliento.

—¿Cómo vas tú, Ikki? Tu respiración está demasiado agitada —sonrió, a pesar de oír los pasos de Baco acercándose hacia ellos. Oía también los gritos de guerra y los alaridos de dolor de los soldados atenienses.

—Tengo que confesar que este tipo es duro. Es demasiado violento, como si solo viviera por oler la sangre y triturar huesos.

—¿Tienes miedo, Fénix? —preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta.

—¡Je! Ni tú mismo te crees eso, ¿o sí, Dragón? Solo me está llevando más tiempo del estimado.

La Galaxy de Vulcano estaba chamuscado en pequeñas partes, pero seguía con su sed de sangre intacta. La hoz daba veloces giros en su cadena, impulsada por su muñeca, la cual ya estaba manchada de líquido escarlata.

—Ahora tengo dos cerdos que tajar, ¡No se resistan, puercos de mierda! —su voz estaba llena de odio, crueldad y una fuerte esencia sádica.

—Son tal para cual, Ikki.

—¿Después de tantos años vienes a soltar las bromas? A tu izquierda, ¿lo ves? Seiya es quien está más cerca de Athena, pero ese tipo le impide el paso.

—Olvidaré que dijiste eso de la vista, Ikki. Ten cuidado.

—Vete antes que mis llamas te abrasen a ti también.

Shiryu corrió. No podía ver, pero el Cosmos de Seiya, y el de Saori que se debilitaba, lo guiaban sin problemas.

—¡¿Te vas, Dragón?! —rugió Baco.

—¡Vuelve aquí, no te alcancé a triturar! —exclamó Vulcano.

—Insectos molestos... —suspiró Ikki. Desapareció, apareció de sorpresa cerca de su enemigo, agarró la cadena hirviendo del herrero, y la arrojó contra Baco. Le atravesó el cuello.

—¡Baco!

—No me he olvidado de ti —con todas sus fuerzas, le regaló su mejor golpe llameante a Vulcano.

—¡Saori! —gritó Seiya, pero su oponente tenía un Cosmos muy cercano al de Mars, mayor aún al de los otros semidioses. Aunque sus estrellas fugaces destrozaban las rocas que le eran arrojadas, siempre venían más.

—¡No te moverás, Pegaso dorado!

—Seiya..., yo puedo... —Saori se levantó sostenida por el báculo, pero Mars, ardiendo con un aura escarlata, impulsado por la fuerza que le brindaba todo un planeta, le lanzó un montón de lanzas que a duras penas no dieron en un punto vital. Sin embargo, lograron atravesar la Cloth, y también el Escudo. Antes la pelea estaba ligeramente igualada, pero ella podía sentirlo. Las sombras del universo eran atraídas a la Tierra, canalizadas a través de Marte. El Cosmos de Mars estaba aumentando gracias a esta incontable energía externa agregada, y eso inclinaba velozmente la balanza.

—Athena... —sus ojos brillaban con el rojo de la ira y la sangre. Su mente solo se llenaba de recuerdos felices del pasado, rotos por la luz del sol, y los fulgores de la vida humana.

—¿Quién le está dando ese poder a Mars? ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto? —se preguntó Saori. Se llevó una mano al rostro.

La sangre manó de la frente de la diosa.

Más de lo que él podía aguantar.

—Aiolos, bríndame el poder de tu Cloth...¡RELAMPAGO ATOMICO! —era un destello a altísima velocidad, rasgó el viento, desmoronó la tierra. El muro que se había creado para impedirle el paso se hizo trizas, y Rómulo recibió una fuerte descarga en su cuerpo que lo hizo retroceder y gemir de dolor.

—No te dejaré llegar con el señor Mars, Sagitario. Te haré una tumba en este lugar, descansarás para siempre sepultado por mi ataque a máxima potencia... **¡ROCAS FUGACES DE GUERRA!** —pero había otra persona en su camino. Dirigió por instinto las bombas hacia el nuevo oponente, cuyo Cosmos brillaba como el jade.

A penas se puso en su camino lo sintió venir. Una lluvia de asteroides explosivos que caía del cielo, más potente que cualquier ataque anterior. Rómulo tenía pensado destruir a Seiya haciendo cualquier cosa por impedir que llegara hasta Mars y Athena, incluso si con esa lluvia de meteoritos acababa con todos los contendientes. No lo permitiría.

—Vamos, Espada Sagrada de Oro, danza una vez más, EXCALLIBUR

Cortó todas las rocas que pudo. Había aprendido a utilizar su espada moviéndolas en todas direcciones a la máxima velocidad. La velocidad de la luz. La Cloth de Dragón brilló como el oro, y la Espada Sagrada parecía un látigo que despedazaba cada roca, haciéndolas explotar en el cielo.

—¡Hyoga, mi hermano!

—¡¿A dónde vas, Cisne?!

Aunque Ikki había causado una herida muy grave en Baco, este jamás desistió. El tanque que era su cuerpo volvió a mover a gran velocidad, impulsado por lo que llevara ese jarrón en su mano. El Fénix hizo todos sus esfuerzos por evitar sus golpes imposibles de predecir, además de la furibunda cadena de Vulcano.

En un movimiento sorprendente, Baco aprovechó los cuerpos de los soldados atenienses para ocultarse, y agarrar al Fénix por los hombros. Lo levantó del suelo e hizo crujir sus huesos, soltándole un grito ensordecedor. Vulcano, con el casco trisado por el golpe de Ikki, replegó la cadena, y lanzó la hoz con fuerza hacia su quijada.

—¡Eres fuerte, pero Baco es un dios, tú un humano! ¡No sobrevivirás, asqueroso Santo!

—Maldición... —Ikki no se rindió. Sus dientes sonaron, sus huesos se destrozaron con el esfuerzo, logró soltarse de Baco con un estallido de Cosmos, pero la punta de la hoz estaba a centímetros ya.

Un segundo después, estaba congelada en la mano del Cisne. El hielo se extendió rápidamente a través de los eslabones, y al llegar a la mano, Vulcano no pudo romperla. La Cloth de los glaciares eternos brillaba como la luz del sol. Se vio forzado a soltar la gruesa arma.

—Luchas siendo un hombre de paz, muestras un rostro luminoso siendo un sediento de sangre como cualquier humano, ¡Eres lo más despreciable de esta Tierra, Andrómeda! —gritaba mientras arrojaba sus flechas.

—Lucho justamente por la paz. Busco cambiar el mundo, mejorarlo, pero sin mancharlo de oscuridad. Sus sombras jamás se apoderarán de los corazones de la gente —en ese instante, la Defensa Giratoria fue anulada, y la cadena izquierda se rompió, pero continuó defendiéndose con la misma que usaba al mismo tiempo para atacar—, el mundo es bueno, las personas son en el fondo gentiles, dispuestas a ayudar a otros, los niños siguen siendo la manifestación de la pureza..., ¡Vi muchos cadáveres de niños en el camino hacia aquí! —la cadena de la mano derecha se rompió también, destrozada por las flechas de luz. Aún así, encendió su Cosmos, e hizo dorada a su Cloth —¡Ustedes mataron a esos niños, no son más que cobardes que se ocultan detrás de ese deseo falso de hacer un mundo mejor!

—Seiya... —murmuró ella, incrédula, en el suelo.

—Recuerda que nosotros..., los Santos..., luchamos por ti..., solo por ti, quien protege la Tierra —Sagitario estaba de pie, con los brazos abiertos, las alas extendidas, y su cuerpo atravesado por el ataque de Mars. Una en particular, se había metido profundamente cerca del cuello, en el esternón de Seiya.

—¡No hagas esto! ¡No de nuevo! —las lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos verdes de la diosa, pero él sonrió, aunque sangraba por la boca.

—A estas alturas, vestido de oro..., no hay espada infernal, ni lanza guerrera que pueda matarme definitivamente, al parecer —Encendió su Cosmos, y miró desafiante al Rey de la Guerra.

—El que se hizo legendario como Seiya de Pegaso..., esto es lo que esperaba. Enfrentar mis sombras divinas contra una luz humana, concluir de una vez por todas, quien debe gobernar esta tierra cruel. ¡Ven acá, Seiya! —sus ojos brillaron de rojo nuevamente, pero aunque iracundo, parecía entusiasmado —¿Serás tú quien me derrote para demostrar la fuerza de la humanidad, y la importancia de la luz del Sol, o tendré tu cabeza colgada en mi castillo para evidenciar la diferencia de los insectos con los dioses, y la trascendencia culmine de las sombras? ¡Muéstrame tu fuerza Seiya!

Trató de olvidar el ardor en el pecho, y las heridas en el resto del cuerpo. Las alas lo llevarían a donde quisiera.

—¡Pelea, Mars!


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO XXIV, OSCURIDAD**

Un lugar extraño, al interior de las entrañas de la tierra, cerca de las puertas del Hades. Totalmente oscuro, las sombras bailaban en el altar que la hechicera había construido. Del techo colgaba la cabeza invertida, gigantesca, de una Gorgona, como si espiara las acciones de los hombres, y estuviera dispuesta a devorar cada rastro de luz con su cabello de serpiente.

Medea levantó los brazos, como si hiciera una plegaria. Esferas de cristal le brindaban reflejo de la batalla que acontecía en la superficie. Su esposo se enfrentaba ahora al Santo Legendario que había desafiado a los dioses una y otra vez. La batalla se libraba en todos lados del Monte Palatino. Athena estaba débil, herida, rezando por la victoria de sus guerreros.

Ella también haría su parte.

—Gran Oscuridad, si sientes esta tormenta de embravecido Cosmos, responde a mi llamado. Sagrada Oscuridad, que lo destruye todo, concédenos el poder para derrotar a Athena...

En la noche eterna, la profundidad del universo sin límites, un oído oscuro respondió a la súplica de la hechicera.

—¡ESTRELLA ROJA DE GUNGNIR!

—¡METEOROS DE PEGASO!

Ambos ataque chocaron. Las lanzas carmesí tomaron rápidamente la ventaja, pero no parecían cerca de la meta. Los puñetazos veloces de Seiya las detenían, valientes, luminosos, desafiantes.

—¿Qué haces, Seiya? ¿Crees que podrás derrotarme? ¿Crees que resistirás el poder de la estrella roja?

—Lo haré. Lo haré aunque se me vaya la vida en ello, no le volverás a tocar un cabello a Saori... —de nuevo ese ruido. Llantos de bebés a sus espaldas. Estaban muy cerca, si Mars seguía poniendo tanta presión, su brazo no resistiría, y Athena estaba demasiado débil después del aumento repentino de poder del dios. Esos bebés...

—¡¿Pegaso?!

—Soy el Santo Dorado que rige sobre la luz, un guerrero de la esperanza..., soy Seiya de Sagitario...

—Imposible, ¿de dónde está sacando fuerzas?... No, no solo eso, está resistiendo mi ataque, su precisión está más refinada, golpea casi sin fallar las lanzar que le estoy arrojando y..., ¡Qué diablos! Uno de sus puñetazos me rozó...

—Así es, Mars. Los milagros son actos que hacen a los humanos mil veces mejores que los dioses —sonrió Saori.

—¡Brilla, mi Cosmos!

Seiya abrió al máximo sus alas doradas. Sus nuevas alas. El resplandor dorado que Athena le había entregado por años, la protección luminosa del antiguo portador de la armadura, Aiolos de Sagitario...

Tantos habían luchado para derrocar los deseos del dios de la guerra. Soldados rasos, sus hermanos de Bronce, guerreros de Plata..., valientes de Oro.

—Seiya... —murmuró el joven artesano, afuera de su templo en lo profundo del Himalaya. Sonrió mientras se concentraba, su Cosmos ardía para estar al tanto de la batalla —Eres el único que puede hacerlo. Por eso te admiro, porque nunca te rendirás..., es el destino de quien ha llevado la Cloth de Pegaso y la Cloth de Sagitario el oponerse ante las sombras.

—¡Miserable! —Mars saltó, cargó su aura escarlata en su puño, y se arrojó contra Sagitario. Éste hizo lo mismo, cargó temerariamente contra su enemigo, encontrándose en medio del cielo lleno de cenizas, polvo, luces y sombras.

—**_¡COMETA DE PEGASO!_**

El impacto fue estridente, demoledor, se extendió por casi todo el campo de batalla. El Cosmos que había vencido a los dioses...

—¡Seiya! —exclamó Shiryu. Su escudo resistía apenas los embates, pero su brazo derecho se había roto, junto con Excallibur. La Cloth de diamante se había quebrado, y la piel le ardía con las explosiones.

—Preocúpate más por ti, Santo de Athena. Se dice que eres algo así como el segundo al mando de entre tus compañeros. Pero, como ellos, también eres un simple humano. Una lluvia de rocas más, y todo acabará para ti, para tu mundo, para lo que tus predecesores han hecho, para lo que tus contemporáneos no pueden proteger, para los que no llegarán a tu futuro.

Y Shiryu recordó. Su maestro Dohko, quien tanto le había enseñado durante años, hasta el día de su muerte frente al Muro de los Lamentos. Su amigo Genbu, compañero de infancia, quien luchaba contra los marcianos alrededor del mundo, salvando vidas inocentes. Su querida Shunrei, dueña de la única parte de su cuerpo que jamás podrían destruir. Esa sonrisa tierna, esa piel cálida, esa dulzura sin rival, esa esperanza infinita..., y Ryuho.

Ryuho.

—Ryuho... —murmuró.

—¿Qué dices? —le preguntó Rómulo.

—Hierve, Cosmos...

Un estallido sorprendió al comandante marciano. Se asemejaba a un dragón furioso que dejaba las cascadas para rugir entre las estrellas. Las olas se descontrolaron, las burbujas explotaron, su Cosmos ardió, los dragones se multiplicaron. Un tatuaje apareció en su espalda, detrás de la coraza. Levantó el brazo roto, olvidándose de su dolor.

—¡¿Qué intentas?!

—¡CIEN DRAGONES DE LUSHAN!

—No puedo moverme, pero no es hielo como el del otro tipo..., esto es... —ondas de viento rosáceas giraban alrededor de sus piernas, brillando como una nebulosa en el cielo nocturno.

—TORRENTE NEBULAR..., mi Cosmos se ha transformado en una corriente que ha impedido tus movimientos. Destruiste mis cadenas, pero no es lo único que tengo.

—Eres... —hizo el ademán de disparar otra flecha, pero Shun la detuvo.

—¡Alto! El torrente reacciona ante tu agresividad, si continúas, ni siquiera yo podré controlarlo, y será tu fin.

—¡¿Qué estupidez dices?! Soy una semidiosa, una guerrera de elite de Mars, el dios de la Guerra. Un humano jamás me debería advertir de esa forma —soltó la cuerda, y la flecha de luz voló, pero Shun abrió la mano derecha.

Debía recordarlo. Si quería cambiar el mundo, si quería salvar a las personas, a veces debía luchar. En ocasiones la sangre debía correr. Él podía irse incluso al infierno como lo había hecho su hermano, pero no permitiría que más niños sufriesen las torturas que había visto por culpa de los marcianos.

Para salvar a los seres de la Tierra, para que los niños sonrieran con esperanzas en el futuro, él debía combatir. Debía sobrevivir.

—Sinceramente deseaba que no aceptaras rendirte... ¡Explota Nebulosa! ¡Sopla, Cosmos mío! ¡TORMENTA NEBULAR!

La flecha se desvió instantáneamente, y creó un cráter al impactar contra el suelo. Luego, los vientos de Shun se la devoraron, y Diana no pudo evitar quedar al interior del huracán.

—Algo se acerca, lo puedo sentir..., ¿podría ser esa cosa que vi en el Akanishta? No, eso era incluso peor... —pensó Ikki. Agarró con solo las manos el cañón que Baco le había disparado, el agua hervía, pero bien podía ser su Cosmos el que provocara eso. Había sentido los fuegos del infierno, esto no era nada— Acabaré con todos estos..., y después, iré tras esa cosa de ojos rojos. Vivo en el campo de batalla, es mi destino.

—¿Cuánto más crees que podrás aletear?

—Te mostraré que con el ave Fénix no se juega, ¡Arde, Cosmos! ALETEO CELESTIAL DE FEIX!

Hyoga tuvo que hacerse a un lado apenas vio venir el ataque de su compañero. Vulcano también lo previó, y ambos vieron como Baco daba vueltas al interior de las llamas que salieron de Ikki, quien seguía en el cielo lanzando fuego de sus brazos, iluminando la noche con sus alas llameantes.

—¡Tu mamita nos revivió, Cisne! ¿Te parece irónico que sea yo quien rebane a su bebé preciado?

—No conociste a mi madre —trató de mantener el control, pero no podía evitar recibir los cortes en su cuerpo, aunque ponía todos los esfuerzos en que no fueran fatales. El escudo de su brazo ya se había hecho polvo. Y eso que la cadena con la hoz yacían congeladas en la tierra.

—La piedra estaba en su cuello, así que la vi, muy bonita tu vieja, Cisne. Si hubiera seguido viva, habría hecho como Zeus, la habría visitado y...

—Silencio.

Eso era el colmo. ¿Cómo podía un enemigo hablar tanta idiotez junta? Primero le congeló la boca. Luego hizo bajar la temperatura de su Cosmos, congeló cada átomo que tuviera cerca, inmovilizó cada molécula...

—¡VALS DE FLAMAS! —gritó Vulcano cuando sus llamas derritieron el hielo, formó anillos de fuego alrededor de su cuerpo, y los arrojó al hombre de los hielos eternos.

—Nunca hables de mi madre. Mi discípula cuida de ella ahora, y solo a Pavlin le permito pensar en ella. Mi maestro Camus me enseñó esto, sirve para callar hasta a los dioses. El arte secreto de Acuario, ¡Hiela, Cosmos!

Camus jamás habría permitido que ese herrero hablara tanto. Sonrió al recordar a su maestro.

—¡EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA!

Y ambos ataque chocaron también.

Saori los vio. A sus soldados, cada uno de ellos. La atención se quedó con aquellos que luchaban contra los semidioses de igual a igual. La aurora congelaba las llamas que se esforzaban por arder, los vientos silbaban tratando de arruinar la cacería, cien dragones de esmeralda rugían en el cielo rompiendo rocas, y el ave inmortal ya había agarrado entre sus garras a un borracho.

Seiya hacía su mayor esfuerzo, una esfera de luz y fuego se mantenía al centro de la batalla personal que tenía contra el dios de la guerra.

Entonces, ¿Cómo podía cambiar la situación tan repentinamente? De un segundo a otro, sus cinco guerreros más capaces estaban perdiendo terreno. Su Cosmos no se debilitaba, sino que el de sus enemigos aumentaba a caudales.

—¿Qué está pasando? —se preguntó mientras se esforzaba por levantarse. Por instinto, alzó la vista y...

Eso era. Directo hacia ella.

Parecía un cometa. Era oscuro, estaba hecho de sombras, tinieblas y penumbras. Se hacía cada vez más grande, un coloso gigantesco que estaba a punto de segundos de cruzar el cielo y tocar su yelmo.

Un Cosmos de Oscuridad salía de allí. ¿De dónde venía? No tenía tiempo de preguntárselo, era lo que había cambiado el rumbo de la batalla, lo que por alguna razón había fortalecido a los soldados de Mars, y al mismo dios.

Ahora caía sobre ella.

—¡Señorita Saori! —gritó Jabu, tratando de ponerse en pie con ayuda de un grave Kazuma, quien apenas podía mantener su propio equilibrio.

—¡¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?! —preguntó al aire el Santo de Plata.

—¡Seiya! —alertó Shaina, desde el suelo. Su máscara se había hecho trizas, pero aún le quedaban energías.

Seiya la oyó, pero sabía que si se volteaba, perdería. Aunque había elevado su Cosmos hasta el Séptimo Sentido, y había igualado a s contrincante, éste se empezó a hacer más fuerte de repente, y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia atrás. No podía distraerse, no podía cometer ese error.

Pero Mars no estuvo tan de acuerdo. El dios del fuego miró hacia a un lado, sorprendido por la estrella fugaz negra, solo por unos instantes.

Tenía que aprovecha la opción. Levantó el cetro dorado, y lanzó destellos como flechas de luz. Su precisión era digna de una diosa, gracias a la presión que tenía encima.

Los cuatro semidioses de la guerra se vieron ensartados por saetas ígneas, y pronto lanzaron gritos desgarradores. Desesperados por calmar el dolor, dejaron a sus oponentes y se derrumbaron en la tierra, buscando alguna puerta, abrir una ventana a un alivio.

Y entonces el cometa alcanzó su meta.

Impacto.

Las llamas de Roma se tornaron púrpuras, el cielo quedó sin ninguna estrella, los árboles fueron arrancados de raíces, y la diosa de la sabiduría hacía todo lo posible por sobrevivir.

Parecía un ser vivo. Y era maligno, insaciable, voraz. Quería asesinar más que nada a Saori, a pesar de que el cráter se expandía con cada segundo, la principal fuerza del meteorito estaba empujando contra el Escudo de la Justicia en el brazo izquierdo de la diosa.

Las alas de la Cloth de Athena se desplegaron para equilibrar la situación, manteniéndola en pie, pero no era un cometa normal.

Estaba hecho de tinieblas hasta el núcleo, con la fuerza de la Gran Explosión que inició el universo en cada molécula, como si contuviera a toda la oscuridad del universo en cada una de sus raíces.

El llanto de bebés nuevamente.

—Si esto continúa así... —murmuró ella

El yelmo dorado de hizo trizas, dejando su cabello al viento y su cabeza descubierta, blanco de ataque.

Seiya lo notó. También la mínima distracción de su contrincante. Era su oportunidad, tal vez la única que tendría. Se impulsó mediante las alas, se hizo paso entre las llamas, evitó las lanzas a la velocidad de la luz.

Allí estaba el rostro de su enemigo. El rostro que solo quería oscuridad en el mundo, pensando que nadie merecía seguir viviendo en la Tierra. Sagitario jamás estaría de acuerdo con un ideal así, y por eso reunió su Cosmos en su puño. Lo sentía pesado, cansado, difícil de controlar...

Pero eso jamás lo había detenido. Nada lo había detenido. A penas el pensamiento se hizo evidente en su cerebro, vio su puño, el Cometa Pegaso, aplastando la mandíbula de Mars. Éste alcanzó a mirarlo.

¿Qué había allí? ¿Rabia? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Derrota? No sabía. Y no era evidente en la palabra que salía de su boca.

—¡Seiyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —rugió el dios de la guerra.

—Niños... —se dio cuenta Saori al voltear hacia atrás, mientras el cometa de sombras la arrastraba.

Estaban aún entre los brazos de los cadáveres de sus padres, entre los escombros de su hogar, debían ser recién nacidos. El varón tenía cabello rojo, rostro inquieto, y lloraba con fuerza, con impotencia. Su hermana melliza tenía cabello y ojos celestes, un rostro más níveo que el de él, y su llanto era triste, desgarrador, angustiado.

—Lo detendré. No dejaré que siga avanzando.


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO XXV, MUNDO**

Dejó que su Cosmos volara y cabalgara como un caballo celestial. Lo soltó completamente, dejó que se expandiera fuera de ella e iluminara cada pupila que pudiera. Un fulgor despegó de cada ala, el Escudo lanzó un trueno, y el cetro de Nike brilló como nunca. Ante los ojos de los hombres y de los dioses, se podía atestiguar que el sol estaba ardiendo a la mitad de la noche.

La Oscuridad pareció dudar.

Luces de todos los colores del arcoíris se esparcieron, extendiéndose al norte, sur, este y oeste del planeta Tierra con una velocidad incomprensible para los seres humanos, como si hubieran estado allí antes que comenzara. Los colores cálidos tocaron el fuego de los volcanes, hicieron arder las cenizas de las profundidades de la Tierra. Los intermedios superiores arrastraron las arenas, retumbaron al interior de las montañas y se cobijaron en las llanuras. Luego, los colores centrales se dejaron llevar por los vientos, silbaron sobre las colinas, y volaron entre las nubes. Los colores intermedios inferiores, casi fríos, se sumergieron en las aguas, y se desplegaron para cubrir la mayor parte del planeta, entre medio de burbujas, fauna y flora marina, olas en las playas, glaciales inmortales. Y los colores más intensos del círculo interno fueron a los cielos, esperaron allí a la lluvia, el electromagnetismo las inundó, y se dejaron desplazar por los rayos y relámpagos de las tormentas nocturnas.

—¿Qué está pasando? —se preguntó Hyoga. Su Cloth nívea estaba incorporando detalles negros en medio de un resplandor, y adquiría nuevas fuerzas. Se recuperaba.

—Siento como vuelve a vivir, es hermosa —notó Shun. Agregados más agresivos, simpleza en el diseño general, una nueva diadema, brillante como la luna. Los vientos corrían fuertes entre las separaciones de su armadura.

—Oigo su respiración, está recibiendo un nuevo poder —apuntó Shiryu, cuya protección cambiaba a un color mucho más claro, y el escudo recuperaba fuerzas al cambiar de forma. Notó también el agua correr en su interior.

—Increíble —dijo Ikki. Su armadura podía revivir por sí sola desde las cenizas, pero jamás habría podido adquirir tal sensación. Mientras se oscurecía y recuperaba fuerzas, las flamas ardían como nunca. Era fuego de verdad, no solo Cosmos el que ardía entre sus manos.

—Mi Cloth está... —una serpiente se enroscó alrededor de su brazo derecho, y a medida que la armadura de Ofiuco adoptaba una forma mejorada, ella recuperaba las esperanzas. La electricidad recorría cada célula de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué es esto? —Seiya vio como sus alas se afirmaban, la luz limpiaba la mancha de sangre de su pecho, y una gema celeste con forma romboide aparecía para filtrarlo.

Gemas parecidas surgían en las nuevas armaduras, no solo en el campo de batalla, sino también más lejos. Ban vio una esfera dorada en su hombro, Nachi recibió garras bajo los cristales verdes. Geki lo sabía repentinamente. Tenía un nuevo poder.

Incluso Ichi en el Santuario, Kiki en Jamir, Mykene y Fudo en los alrededores de Roma, la Cloth de Pegaso en el trono del Pope, una esfera rosada que incorporó a un águila en las cimas más altas del planeta...

Era evidente.

Se habían conectado con sus constelaciones.

Los dos bebés fueron protegidos en esferas de luz que Saori logró crear con el Cosmos despedido de sus alas. Habían dejado de llorar, y se calmaron apenas recibieron las energías más blancas del arcoíris. Athena sonrió, pero había liberado demasiado poder.

La Oscuridad, como un animal salvaje, notó la debilidad, y cobró nuevos bríos y más potencia. Se arrojó con fuerza sobre su víctima, el escudo no resistió más, e hizo rebotar tentáculos hacia todos lados, manchados, umbríos, como pedazos de universo voraces.

Seiya extendió sus nuevas alas mientras su Cloth se transformaba, y esquivó fácilmente uno de los apéndices oscuros, pero Mars, quien había sido golpeado bruscamente por el Pegaso dorado, no tuvo tanta suerte.

Le dio de lleno, y pronto, al ver una víctima fácil, otros miembros sombríos lo siguieron, y se metieron al cuerpo de Ludwig, sin importarles la Galaxy marciana que llevaba puesta. Rugió de dolor, impotencia, la sangre empezó a salirse por sus poros.

—¿Pero qué diablos está pasando? —se preguntó Seiya. Al girar la vista hacia Saori, se encontró con que liberaba con su luz a uno de los bebés que habían estado llorando. Su piel se había oscurecido, parecía hollín, pero antes que las sombras lo consumieran por completo, la diosa de la sabiduría logró apartarlas y tomó al bebé en brazos.

Sin embargo...

—¿Dónde está el otro bebé? —preguntó Saori entrando en la desesperación, sujetando fuertemente al varón contra su cuerpo.

—Jaja, qué impresionante Cosmos de Luz —rió una voz firme, tenebrosa, siniestra, fiera.

Y lo vieron. Una llama surgía desde su cabeza, su Cosmos se había incrementado a raudales, y el universo se había fusionado con él, posándose en su pecho. En lugar de una coraza negra, solo había un vacío azul cubierto de estrellas, galaxias, y sombras infinitas. Gritó impulsado por sus nuevos poderes. Pero lo peor era lo otro. En su gigantesca mano, la cual se había deformado, sostenía la esfera de luz, y a la pequeñita de piel blanca en su interior. Estaba tranquila, dormía, no sabía lo que ocurría. Pero Saori sí.

—¡Suelta a esa niña, Mars! ¡Ahora! —gritó la mujer de ojos verdes, entre angustiada y enfadada como nunca.

—Una niña que ha heredado el Cosmos de Athena... ¡Jajajajaja! —ante la sorpresa de todos, desplegó sus sombras, y empezó a levitar para, sin problemas, salir volando de allí. No esperó, no dejó una oportunidad para rescatar al bebé, no comentó otra cosa. Huyó tan velozmente como cualquier dios haría al encontrar una nueva ventaja.

Y, escondido en el Coliseo, un jovencito furioso presionó la Piedra de Rómulo con violencia, dispuesto a romperla.

La situación se calmó después de unos minutos de tensión intensa. Los Cuatro Semidioses habían desaparecido entre los pliegues de la tierra. Los marcianos soldados sobrevivientes huyeron con su líder, mientras los cadáveres comenzaban a pudrirse, o a ser devorados por la rapiña.

Había fuego a donde fuera que mirasen, pero al menos ahora tenían la oportunidad de apagarlo. Los soldados atenienses se dispersaron para cumplir con esa misión, pensando siempre en una más importante: Ayudar a los inocentes que habían sido dañados por la batalla en los alrededores, y que habían seguido vivos.

Saori puso un poco más de su Cosmos en el tierno bebé que dormía plácidamente y lo dejó unos instantes a cargo de Shaina, quien había recuperado parte de sus energías.

—Señora Athena, ¿Qué...? —le preguntó al verla quitándose la Cloth, y volviendo a transformarla en una estatuilla pequeña en medio de la luz.

—Cuídalo unos segundos, por favor, Shaina. Volveré pronto —con mucho cansancio, dolor y, especialmente, tristeza por la niña y todas las demás víctimas, Saori caminó hacia alguien que yacía en el suelo. El hombre que se había puesto como escudo de las lanzas de Mars.

Sangraba profusamente del cuello y el pecho, pero la joya en la nueva armadura la absorbía, y calmaba el dolor con pequeñas chispas.

—Saori, ese bebé... ugh..., Shiryu y los demás..., ah, Mars... —cada palabra parecía doler una infinidad.

—Shhh, no hables, Seiya. Esta es una herida demasiado grave, fuiste quien peor salió de todo esto.

—¿Peor incluso que Shiryu? Eso es nuevo —sonrió, pero volvió a gemir de dolor y cerró los ojos.

—Él está ayudando a apagar las casas que se quemaron, así que diría que sí. Y no hagas bromas —de todas formas le devolvió la sonrisa, se inclinó sobre él, y se rasgó una larga parte del vestido.

—Usaré mi Cosmos para sanarte, ponte esto alrededor del cuello cuando estés listo —se lo entregó en sus manos, y se acercó un poco más a él —Gracias.

—Shun, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Hyoga, quien ayudaba a sacar a una anciana de su casa en llamas.

—Mejor que Seiya, creo, jaja. Oye, ¿has visto a...?

—Supongo que está ayudando en los alrededores. Cuando termine se irá volando, como siempre —un raro gesto, pero le sonrió— ¿Te sorprende, Shun?

—No, en realidad no —se dio cuenta con un suspiro de resignación, mientras desplegaba sus cadenas reparadas para asistir a quien pudiese.

—Gracias, Shaina, puedes a ayudar a los demás —le dijo Saori, tomando en brazos nuevamente al bebé.

—Como ordene, Athena —rápidamente Ofiuco se retiró, y se reunió con Kazuma y Jabu para ordenar a los soldados.

—Tiene un rostro tan dulce..., pobre bebé, su cuerpo se llenó de oscuridad en un solo momento. Tardará mucho para que vuelva a sentir la luz cálida, pero con sus padres muertos, será algo muy difícil... aunque... —Athena, la diosa, le sonrió al bebé. Este seguía durmiendo como un ángel, y a Saori, la humana, le pareció lo más hermoso del mundo repentinamente —Jamás dejaré que te sumerjas en la oscuridad, pequeño.

Oyó los pasos de su más leal guerrero, recuperado gran parte de sus fuerzas. Lo miró de reojo, y lo vio con una larga tira de seda blanca que colgaba de su cuello como una bufanda. Soltó una risita al poner sus esmeraldas nuevamente sobre la criatura en sus brazos.

—No sé qué tan terrible sea el destino que te depara ahora..., pero, en todo momento enciende tu Cosmos, y vive con fortaleza —murmuró Seiya, al acercarse al pequeño varón.

De nuevo en el lúgubre salón, se sentó en el sofá cansado. Tuvo que levantarse al instante que empezó a quemarse, y se quedó de pie, viendo a la pequeñita que dormía en uno de los sillones. Irradiaba Cosmos de Luz sagrado por cada célula, como si fuera una Athena en miniatura.

¿Qué había logrado? Misha había muerto, y no sabía si la había vengado o no. Tampoco tenía claro el resultado de su combate contra Seiya, o contra la diosa. Solo sabía que tenía un nuevo cuerpo muy extraño, pero un fuerte Cosmos a raudales.

Miró por la ventana, llovía, pero alcanzaba a vislumbrar el destello rojo del planeta vecino. Esta vez, estaba seguro que no se estaba burlando.

—No eres como las demás estrellas, al parecer. Ayúdame a apagar esas mentirosas luces, y te convertiré en un mundo nuevo —le dijo a través del vidrio.

—¿Papi? —preguntó su hija. Entró al salón tomada de la mano de su madrastra. Su primera impresión fue retroceder al ver el aspecto de su padre, pero al oír su voz, se le acercó.

—Ven, Sonia.

Le revolvió el cabello con cuidado, y ella, aunque titubeó, le sonrió. Luego, se acercó al bebé para admirarlo, como hacen todos los niños.

—¿Y ella? —le preguntó Medea en voz baja, con un tono despectivo, aunque una sonrisa misteriosa se asomaba en su rostro.

—Athena será el cimiento de nuestro nuevo mundo, mujer. Y esta niña..., será la nueva reina.


	26. Chapter 26

Final del fic. Gracias por las lecturas y comentarios.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXVI, LUZ**

Epílogo.

No importaba si pasaba con él cada hora del día, jamás podría mirar sus ojitos cafés sin suspirar posteriormente. Era pequeño, había sobrevivido con valentía, pero a la vez, era frágil, y ella lo alejaba de los peligros. Cuando dormía y cerraba esas castañas dulces, se acurrucaba en sus brazos deseando que el mundo no le hiciera daño, solo parecía pensar en el cariño, y en jugar el nuevo día. Y ella se lo entregaba, lo mecía en sus brazos para que soñara con las estrellas del firmamento azul, o con las nubes esponjosas, con el sol radiante, o con su sonrisa, la que nunca se iba a apagar para él, sin importar lo temible que fuera la adversidad.

A veces, después de alimentarlo, pensaba que sería de él si no lo hubiese encontrado llorando en ese momento. Allí, gritando en los brazos de su verdadera madre, suplicando comida, leche, auxilio, menos ruido, calma..., suplicando por sobrevivir.

El tentáculo oscuro lo alcanzó y comenzó a tornarlo en un ser gris, cuyo Cosmos se empezaría a alimentar de la noche, el fuego y la sangre. Pero ella lo impidió, logró hacerla sin importar si su vida se iba en ello. Lo encerró en una esfera celestial, y le entregó su luz. Si no hubiera estado allí para el pobre huérfano..., si no lo hubiera protegido...

...Estaría como la otra niña.

No pudo salvarla, mientras rescataba al pequeño, perdió de vista un instante a la chiquitita de piel nívea que se había llenado de su luz, pero que ahora estaba en las garras de Mars.

"Una niña que ha heredado el Cosmos de Athena" fueron las palabras del dios de la guerra. Era claro que no la mataría, sus planes eran otros, si no, la habría asesinado allí mismo. Esperaría a que llegara a una edad madura para usarla como tenía pensado usar a Saori.

Faltaba mucho para eso. Tenían tiempo para planear su rescate.

Por ahora, haría todo lo posible por entregarle su luz a ese niño. En cada mimo, en cada caricia, cada vez que lo alimentaba, cada vez que lo mecía, cada vez que le cantaba una nana, le entregaba alguna chispa, grande o pequeña, no importaba. Lo único fundamental era que tuviera luz, que supiera en su piel, su mente, su espíritu, sus ojitos que la miraban con alegría, afecto y ternura, que jamás le faltaría nada. Las estrellas siempre brillarían para él, y le deparaban un futuro prometedor. Y ella, la diosa de la sabiduría, le daría los primeros pasos para ese destino luminoso.

Lo llamó Kouga. Y justo en ese momento comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos, habían transcurrido unos meses después de la sangrienta batalla en Roma. Aún no decía palabras, aunque tenía mucho tiempo para eso.

Jamás pensó que ella, Saori Kido, nieta del multimillonario más acaudalado de Japón, tendría un bebé propio a la vez que ejercía como la diosa protectora de la Tierra. Le parecía hasta gracioso.

—No..., no soy su madre, eso sería faltar el respeto a la mujer que dio la vida por él con tanto valor y esperanza. Sin embargo, haré todo lo posible por cuidarlo como si lo fuera. Todo lo posible, y también lo imposible —se dijo mientras lo soltaba, sostenido de un pilar, y se alejaba unos pasos. Se sentó en la fría piedra del Templo y esperó.

—Uhh... —gimió el pequeño Kouga, a punto de llorar al verse alejado de su maternal guardiana. Lo más importante para él.

—Ven, Kouga —lo incitó ella con una sonrisa cálida. Algún día, tendría que moverse con sus propios pies, llegar a lo más alto con su esfuerzo, y desde allí, entregar su luz al planeta.

El Santuario. Lugar de refugio para aquellos que después de un arduo entrenamiento, desafíos, y la superación de adversidades y límites humanos, tienen el derecho y honor de llamarse a sí mismo Santos. El corazón del refugio era una gigantesca montaña que se subía a través de un sendero, el cual daba vueltas alrededor hasta legar a la cima después de una subida difícil. No solo por el camino en sí, o la altura, sino por sus guardianes.

Los doce Santos Dorados, que protegían los Doce Templos del Zodiaco, eran los hombres más poderosos que había sobre la Tierra, y eran los principales encargados de velar por la seguridad de su diosa. Cada uno vivía en uno de los Templos, desde Aries a Piscis, y luego, estaba la Cámara del Sumo Sacerdote y el Templo de Athena donde descansaba el monumento que se convertía en su Cloth al contacto con sangre divina.

Y aún así, mientras Kouga titubeaba si podía despegarse del pilar, Saori suspiró un poco afligida.

—Doce guardianes para el Santuario..., y aún así, tan vacío...

La noche era calma, nadie hacía ningún ruido. Desde allí arriba, a los pies de la estatua, la mujer y el infante podían parecer los únicos que residían en el corazón del Santuario en ese momento.

Kiki estaba en Jamir, estudiando las nuevas Cloths que habían nacido del choque de su Cosmos con el del cometa negro. Le comentó que ahora las cajas serían inútiles, ya que se guardarían en pequeñas joyas conectadas con un extraño poder planetario.

Mykene, Fudo y Ionia..., ellos tres habían tomado ya su decisión, y ella se los permitió. No podía dudar ahora.

Y el caballo celestial, el arquero luminoso..., ¿Estaría guardando el noveno Templo del Centauro? ¿Haría la ronda nocturna? ¿Daría instrucciones a los soldados? ¿Quizás visitaría la preciada tumba de...?

No. Si hubiese deseado, lo habría rastreado de inmediato, pero quería darle libertad. Había luchado tanto por ella, que a veces, aunque él se lo reprochara y lo negara, sabía que se merecía un descanso.

Además, la noche estaba tan tranquila, las estrellas parecían llenas de vida, iluminadas en la bóveda negra y azul que se extendía sobre los hombres, tal como el día en que el Santo Dorado lo levantó en sus hombros para que admirara la constelación de Pegaso. Nada parecía perturbar el cálido abrazo de la brisa nocturna, el ruido de los grillos era la única melodía en el teatro apagado del refugio sagrado, y las luciérnagas eran pequeñas velas que iluminaban los primeros pasos de su bebé. Nada podría pasarle esa noche.

Kouga se decidió, dio unos pasos, se tambaleó, pero trató de mantener el equilibrio. Soltó una risita, caminó otra vez, y poco antes de llegar ante Saori, cayó de rodillas. Y lloró.

El instinto hizo a Saori hacer el además de levantarse y socorrerlo, pero lo repensó. Confiaba en él, en su luz, en su esfuerzo por sobrevivir. Y cuando ella se permitió su sonrisa, ya sabía que él lo lograría.

Kouga se enjuagó las lágrimas, hizo un corto puchero, se sentó, reunió sus fuerzas, y volvió a levantarse. Tal como el hombre que daba la vida diariamente por ella, ponerse en pie e intentar tantas veces sea necesario, sin importar el problema que haya enfrente. Y en ese momento, cuando Kouga logró llegar a su falda, feliz por otra victoria contra la adversidad de la vida, Saori se dio cuenta que ella también tendría desafíos en su camino. Uno acababa de presentarse en el Santuario, con un temblor, un murmullo siniestro, acompañado del cambio en el color del cielo. Se tornó rojo como la sangre.

Una voz imponente, violenta, guerrera, feroz, se hizo eco en la cima del Santuario. Lo reconoció perfectamente.

—Athena, he venido por ti.

Tomó en brazos velozmente a Kouga, se puso en pie, y miró a las estrellas, las cuales se habían apagado como si alguien no las quisiese de testigos. Solo una siguió resplandeciendo. El astro rojo se acercó como un bólido, se hizo enorme ante las esmeraldas de Saori, y dejó salir rayos oscuros, idénticos a los que habían puesto en riesgo la vida de Kouga, quien volvió a llorar. Se volteó para evitar que lo golpearan otra vez, y ocurrió lo inevitable.

Oyó su propio grito, sintió un feroz dolor en el lado derecho del cuerpo sobre el que había caído, y el brazo izquierdo le ardía. Cuando lo vio, notó que en vez de piel, había una mancha negra y azul, cubierta de estrellas, desde el hombro hasta su codo, como si le hubiesen implantado un trozo del universo. Intentó encender su Cosmos por instinto, y sufrió las consecuencias al instante. Le dolía, la agotaba, la asesinaba lentamente...

Un nuevo ataque se hizo paso, como un tanque que se enfila entre los soldados enemigos, arrollándolos sin dificultad. Era un cometa rojo y sombrío, el que se convertía en el próximo intento de matar a la diosa. Pero ella no podía soltar a Kouga para defenderse, la única opción evidente era esperar que al menos él sobreviviera.

Sin embargo, después de pestañear, se encontró con un escenario distinto. Había luz, un fulgor impresionante que salía desde las alas de ese hombre. Su hombre más leal y valiente que aún llevaba el trozo de tela en el cuello. Las alas doradas, extendidas y rígidas como si desafiaran al enemigo a un combate que lo ponía en riesgo, había anulado el golpe de su oponente con un simple puñetazo. No importaba. Siempre había esperanza.

—Gracias, Seiya —le dijo Athena desde el fondo de su corazón. Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Digno de un Santo Dorado, jajaja —rió Mars, de pie repentinamente frente a ellos, cubierto su pecho manchado de sombras por una capa roja, y una llama ardiendo sobre su cabeza —Esperaba que vinieses..., Seiya de Pegaso.

—Yo también —ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Mars lo llamó por su antiguo nombre para insultarlo.

—Pa... —fue la sílaba que se escapó de los labios de Kouga, instantes antes que Seiya de Sagitario, un Santo Dorado, se enfrascara en una lucha intensa con Mars, el dios de la Guerra y el Fuego.

Destellos rojos y fulgores dorados danzaban ante la estatua de la diosa, manifestados como puñetazos, patadas, fintas, embates, todo a una velocidad que los ojos humanos de Saori apenas podían distinguir.

—¿Eso es todo? Con ese Cosmos no podrías ni siquiera tocar mi Galaxy —bufó Mars, sujetando por el puño a Sagitario. Estalló otro ataque, y el brazo de la Cloth dorada voló en pedazos.

Y aún así, al igual que el pequeño Kouga que aprendía a caminar...

—¡No importa, detendré tu poder, como sea!

—Eso es Seiya, ¡Eleva más tu Cosmos! —lo incitó el dios.

Seiya volvió a ponerse de escudo ante el nuevo impacto carmesí, sus alas evitaron que chocara con Saori y el bebé.

—¡ESTRELLA ROJA DE GUNGNIR!

—¡METEOROS DE PEGASO!

Igual que la vez anterior, ambos ataques chocaron creando una fuerza tan impresionante que acunaron a Kouga en la inconsciencia.

Iban a explotar si esto continuaba, se podían llevar el Santuario con ellos, las estrellas fugaces de Seiya estaban impactando en el pecho infectado de Mars, y las sombras salían desesperadas, pidiendo quizás un nuevo huésped.

—¡No desapareceré tan fácilmente! —aulló Mars, elevando su Cosmos. Puso sus ojos rojos en Saori, y disparó a la vez que Seiya hacía lo imposible por detener las manchas que cruzaban entre las luciérnagas, y evitar la explosión inminente que acechaba al Santuario.

—¡Saori! —oyó el grito de Shun. Su más gentil compañero, al que tanto quería como diosa y humana, apareció para protegerla a ella y al bebé como una coraza humana, poniendo los brazos en cruz, y recibiendo una horrenda mancha en el brazo, como la de ella.

Vio a Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki en el Templo también. El Fénix desviaba osadamente los ataques con sus alas y el Cisne recibió un trozo de universo para reemplazar su cadera y parte de la pierna izquierda.

Saori vio que Seiya era capturado por los tentáculos que salían del vientre del dios de la guerra, el dragón saltó para salvarlo, pero demasiado cerca, y sufrió horrendas manchas en gran parte del cuerpo.

La situación no se veía bien. Y aún así, a pesar del temor, la desesperación, el riesgo de Kouga, los rasguños que se hizo en las rodillas al caerse... nada importaba si seguía habiendo luz.

Nada importaba si Saori veía al hombre de alas doradas absorber la noche, y despertar el sol de su armadura, para traer un futuro luminoso a los niños como Kouga.

Solo había que tener esperanza en Seiya. En Shun, en Shiryu..., esperanza en los Santos de Athena. Esperanza en la humanidad y su luz interna.


End file.
